Baisers Mortels Besos mortales by Black Lagoon
by RichardGeros
Summary: UA. Traducción. Son sexy, son desvergonzadas y absolutamente originales: Hermione y Ginny, las dos en Slytherin. Seguro que ya empezais a odiarlas. Un nuevo comienzo. TERMINADO Pero la continuación ha empezado UNDERCOVER
1. Baiser mortel

**Este trabajo no es mío, es la traducción autorizada del relato "Baisers Mortels" escrito en francés por nuestra compañera BlackLagoon. Empiezo mi trabajo como traductor.**

_Bienvenus nos visitants francophones qui sont en train de lire cette modeste traduction pour mieux comprendre la langue espagnole. Je vous prie de faire un review avec vos commentaires. Merci beaucoup. ATTENTION: la traduction n'est pas litéraliste._

**Aviso legal: lo de siempre... que en su infinita misericordia los propietarios de los derechos sobre la obra y los personajes nos dejan divertirnos imaginando lo que no han escrito. **

* * *

**_Capitulo I. BAISER MORTEL (BESO MORTAL)._**

Delante del espejo, Hermione Granger pasaba su lápiz de labios rojo sobre sus sensuales labios. Aplicó con cuidado un kleenex para igualar el color. Sonrió satisfecha y siguió contemplando su rostro maquillado. Ginny Weasley, su mejor amiga, entró en la habitación.

_- Uau. ¿Vas a salir?¿Con quien? Preguntó la joven pelirroja. Te lo has puesto._

Hermione le sonrió humedeciendo sus labios.

_- Ya, mmm Baiser Mortel._

El día anterior habían comprado en Hogsmeade tres barras de labios cada una. Ginny la habia convencido que ésa, Baiser Mortel, le quedaría de maravilla. Había acertado y estaba encantada de haber seguido su consejo.

_- ¿No me vas a decir con quien sales? Preguntó de nuevo con una sonrisita de enterada._

_- Jake Thomson, respondió Hermione como al descuido recolocándose la ropa._

_- Parece que tu velada con Kyle no ha sido precisamente un éxito._

_- Premio, confirmó la chica castaña._

_- Con todo, no estaba tan mal... continuó Ginny con una mueca de decepción._

_- Es posible, pero besa fatal, como un tronco. (1)_

_- Cuéntame. _

_- Cree que basta con abrir la boca y esperar !Además de babear¡_

_- ¡Qué horror!_

Abuchearon y Ginny, sin poder parar de reírse se dejó caer sobre la cama.

_- Vale, que tengo que salir ahora mismo, terminó Hermione cuando la otra se calmó._

Le tiró un beso y salió de la habitación.

Ginny sonrió pensando en la agitada velada de su amiga. Ahora tenía que llenar esa solitaria noche de viernes. Empezó por escoger un vestido del armario de Hermione. Eran íntimas y lo compartían todo, incluidos los amigos especiales. Ante del espejo, dudó al escoger su barra de labios. Finalmente eligió Désir Charnel (Deseo carnal). Realzaba sus largos cabellos rojos. Ya lista, salió cerrando la puerta. Tenía la doble llave que le había dado Hermione.

Encontró a Harry Potter en la sala común de los prefectos. Prefecto, Gryffindor y de remate Superviviente. La miró, pero sin sorprenderse porque Ginny trajinaba bastante por allí con su amiga Slytherin. La pelirroja le lanzó una despectiva mirada (que fue correspondida) antes de dejar la sala.

Le detestaba. Era el jefecillo de los Gryffindor, enemigo numero uno de los Slytherin. También era el mejor amigo de su hermano Ron. De hecho, Ginny no estaba exactamente muy unida a su familia. Lo había estado antes de entrar en Hogswarts, pero ese tiempo era historia... Creyó que sería escogida por Gryffindor como todos los suyos. Grave error. Sufrió un shock cuando fue enviada con los "malos". Sus padres habían intentado calmarla diciendo que los Slytherin no eran forzosamente malvados pero nada habia podido consolarla esos primeros momentos. Poco después encontró a Hermione. Una chica inteligente de segundo año en Slytherin, que ya en esa época se interesaba por los chicos. Desde entonces, había cambiado mucho. Había adoptado los modos arrogantes e "incorrectos" de los Slytherin y se había alejado de su familia. Pasaba los veranos en casa de los Granger, una familia noble de sangre pura, no unos traidores a su sangre como los suyos.

Suspiró y se dirigió a su sala común. Reparó rapidamente en Vladimir Eisenhower, sentado sobre una de las butacas. Fue hacia él con seguridad:

_- Hola,_

Pocos minutos después estaban pegados, besándose apasionadamente.

Hermione encontró a Jake delante de la estatua de Almérie, la tonta. Salieron al parque para un "paseo nocturno". Dos horas mas tarde, Hermione se deslizaba tranquilamente dentro de las sabanas y se dormía.

Ya por la mañana.

_- No se puede elegir así. Imagínate que te obliguen a acostarte con Neville Longbottom o con el profesor Vector, propuso divertida Hermione._

_- Longbottom. Estás delirando, antes reviento, se indignó Ginny_

_- ¿Entonces con quien?_

_- Con Vector._

_- Ja, ja, ja _

_- Tiene un cierto atractivo, añadió Ginny después reflexionar_

_- ¡Y debe ser verdaderamente bueno en la cama!_

_- ¡Puaff, eres vomitiva! _

_- ¡Confiesa que te excita, Gin! Exclamó Hermione, burlona._

La pelirroja no respondió.

_- ¿Qué hiciste ayer por la noche? Preguntó Hermione._

_- Nada especial, quedé con Vladimir ¿Y a ti, cómo te fue?_

_- Nada mal, respondió la castaña, evasiva._

_- Ah, si... !Oh, no! Tengo que ir, voy a llegar tarde, exclamó de repente la pelirroja._

_- ¿Adónde vas a llegar tarde?_

_- A mi castigo con la vieja McGo, respondió, abatida._

_- Ah, si. Me dijiste algo._

_- Hasta luego, dijo la joven pelirroja al salir de la habitación._

Ginny llegó al despacho de Mc Gonagall. Llamó y la profesora de Transformaciones le ordenó entrar. Estaba detrás de su mesa. Con ella, y de frente, vio a Harry Potter.

**_FIN DEL PRIMER CAPÍTULO._**

_(1) Nota del traductor. He traducido la expresión "comme un pied" (como un pie) por "como un tronco". _

_Admito todas las criticas y mas. Dejen rewiews si les ha interesado._

_ Richard._


	2. Juste ce soir

**Hola de nuevo...**

Lo primero es lo primero. La autora Black Lagoon se ha pasado por aquí e incluso nos "amenaza" con seguir el fic en español. Gracias Audrey por esta bonita historia y esta visita a los/as chicos/as del piso de al lado en este mundo global. Sólo estamos a dos o tres clics de distancia.

Aviso legal: Lo de siempre y bla, bla, bla. Esos tienen los derechos legales sobre la obra y los personajes.

Agradecer los reviews. Por cierto que está activado el sistema para los anónimos.

Estudié francés. Como otra lengua románica que es no es demasiado complicado para un hispano hablante. Me gustó esta historia y después de seguirla casi unos meses, observé que nadie traducía del francés y me he atrevido. No soy profesional ni docente así que los que vean errores importantes no se repriman en señalarlos. Pero que tampoco se quejen después si les pido que se animen y traduzcan algo. Ya está bien de ver los toros desde la barrera.

_**¿Pero porque te estás enrrollando de esta manera, Richard?**_

**Vale...**

* * *

**Capítulo II. Solo por esta noche.**

_- Buenos dias, Srta Weasley, siéntese por favor- _dijo la profesora con su habitual tono autoritario, los párpados apergaminados detrás de los lentes.

La pelirroja obedeció mirando furtivamente al Gryffindor

_- Están sancionados - _prosiguió MacGonagall examinándolos uno tras otro con severidad._ - Estoy segura que tendrán en cuenta este castigo y que les hará ser mas responsables.- _Concluyó.

Ginny no respondió, la mirada siempre fija en Potter, preguntándose por qué razón estaría allí. ¿Habría estado recorriendo los pasadizos a deshora? Imposible porque era prefecto-jefe y podría haber alegado una ronda.

El tiempo no fue tan penoso como la pelirroja había imaginado. MacGonagall les vigilaba mientras ellos simplemente copiaban unos textos. Nada extraordinario. No obstante, maldijó a la jefa de Gryffindor que la había privado de algunas preciosas horas de sueño había pensado regalarse ese sábado por la mañana.

Al final de la retención, Ginny recogió rapidamente sus cosas y se dirigió a la gran sala con la intención de almorzar. Pero su hermano, saliendo de algún lugar delante de ella, le cerró el paso.

_- ¿Qué quieres Ronnie?- _Pidió Ginny, insolente._ - Si buscas tu Pote, alias el cabeza rajada, está al caer de un momento a otro. _

_- Qué divertida estás hoy - _replicó fríamente el pelirrojo.

Su hermana se echó a reir. Ron se indignaba siempre por tonterías como esa, era patético. Un típico Gryffindor.

_- Ha escrito mamá,- _prosiguió enseñándole el sobre que tenía en la mano.

_- ¿Y a mí que me importa? - _Le interrogó con tono hiriente.

Cada vez se se hablaba de sus padres, ella estaba irritada.

_- Pregunta si quieres ir a casa las vacaciones de Navidad, y te ... te propone que invites a Granger._

Gin dejó escapar un suspiro desdeñoso.

_- ¿A esa ratonera que llamábamos "nuestra casa"¿Y tú que crees? Ya se lo dirás sin tantos remilgos. _

Ron se alteró y le respondió con muy mala intención:

_- ¿Por qué no se lo escribes tú? Sólo tienes que decirle que no puedes aceptar su invitación para nuestra ratonera._

_- De ninguna manera, ese papel te corresponde a ti. Eres el hijo modélico, no como yo, - _le soltó Ginny alejándose.

Entró en la Gran Sala y se encaminó a la mesa de los Slytherin para sentarse al lado de Draco Malfoy.

_- Salud Draco, - _dijó sirviéndose una buena ración de arroz.

_- Salud Ginny, bonita, - _respondió.

Ginny le miró fijamente, con la sonrisa en los labios.

_- ¿Que hay Draquito¿Te falta un poco de cariño? _Preguntó imitando a Pansy Parkinson.

Él se inclinó sobre ella y le murmuró al oído con una suave voz:

_- Pero si no pido mas que eso..._

Ginny le respondió gentilmente antes de estallar en carcajadas.

_- Eso no me lo hace a mí._

Draco era así, era imposible que dejara de intentar ligarse a cualquier chica.

_- ¿Has visto a Hermione? - _Pidió Ginny colocando su plato y tomando la salsa

_- La he visto esta mañana ir a la biblioteca,- _dijo Draco_. - Me preguntó que demonios hará allí.-_

Podía decir lo que quisiera, Ginny sabía cuales eran las ocupaciones reales de su amiga. Hermione era muy estudiosa y muy insistente con las asignaturas, algo que sus compañeros no comprendían vistos su comportamiento y su popularidad. En realidad, le gustaba estudiar y acarreaba a menudo toneladas de libros a su habitación para leerlos. Todo el mundo lo sabía en Slytherin, su prefecta no tenía otra manía que pasar su tiempo repasando, incluso en año de ÉXTASIS. Pero la pelirroja no lo lamentaba, era gracias a la ayuda de Hermione que había superado sus TIMOS con cierta comodidad.

Siendo sinceros, Ginny no era precisamente una fan de los estudios. Las dos mejores amigas eran muy distintas en el fondo, pero se comprendían con un gesto o con una mirada. Hermione era una chica que despreciaba lo que no era "in" y pretendía continuamente iniciar nuevas modas. Tenía un espíritu muy creativo. Ginny, en cambio, se reía de lo que pensaban los demás y no pensaba mas que en sentirse bien dentro de su piel.

Físicamente también eran distintas. Hermione era castaña con cabellos rizados y sedosos en media melena, un cuerpo perfecto y formas de ensueño. Ginny, en cambio, tenía menos curvas que su mejor amiga pero era más ardiente. Su orgullo era sin duda su cabellera de fuego que reflejaba su temperamento vivo que se transmitía también sobre su hermosa cara. Las diferencias que tenían no disminuían su amistad.

_- ¡Hola, vosotros dos¡ _- dijo Hermione al llegar y sentarse en frente de Ginny.- _ ¿Como va?_

Estaba entusiasmada, como cuando había leido un libro especialmente interesante.

_- Bien... igual que tú por lo que veo¡ - _lanzó Draco, sorprendido de la radiante sonrisa que lucía la castaña.

_- Si, estoy de muy buen humor, - _respondió Hermione.

_- ¡Oh! Me encanta aprovecharme de tu buen humor, - _exclamó Draco..

_Ginny no dejó de notar que todas las ocasiones eran buenas..._

_- ¿De veras¿En qué estas pensando cuando dices esto, cariño? - _Preguntó Hermione en voz baja, con una maliciosa sonrisa y pestañeando frenéticamente.

_- No te lo voy a decir, pero te lo puedo demostrar... ¿Que te parecería esta noche? - _Pidió Draco entrando en ese juego.

_- De acuerdo... esta noche... - _murmuró Hermione.

_- Eh, qué estoy aquí, - _les recordó Ginny que no se había perdido una palabra de su dialogo_. - A pesar de todo VIVA LA DISCRECIÓN.._

Hermione estalló en carcajadas viendo a su mejor amiga levantando los ojos al cielo.

_**FIN DEL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO.**_

* * *

_Gracias por los rewiews._

_**Black Lagoon:** Spanish is easy. Merci pour ton travail. On t'encourage pour continuer ce fic._

_**Ludmy, Belenchiss y Geila Potter-Weasley**. A mí también me sorprendió y me encantó ese "new look". Como además va siguiendo como... ¡cálla esa bocaza, Richard!_

_**Cynthia:** La traducción es manifiestamente mejorable. Espero hacerla cada vez mejor con tu ayuda. Mis peleas con los procesadores de textos dan como para algunos fanfiction. Como además tengo que utilizar varios ordenadores... Este texto que lees ha pasado por WordPerfect 7, Microsoft Word 2003/XP y Openoffice Writer 2,3. Seguro que te suena el verbo desconfigurar. Las conversaciones figuraran entre guiones y en letra cursiva, la acción en letra ordinaria y los pensamientos entrecomillados. _

_**Karkinos:** lo del tronco fue por eso, por la aspereza. Pensé en decir que tenía los labios de lija... pero bueno._

_**GuilletheGryff**: en eso estoy._

_**Espero mas. Buenas noches y buena suerte.  
**_

_**Richard.**_


	3. Prise sur le fait In fraganti

**Capítulo III: Prise sur le fait. Con las manos en la masa.**

Después del desayuno, Ginny y Hermione dejaron a Draco intentando, mal que bien, desembarazarse de Pansy Parkinson.

_ - ¡Qué pesada la tía! - _Declaró Hermione, harta de los melindres de Pansy.

_- ¿Pansy¡No me extraña! - _Exclamó Ginny al llegar al retrato de su sala común.

_- Espero que le deje en paz esta noche ¡Si cree que vamos a jugar a tres bandas... de ninguna de las maneras!_

_- ¿Te disgusta la idea, Hermione? - _Preguntó Ginny sonriendo con picardía.

_- Ese no es mi estilo... y además aquí la ninfómana eres tú,- _añadió la castaña fingiendo ignorar la contrariada mirada de su mejor amiga al oir esa expresión.

_- ¡Bueno, pero no soy la que va a revolcarse con Draco! _Replicó la pelirroja_. (1)_

_- ¡Estás celosa!_ - dijo Hermione sacandole la lengua- . _¡Hey, Blaise! _

Un chico de color alto, sentado sobre uno de los butacones de la sala común se volvió.

_- Ah... sois vosotras,- _ dijo volviendo a su libro.

_- ¿Qué, no estas contento de ver las dos grandes stars de Hogwarts?_ - Le preguntó Hermione indignada.

Él sonrió y declaró con tono burlón:

_- Lo he esperado toda mi vida¿no se nota?- _

_- ¡Eres un desastre, Zabini! - _ replicó Hermione.

Ginny se colocó frente a Blaise observándo como se lanzaban indirectas. Hermione no aguantaba que un chico, en un radio de cincuenta metros, se le resistiera y Blaise lo hacía con frecuencia. No era del todo malo pero sus aires de superioridad no agradaban a todo el mundo. Era un tipo muy selectivo en sus relaciones. Lo encontraba simpático. Le ayudaba ocasionalmente para las pociones porque era el primero en esa asignatura con Hermione y Draco en 7º curso.

De repente y sin razón aparente, se puso a pensar en Harry Potter. "¿Para qué se metía ese tarugo en sus pensamientos¿Si lo detestaba y era recíproco aparentemente por que se ponía inesperadamente a pensar en él?"

_- Hey¿no te despiertas? - _ Una voz la sacó de su reflexión.

_- Hein¿Qué?_ - Contestó enderezándose un poco.

_- ¿Estás dormida o qué? - _Preguntó Hermione irritada.

_- No, no... ¿Qué me estabas diciendo?_

_- Vale... Avísame cuando hayas vuelto..._

Hermione se sentó al lado de Blaise con los brazos cruzados como siempre que se sentía humillada.

_- ¡Oh, Hermione... por favor, para ya, que ya eres mayor!_ - Replicó Ginny, ya harta y levantando los ojos al cielo.

_- ¿Tengo que pedirte perdón? _- Se extraño Hermione, como si no hubiera entendido bien.

_- Por favor, deja de hacer chiquilladas._

Era una de las raras veces que Ginny le replicaba. Normalmente la castaña decía siempre la última palabra.

_- Tengo cosas que hacer._

Salió sin cruzar la mirada. Ginny hizo "Tssss" imitando el sonido de una serpiente, (2) antes de subir a recoger los libros a su propio dormitorio y de salir bajo la mirada zumbona de Blaise. Aunque Hermione era muy inteligente, a menudo se portaba como una hija de papá. Era algo que exasperaba a Ginny debido a las relaciones que mantenía con su propia familía. Al llegar a la clase de Historia de la magia, se sentó en un sitio del fondo, sola.

_- ¡Hola!_ - Oyó una voz alegre.

- La pelirroja se volvió y vió a Luna Lovegood, una Ravenclaw de su año que tenía unos saltones ojos azules, que le estaba sonriendo.

_- Eh... Hola_, - dijo Ginny levemente sorprendida.

_- ¿Puedo sentarme?_ _Gracias, - contestó _antes de que tuviera tiempo de responderle. Prosiguió.

_- Estarás sorprendida que una chica como yo venga a hablarle a alguien tan popular como tú sobretodo si nunca has sido muy amable conmigo.- _

Hablaba de forma completamente desenfadada, como si burlarse de ella fuera de lo mas normal.

_- ¿Por qué me cuentas esto?_ - Le pidió mirándola insistentemente.

_- Oh, por nada, soy amiga tuya... bueno, tuya es mucho decir, de tu hermano Ronald¿sabes?. Y he oido decir..._

_- ¿Qué dicen de mí?_ - La cortó la pelirroja, repentinamente interesada.

_- Bueno, que tu amiga Hermione Granger ejerce una malísima influencia sobre ti y que ahora te comportas como una auténtica...- _

Se calló allí. Binns había empezado su clase, que como de costumbre, nadie seguía.

Ginny no hizo caso al profesor que estaba empezando a contar la vida de un tal Romuald Van Hervet e insistió.

_- ¿Cómo una auténtica qué? - _

_- No voy a repetirlo...- _se sonrojó Lovegood.

_- ¿Por qué?_ - Se extrañó Ginny.

_- Es muy vulgar.- (3) _

_- ¡Oh...! -_

_- No hagas caso, estoy segura que en el fondo eres muy simpática,_ - prosiguió la Ravenclaw.

Se pasó una mano por sus cabellos rubios enmarañados.

Ginny no respondió. "¿Qué tenía esa para hablarle de esa forma?" Terminó. Estaba mal visto tratar con ese tipo de personas de todas todas...

Aguardó pacientemente el final de las clases para buscar a Hermione en su habitación. Bueno, se habían picado un poco, pero eso pasaba a veces y, como de costumbre, subiría a excusarse. Salió con esa intención hacia los apartamentos de los prefectos-jefes. Llamó a la puerta de Hermione varias veces sin que nadie le contestara. Hermione estaba todavía en clase. Al salir, un detalle la sorprendió. Delante de ella, la puerta de Potter estaba entreabierta. Debía... No. ¿Si? No. SI. Finalmente se acercó. Por la lígera abertura, pudo ver una cama con cobertores con los colores de Gryffindor. La curiosidad la empujó y se decidió a entrar y encendió la lámpara. Nadie. La pelirroja cerró la puerta con cuidado y echó una mirada en torno a la habitación. Era más grande que la de Hermione y mucho más cálida. A menos que al no haber ropa tirada por el suelo diera esa impresión. Se acercó a la mesa de trabajo y hojeó los apuntes que encontró. No se dió cuenta que una puerta (seguramente la del cuarto de baño) se abría.

_- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- _ Preguntó una voz detrás de ella.

Ginny se volvió con la horrible sensación de niña pillada con las manos en la masa.

* * *

- ¿Y ahora qué? - Pidió Hermione girándose hacia él.

_Decía que podríamos desaparecernos a tu habitación- _, dijó Draco con una sonrisa.

_- ¿Qué¿Ahora?_ - Se extrañó Hermione.

Hermione lanzó una mirada a la sala común, buscando a Ginny con los ojos. Ella tendría que haberse excusado YA.

_- Si, ahora. Tengo entrenamiento a las siete, figurate. - _ Le remarcó Draco.

_- Para lo que os sirve... siempre perdeís con los Gryffindor._

_- ¡Qué optimista eres! Pero ahora que Ginny está en el equipo tenemos una posibilidad seria de gan..._

_- Venga ya, -_ le cortó Hermione sin querer enredarse en una discusión sobre el Quidditch- . _Subo y te vienes en diez minutos, para que parezca más natural._

_- OK, ve -_, asintió Draco. -_¿No puedes adelantarme un beso primero?-_

_- ¡Eres increíble! - _

_- Lo sé... Es mi encanto personal¿no crees? -_

_- Seguro, - _ dijo Hermione levantando los ojos al cielo.

Pero se apoyó sobre él y puso sus labios sobre los suyos antes de salir de la sala común.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO III.**

_(1) "fricoter" es cocinar, tramar o maquinar. Quizá revolcarse es algo exagerado, pero está mas cerca de eso que de hacer manitas._

_(2) En el original no indica que imite una serpiente. Es una posibilidad._

_(3) Creo que tiene cuatro letras. _

__

* * *

_**Cinthya Starr:** Gracias y espero que esa frase no te haya metido en algun lio. En algunos ambientes juveniles y progresistas se utiliza esa fórmula de saludo, sin duda por influencia francesa. Sobre la longitud de los capítulos respetaré la estructura original... No te preocupes habrá de todo..._

_**Xiiniitha Weasley, R.M.Black, Zafiro Potter y Anasofia**: gracias a vosotros, a la autora, a mis profesores de francés y al diccionario._

_**Belenchiss**: La vida te da sorpresas... Gracias a tí._

_**Geila Potter-Weasley**: Houston, tenemos una problema. Odio los DG (puajj) . La guillotina es de lo mejor de Francia y sirvió para eliminar a los aristocratas arrogantes engreidos que no daban dado palo al agua en su vida. La Sra. Rowling logró que odiara a ese (piiiit) desde la primera línea en que apareció. Y cuando sale en mis historias, es para recibir leña. A la autora también le gustan los DG (puajj otra vez)... pero no te hagas ilusiones._

_Richard. _


	4. Pitoyable explication

**Aviso legal: Los ciudadanos respetuosos con la ley (esos somos nosotros) apreciamos muchísimo el inmenso favor que nos hacen quienes poseen los legítimos derechos legales sobre la obra y los personajes.**

He tenido el honor de que una de mis ff-autoras deje un review en este trabajo. Anatripotter, autora de fics importantes con miles de visitas. No me atrevo a citar uno solo de sus trabajos para que no piense que no me gustan los otros.

Como quiera que la amable visita de compañeros de este calibre hace que me lo pueda terminar creyendo, les suplico que si detectan algo que no... YA SABEN LO QUE TIENEN QUE HACER. SIN ODIO, PERO SIN PIEDAD.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IV: EXPLICACIÓN LAMENTABLE**

No se dió cuenta que una puerta (seguramente la del cuarto de baño) se abría.

_- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - _Preguntó una voz detrás de ella

Ginny se volvió con la horrible impresión de una niña pillada con las manos en la masa...

Aquí dejamos el capítulo anterior

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Potter estaba delante de ella, con una toalla en la cintura. Sin nada más. Ginny pudo apreciar lo bueno (quería decir atractivo) (1) que se había puesto.

_- ¿Y entonces qué?_ - Repitió sin sombra de sonrisa, la mirada fija en ella.

_- Yo, bueno... esto,_ - tartamudeó la joven.

_- No tengo nada que hacer por el momento, así que puedes explicarte con calma, -_ insistió, esperando las explicaciones de la bermeja.

La escena estaba tomando un camino que no gustaba nada a la pelirroja. Intentó una actitud desenvuelta y se pasó la mano de forma automática por el pelo (peligro) y levantó los ojos al cielo, fingiendo sorpresa.

_- Quería hablarte -._

_- ¿Hablarme, de qué podemos hablar tú y yo? -_ Le pidió con las cejas fruncidas.

_- Si, de... ah, de mi hermano_, - respondió forzando una sonrisa.

No tenía que perder su seguridad para parecer creíble.

_- ¿De Ron? Ya veo..._ - dijo el moreno, escéptico.

_- ¿Qué te creías¡El mundo no gira a tu alrededor, Potter!_ - Replicó secamente Ginny.

El Gryffindor le lanzó una severa mirada y los labios de ella dibujaron una sonrisa de victoria.

_- ¿Qué pasa con Ron?_ - Preguntó Potter, ignorando esa cara triunfal.

_- Pasa que... ah, claro, que me gustaría hacerle un regalo para su aniversario,_ - añadió Ginny buscando una excusa al azar.

Patético, realmente patético.

_- Faltan cinco meses para el aniversario de Ron -._

_- Prefiero hacerlo con tiempo suficiente, - _ replicó Ginny.

_- ¿Y para qué me necesitas? -_

_- Bueno... esto... eres su mejor amigo y si... imagino que sabes algo que le gustaría_, - dijó titubeando Ginny segurísima que se estaba hundiendo sola.

Potter la atravesó con la mirada antes de decir.

_- No me necesitas para ofrecerle un regalo como el del año pasado -._

Le había regalado unos pañuelos para sus 17 años. Encantador.

_- ¡Eran de marca!_ - Protestó. - _Además ¿no dicen que lo que cuenta es la intención? -_

Dibujó una mueca que pensó que podría pasar por una risa. Pero al parecer, sin éxito aparente. 

_- Era eso... bien, cuando termines de decir tonterías ya te estás largando de aquí -._

La chica dudó entre una actitud desafiante o declararse vencida y traspasar el umbral de la puerta. Escogió la segunda opción porque la contraria no hubiera servido de nada. Salió de la pieza pasando rapidamente ante él esforzándose para no fijarse en ese cuerpo, sobre todo en esos músculos del pecho.

* * *

Justo al salir, Draco estaba a punto de entrar en la habitación de Hermione. Se detuvo al verla.

_- ¿Ginny¿Que hacías allí dentro?_ - Preguntó sorprendido mirando la puerta que se había cerrado detrás de ella.

_- Veras... yo_, - empezó Ginny. - _No importa. ¿Está Hermione ahora en su habitación? -._

_- Si, iba a entrar ahora mismo, - _ respondió mirándola con curiosidad.

"¿Qué estaría haciendo en la habitación de Potter? " pensó Draco.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo, la chica salió con pasos rápidos.

_- ¡Ah, estás aquí¿Qué te ha pasado? - _ Pidió Hermione al ver la cara de sorpresa que Draco lucía al entrar en su habitación.

_- Acabo de ver a Ginny. Estaba saliendo de la habitación de Potter_, - añadió ante la mirada expectante de Hermione.

_- ¡No puede ser, me estás tomando el pelo! -_ Se extrañó Hermione -_¿Qué estaría haciendo allí? -._

_- No lo sé, no me ha dicho nada -. _

_- Es muy extraño de todas formas,_ - insistió Hermione. _- Estás seguro que... -_

_- Si. Y parecia irritada, por lo menos me lo ha parecido -_.

_- A no ser que ella quiera hablarle de la comadreja, pero me extrañaría. Iré a preguntarle,_ - dijo Hermione suspirando.

Draco se acercó a alla y le susurró al oido.

_- Para de una vez, por favor... - _

_- Ya estoy calladita. _- 

Iba a demostrarle hasta que punto. Se giró y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos. Él la abrazó por la cintura buscando sus labios. Se los ofreció y su beso que había sido tierno hasta entonces se inflamó. Ella lo atrajó a la cama y se colocó rapidamente a horcajadas sobre él. La joven le lanzó una pícara sonrisa acariciándole el pecho. Tiró de ella y pegó otra vez los labios sobre los de ella. Sus besos se hicieron más premiosos y sus gestos mas febriles. La ropa empezaba a estorbarles.

* * *

- ¡ Mierda, llegó tarde! - Dijo Draco saliendo del cuarto de baño de Hermione.

Todavía tenía que ponerse la ropa de Quidditch "¡Los compañeros de equipo seguro que me matan!".

_- ¡Nos vemos enseguida!_ - Le dijo a Hermione que le miraba ponerse en acción con una expresión divertida.

Ya no pudo responderle porque se había precipitado al exterior.

_- ¡Qué estará haciendo! _- Exclamó Blaise, malhumorado.

Ginny encogió los hombros y cerró los ojos, notando el suave viento de octubre sobre su rostro mientras los compañeros del equipo le decían de todo menos guapo al capitán.

En algunos minutos, vieron llegar a Draco, con los cabellos despeinados y con toda la pinta haberse vestido en menos de un minuto.

_- ¡Has llegado demasiado pronto! -_ Gruñó Blaise lanzando una feroz mirada al rubio.

_- ¡Lo siento!_ - Dijo Draco montando en su escoba.

El entrenamiento había comenzado.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO CUARTO.**

�Notas del traductor

(1) En el fic francés es "mignon" (apuesto, atractivo) pero al Sur de los Pirineos esas palabras no serían precisamente las primeras que le vendrían a la cabeza a un/a chico/a

* * *

**DesiWeasley, Ludmy:** Gracias

**Anatripotter:**

Admirada autora: el fic en francés no está terminado (Está en el capítulo XI) y no puedo forzar el ritmo. Sigo la estructura del fic original. Personalmente prefiero los capítulos cortos. Hay menos posibilidades de errores y son más fáciles de leer y de comprender. Te adelanto que apenas habeis visto nada del carácter de las "nuevas" Slytherin. 

Y no, Audrey (Black Lagoon) confirma que no está traducido al inglés.

**Belenchiss:** Espera y veras.

**Geila Potter-Weasley: **Pasará lo que tenga que pasar.

Gracias por las lecturas y por los reviews."Lo bueno, si breve, dos veces bueno." Habrá capítulos largos, incluso demasiado largos para mi gusto. Buenas noches y buena suerte.

**Richard**


	5. Baiser vraiment mortel

**Aviso legal:** La obra y los personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y de quienes poseen los derechos legales sobre los mismos.

Sobre todo gracias a la ff-autora Black Lagoon.

* * *

**CAPITULO V: Beso VERDADERAMENTE mortal.**

_- ¿Estás bien, Ginny?_ - Hermione se lo había preguntado doce veces desde que se sentaron a la mesa.

_- ¿Decías algo?_ - levantó la cabeza para responder.

_- ¿Seguro que va bien?_ _Has estado rara todo este rato_-, se inquietó Hermione. - _¿No vas a comer nada? - _

_- Apenas tengo ganas_, - respondió Ginny esbozando una sonrisa.

_- En todo caso,- _ dijo Draco, sentado al lado de Hermione, _- este año a quien tengo ganas es a los Gryffindor-._

_- Ya era hora-_, remarcó Blaise Zabini, altivo como siempre. _- Hace seis años que nos ganan -._

_- Si -,_ admitió Malfoy. _ - Ahora que han cambiado algunas cosas debería irnos mejor -._

Lanzó una mirada furtiva a Crabbe y Goyle, algo alejados, que se peleaban por un muslo de pollo.

Ginny se volvió hacia la mesa de los Gryffindor. Vió a su hermano hablando con Potter. Se sentía molesta por el episodio de la habitación. Quizá insconscientemente lo había mirado demasiado porque el moreno se estaba fijando en ella. Bajó la cabeza sobre el plato que ni había tocado y suspiró.

_- ¿Seguro que estás bien, Gin?_ Le pidió de nuevo Hermione.

_- Si, de verdad-_, afirmó ante la mirada inquisitiva de la prefecta. - _Lo que pasa que estoy cansada del entrenamiento_ -.

_- Perdón ¿podeis atenderme? -_ Dijo una voz infantil.

Hermione se volvió y vió un chico de primer año que le tendía dos sobres.

_- ¿Qué pasa?_ - Se extrañó Hermione.

_- Esto... esto es del profesor Slughorn que os invita a una de sus fiestas._

_- ¡Oh, de acuerdo, y gracias!_ - Dijó la castaña sonriendo amablemente.

El chico enrojeció y se alejó a toda prisa.

_- Toma, ésta es para ti, Ginny, - _ dijo Hermione dándole uno de los sobres.

_- No sabía que estas fiestas empezarán tan temprano -_, dijo Ginny después de leer la carta.

_- Ya estamos en octubre -,_ recalcó la prefecta-jefe.

_- Siempre he dicho que ese profesor era un patán -_, terció Draco.

_- ¿Por qué? ¿No será porque nunca te ha invitado?_ - Se burló Hermione.

_- No, ¿por quien me tomas? Si crees que no ir a esas fiestecitas me afecta_... - replicó bastante seco.

_- Ohhh... estaba bromeando, Draco. No te pongas nervioso_ -, dijo la castaña dándole un beso en la mejilla.

_- No estoy nerv..._

Le besó apasionadamente para que se callara.

_- ¿Estais saliendo juntos? -_ Preguntó Ginny, cuando estaban sentadas ante la chimenea de su sala común.

_- ¿Mhhh? ¿Quien hace qué?_ - Preguntó la prefecta levantando la cabeza de su libro.

_- Draco y tú_ -, preguntó la pelirroja.

_- Si, ¿por qué lo preguntas? -_

_- Me habeis sorprendido porque os conocen como coleccionistas de aventuras de una noche. ¿o no?-_

Hermione pensó durante unos instantes para declarar con voz neutra:

_- Si, pero dicen que "No se juntan si no se parecen"_ - (1)

Bostezó.

_- ¡Voy a hacer mi ronda y luego a dormir, hasta mañana!_ -

_- ¡Buenas noches!_ - Dijo sonriendo Ginny.

Hermione se levantó y salió de la sala común. Ginny puso su atención en su trabajo para McGonagall. Lo había chapuceado de cualquier manera por falta de tiempo y molestar a Hermione para eso habría sido inútil. Tendría otra hora de castigo pero lo podría hacer sin problemas. Levantó la cabeza y la visión de las parejitas besuqueandose por las butacas la deprimió.

_- ¡Salud, Ginny! _-.

_- Ah, Vladimir, ¿como te va? -_

_- Va bien, ¿y a tí? - _

_- Muy bien -,_ respondió Ginny forzando una sonrisa.

_- ¿Quieres venir conmigo a Hogsmeade este fin de semana?_ - Le pidió el chico precipitadamente.

Ginny le miró sorprendida. Ella no esperaba de ninguna de las maneras que él la invitara a salir. Y por cierto, no tenía la menor intención de salir con él.

_- Lástima, no podrá ser. Ya le he dicho que sí a otro -,_ mintió.

_- Es una pena,_ - respondió visiblemente decepcionado, antes de marcharse.

* * *

Hermione recorría un corredor de las mazmorras y tomó un atajo. Esta noche, era el momento de patrullar los pasillos buscando los alumnos que no estuvieran en su sala común.

_- ¿No será mi prefecta-jefe favorita?_ - Preguntó una voz que reconoció inmediatamente

Levantó la mirada y vió el rostro de su chico salir de entre las sombras.

_- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí fuera a estas horas, Draco?_ - Preguntó algo severa.

_- Estaba retenido con Snape_ -.

- ¿Snape te ha castigado? Preguntó, sorprendida.

Él rubio asintió.

_- ¿Pero por qué?_ -

_Fue por hablar de "Él-que-tú-sabes", mi padre quiere que entre en sus planes a fin de año -._

_- ¿Y tú, qué quieres?_ - Preguntó Hermione cogiendole la mano.

_- Puedes estar segura que, si tuviera elección, no serviría jamás a esa serpiente, pero...- _

_- Pero no tienes elección, lo sé_ -, la prefecta terminó la frase.

_- ¿Y tú, qué haces?_ -

_- Mi ronda. ¿Vienes conmigo?_ -

_- No puede ser. Filch esta rondando por los rincones_ -, le informó.

_- Nos vemos mañana -._

La chica le besó dulcemente antes de seguir.

* * *

La pelirroja se levantó para salir. Pensaba tomar un baño en la sala de los prefectos, era mucho mejor que la de su dormitorio. Llegó al panel y murmuró "Aroma de pino" y se deslizó por el agujero del retrato. Era una de las grandes ventajas que tenía el ser la mejor amiga de una prefecta-jefe. Después de comprobar que la sala estaba vacía, la pelirroja entró en una cabina, se desvistió y tomó una toalla limpia. Se cubrió con ella y salió del cubículo. Cuando iba a meterse en la piscina, alguien salía de una cabina. Ginny apenas tuvo tiempo de taparse con la toalla.

_- ¡Potter! ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí?_ - Se exaltó.

_- Soy yo el que tendría que preguntartelo, ¿qué estás haciendo en la sala de baño de los prefectos?_ - Preguntó con tono muy serio.

De acuerdo. Se había apuntado un tanto.

_- ¿Y tú qué? ¿No tienes tu baño privado por un casual?_ - Preguntó ella con menosprecio.

_- Tengo completo derecho a estar aquí, no como tú..._ empezó.

Levantó los ojos al cielo. Era imposible que la mandara a paseo dos veces en un mismo día un estúpido como Potter.

_- ¿Yo qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer, Potter? ¿Castigarme?_ - Cuestionó la chica acercandose peligrosamente a él.

Parecía a punto de replicar, pero estaban tan cerca que ni una palabra salió de su boca.

_- Me gustaría mucho verlo..._ - le cuchicheó al oido la pelirroja.

Estaban realmente muy cerca, Ginny podía sentir el aroma penetrante de su colonia y el malestar del chico. Ver sus labios, tan tentadores... hasta el punto de traspasar el límite de la locura, pensó ella... Y le besó.

Los ojos del Niño-qué-vivió casi saltaron de la sorpresa. Pensó que estaba loca de verdad pero estaba tan insinuante (2) en esa toalla... No, no podía. Era la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo y además una Slytherin. Pero a pesar de sus escrúpulos de conciencia, respondió al beso. No duró mucho, poco después deshacieron su abrazo.

_- Bueno..._ - empezó el Gryffindor, visiblemente confuso.

_- No hace falta que digas nada_ -, siguió Ginny rapidamente.

Asintió y miró como se metía en una cabina antes de salir. Ginny esperó que saliera para salir a su vez. Haberle besado era una cosa, pero que además le gustara era otra. No podía sentirse atraída por él, era imposible, inconcebible e inaceptable. Su cerebro repetía "error, error, error" a esa idea.

**FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO.**

* * *

Notas del traductor

(1) "Qui se rassemble, s'assemble". Lo he traducido como el proverbio de mi tierra que en lengua catalana es "No se pleguen que no se semblin". También hay quien dice que los opuestos se atraen... así que si buscamos lo suficiente hay un proverbio para cada situación.

(2) Como en el capítulo anterior "attirante" (atrayente, atractiva) no es precisamente la primera palabra que le pasó por la cabeza. Tampoco es muy probable que lo sea insinuante.

* * *

**Belenchiss, Ginevra Hale, lunatipola**: Gracias a vosotros. Los lectores si que son buenos.

**Zafiro Potter**: ¿Qué decías de una toalla? Cuando leí tu review, pensé... la que le espera la próxima semana. Las toallas, de momento, no se caen... xD

**Anatripotter**: Para mí eres de las mejores. Punto. A mí también me encanta estirar. Te recomiendo "Dulce hotel" xDD. Si te gusta esta nueva faceta de Ginny, espera y veras...

**Hany Blackswan**: No te puedo adelantar nada porque todavía no sé nada. En el fic en francés el asunto está como está.

Richard.


	6. Jeu de séduction

**Aviso legal: **La obra y los personajes pertenecen a la autora Sra. J.K.Rowling y a quienes detentan los derechos legales sobre los mismos. Esto es sólo un ejercicio sin interés alguno.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VI: JEU DE SÉDUCTION. JUEGO DE SEDUCCIÓN.**

Al día siguiente Ginny se despertó pensando en lo que había pasado la noche anterior. "Había besado a Harry Potter", se dijo con amargura. Harry Potter, el Niño-que-vivió. El estudiante idolatrado por docenas de alumnos. Suspiró mientras doblaba las sabanas. Después se dirigió a paso cansino al cuarto de baño. Lanzó una ojeada a su imagen.

_- ¿Has visto la cara que tienes hoy, pobrecita?_ - Le dijo con una sonrisita burlona.

_- Creo que esta mañana pasaré de tus comentarios, gracias_... - replicó la pelirroja a su propio rostro.

La imagen le sacó la lengua antes de volver a su función normal. Ginny se recogió el pelo de forma automática y entró en la ducha debatiendo con su conciencia.

"_¡Has besado a Harry Potter! - Y me ha encantado ..._

_¡El enemigo número uno de Slytherin, tu casa! - ... y tengo ganas de volver a hacerlo. _

_¡Puedes tener todos los chicos que quieras! - ¿Y si por casualidad, lo quieres a él?_

_Abandona, sólo es un cretino. - Cretino, pero no está nada mal..."_

_- ¡Ginny, date prisa! A todas nos gustaría estar también media hora bajo la ducha - ,_ chilló una voz detrás de la puerta, interrumpiendo...

Reconoció la voz de Julia Fenell, una de sus compañeras de habitación.

_- ¡Vale, ya salgo!_ - Replicó secamente.

Veinte minutos más tarde, entraba en el Gran Salón, donde fue recibida por una Hermione que parecía estar en la gloria.

_- ¿Has dormido bien, Ginny?_ - Preguntó después de despachar una tostada.

_- He tenido mejores días, ¿qué clase tienes ahora? - _

_- Pociones -_, respondió la prefecta-jefe. _- Con los Gryffindor, vamos a martirizar a Potter y su banda-._

_- Una prefecta-jefe no debería hacer esas cosas_... - comentó la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

_- Me conoces... puedo ser muy sutil y después...- _volvió bruscamente el pulgar hacia abajo.

Fue interrumpida por la llegada de las lechuzas con el correo. Abrió el sobre que una lanzó sobre ella y sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa cuando vió al remitente de la carta.

_- ¿Qué es?_ - Preguntó Ginny con curiosidad.

_- Es una carta de... Viktor -_, respondió Hermione hojeandola.

_- ¿Krum? -_

La castaña asintió.

_- ¿Y que te dice? -_

_- Nada especial... que viene a Londres la próxima semana y que le gustaría mucho volver a verme -._

_- ¿Volver a verte? Pero si no hubo nada entre vosotros, ¿o sí? Me dijiste que no -,_ comentó la pelirroja mirando insistentemente y sin disimulo a su amiga.

_- ¡Yo... Draco!_ - Exclamó apresurandose a esconder el sobre entre sus libros.

_- Salud -,_ dijo el rubio sentándose a su lado.

La besó en la frente antes de sonreir a Ginny y pasando de Pansy Parkinson que no paraba de mirarles con rabia.

_- Salud - _, contestó Ginny devolviendo la sonrisa.

Continuó tranquilamente su desayuno escuchando la pareja hablar de la salida a Hogsmeade.

_- Ginny, ¿Vas a ir con alguien? Así podríamos ir los cuatro -_, sugirió Hermione.

_- No creo que vaya, lástima_ -, respondió rápidamente.

_- ¿Pero por qué?_ - Insistió Hermione, extrañada.

_- No tengo ganas -._

La prefecta arrugó la frente. "¿No quería Ginny Weasley salir a Hogsmeade? ¿No le estaría ocultando algo?" Su amiga estaba rara esos días. Hermione se prometió plantearle sus dudas mas tarde.

Giró la cabeza y allí estaba Pansy Parkinson, fija en ella, con una mirada asesina. Se volvió de nuevo a Draco y pegó sus labios a los del chico para besarlo con pasión, cuidando de mirar de reojo a la señorita Cara de Bulldog... que se apartó furiosa.

Ginny miraba a menudo hacia la mesa de los Gryffindor. "No puedo creerlo, Potter me está obsesionando." meditaba apurada.

_- Ginny, voy a clase, ¿nos vemos para comer? _ - Preguntó Hermione mientras se levantaba con Draco.

_- Vale -_, respondió la pelirroja, distraida.

* * *

"¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? ¡Dejarse besar por esa Slytherin, responder a ese beso robado! Esa tía era todo lo que odiaba, tan superficial, tan insolente, tan vulgar... ¡Prefería de mucho las chicas naturales que no pasaban su tiempo calentando a la comunidad masculina de Hogwarts!".

Era seductora, vale, muy seductora, pero no había nada espontáneo ni en su carácter, ni en sus actos, ni en sus palabras. Era atractiva, lo sabía y se aprovechaba. Le sacaba de quicio. Las sonrisitas encantadoras, el mordisqueo del labio inferior, el contoneo sugerente de caderas... todo, todo calculado. Pero por lo menos era mejor que Hermione Granger, la mayor depravada de Hogwarts.

Se había preguntado con frecuencia porque Ginny Weasley había ido a Slytherin. Ron le había confesado que antes ya había notado en ella algunas cualidades mas bien de Slytherin, pero que también tenía un gran coraje, pero a base de frecuentar a Malfoy y a Granger, su comportamiento se había ido degradando.

"Deja de darle vueltas, no puedes borrar ese beso de tu cabeza."

_- ¿Hey, Harry, sigues aquí?_ - Preguntó una voz, sacando al superviviente de su ensueño.

_- ¿Y ahora?_ - Rezongó Harry volviendose hacia Ron.

_- ¿Qué te pasa, tío (1)? Tienes mala cara -_, señaló su amigo al verlo.

_- Nada, va bien..._ - murmuró el moreno antes de recoger su bolsa. - _¿Vamos? _-

_- Ve delante y nos vemos, espero a Lavender_ -.

El Niño-que-vivió cabeceó antes de salir del Gran Salón.

Casi inmediatamente después de la salida de los dos amigos, Ginny terminaba su desayuno y también salía del Gran Salón. En un corredor, encontró a su hermano con su amiguita Lavender Brown bien entrelazados y besándose fogosamente. Harta del espectáculo, no pudo menos que rezongar, burlona:

_- ¡Hey, parejita desbocada, hay habitaciones para eso! -_

Se volvieron sobresaltados como crios atrapados en falta. Reconociendo a su hermana, Ron apretó los dientes, furioso y escupió:

_- Vete, ... - (2)_

_- ¡Francamente, Ron-Ron, no sabía que podías ser tan burro. Luego te quejas si hago cosas parecidas, por Merlin!_ - Se guaseó Ginny con una sonrisa que enrabietó a su hermano.

_- Déjala, Ron -,_ empezó Lavender con una mirada malintencionada. _No es más que una reventada (3) y ... AHHHH -. _No pudo terminar.

La rubia estaba levitando, a pocos centímetros del suelo, delante de una irritada Ginny, que manejaba su varita. Su hermano rugió:

_- ¡Déjala en el suelo!_ -

_- ¡NUNCA MÁS TE ATREVAS A INSULTARME DE ESA MANERA, BROWN!_ - Replicó la pelirroja agitando su varita.

Se volvió y continuó su camino ante los ojos de Ron que había salvado in extremis la caida de su amiguita.

* * *

La prefecta-jefe llegó a las mazmorras en compañía de Draco. Se adelantaron y se instalaron en medio de la clase. Un poco mas tarde, mientras Hermione escribía los veintiseis ingredientes que permitían elaborar una poció de desintoxicación, Draco le pasó una nota. Ella levantó los ojos hacía el profesor, comprobando que no miraba en esa dirección antes de desplegar la nota sobre su muslo.

"_¿Por qué Finnigan te está mirando de esa manera? Me estoy poniendo celoso."_

Hermione dejó escapar una sonrisa y miró en dirección de los Gryffindor. Seamus miraba en su dirección, con la boca abierta y una expresión ansiosa en el rostro. Pero rápidamente notó una cosa.

"_No me está mirando a mí, Dray"_, escribió sobre la nota antes de devolversela a Draco.

El rubio leyó la respuesta y la miró extrañado. Se volvió. No había ninguna chica potable a ese lado de la clase. Apenas había chicas, salvo:

"_¿¿PANSY PARKINSON??"_

La castaña apenas podía contener las carcajadas.

"_No, idiota. Te está mirando A TÍ."_ -

Él chico la miró perplejo.

"_¿De qué me hablas?"_

Ella levantó la vista al cielo. "No se entera."

"_Finnigan es gay."_

El rubio miró hacia el interesado y comprobó que era a él a quien Finnigan observaba. Cuando cruzaron las miradas, el Gryffindor bajó la vista sonrojado.

"_¿Cómo sabías que era gay?"_

"_Salió con Thomas el año pasado. Y ahora fantasea contigo... Los celos son ahora MÍOS."_

"_Draco Malfoy es hetero al doscientos por ciento, y estás bien colocada para saberlo, Hermione."_

Le devolvió una sonrisa antes de seguir.

"_Efectivamente y ahora que no tengo dudas, vuelvo a mis pociones."_

Le devolvió la nota antes de mojar su pluma en el tintero y se inclinó sobre su pergamino.

* * *

Hacía mas de media hora que lo observaba, pensó Ginny consultando su reloj. Estaba instalada en la biblioteca supuestamente ocupada en leer un grueso volumen sobre las plantas carnívoras, pero en realidad le estaba acechando. Estaba allí, a algunas mesas de distancia de ella con su hermano y Brown. Tenía aspecto ausente y no mostraba interés en los otros dos que se besaban impetuosamente. Poco después, su hermano y la chica salieron de la biblioteca dejando solo a su amigo. Vestía la camisa del uniforme pero algunos botones estaban desabrochados dejando asomar su pecho. Su corbata también estaba suelta, dándole un aspecto informal que Ginny encontraba terriblemente sexy.

Tenía que admitir que la situación era cómica de veras. Estaba espiando a Potter, el cicatrizado. Le vió colocar sus libros y salir de la biblioteca. Hizo lo mismo y marchó tras él. Anduvo un momento y se sorprendió de verle bajar las escaleras al final del corredor. "¿No estaba la sala de los Gryffindor más arriba en la torre?". Maldiciendo otra vez más su curiosidad, lo siguió discretamente. "Discretamente" era decir demasiado porque tropezó con el último escalón y rodó por el suelo.

- "_¡Mierda!"_ . - Juró confiando que Potter no hubiera escuchado la caida.

Desgraciadamente para ella, cuando levantó los ojos, él estaba delante de ella. Echó pestes interiormente, ya no contaba las veces que se había puesto en ridículo delante de él. Pero se sorprendió al ver que le tendía la mano para ayudarla.

_- Podría decir que me estás siguiendo, Weasley_ -, le dijo arqueando las cejas.

_- Gracias... Por Merlin, Potter, deliras. ¿Qué motivo podría tener para seguirte?_ - Se burló Ginny adoptando un tono irónico.

Él hizo una mueca por toda contestación.

_- Otra vez el cararajada egocéntrico, ¿otra vez visiones? ¿qué has visto esta vez? ¡Oh, pobre Potter!_ - Le satirizaba para provocarle.

_- Me estabas espiando en la biblioteca. ¿Eso era una visión?_ - Le preguntó mirándola fijamente.

_- ¡Anda ya! Yo... esto... quería..._ - titubeó de forma patética, enrojeciendo.

_- Lo que pensaba... -_

Giró sobre sus talones para alejarse pero Ginny iba tras él.

_- ¿Por qué me sigues, Weasley? - _

_- ¡No te estoy siguiendo, Potter! Para volver a nuestra sala común tengo todo el derecho de bajar estas escaleras_ -, replicó mirándole sin pizca de sonrisa.

_- Como prefecto-jefe, tengo todo el derecho de vagar por los pasillos _-.

_- Idiota_ -, soltó la chica de sopetón.

_- ¿Perdon, he oido algo?_ - Se asombró.

_- Idiota _-, le repitió. - _Odio que hagas eso_ -.

_- ¿Qué haga que?_ - Preguntó el Gryffindor, sorprendido.

_- Siempre tienes que replicarme. Me pones muy nerviosa -_. Admitió timidamente bajando los ojos.

¿Ginny Weasley tímida? El moreno no creía lo que estaba viendo. Pero su sorpresa se superó cuando ella levantó de nuevo la mirada con un brillo seductor. La conocía ahora mejor y la forma de mirarle y sobretodo esa sonrisa encantadora le alteraban. Ella se acercó peligrosamente, haciendole recular hasta la pared. Se estaba alarmando, esa tía estaba loca: Hacía unos instantes discutían y ahora parecía incitarle.

_- Mejor si te callas, Potty. Estás mas guapo con la boca cerrada_ -, le susurró al oido, coqueteando.

Estaba aterrorizado. Ella lo sabía y le encantaba. Le gustaba ese juego para el que estaba mucho mas preparada. La miraba alarmado y sabía que no podría resistirla.

_- Te gusto Potter, admítelo de una vez..._ - murmuró acercándose todavía más, si es que era posible.

Y ella le besó con toda la furia del deseo por fin liberado. Él respondió al beso con el mismo ardor. Un escalofrio recorrió la columna vertebral de la chica cuando él la abrazó por la cintura estrechándola todo lo que pudo hacia él.

**FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO SEXTO.**

* * *

(1) He traducido "Vieux", literalmente "viejo" por "tío" expresión coloquial entre amigos de confianza.

(2) La autora no ha querido escribir un insulto tan vulgar. El traductor tampoco pero para dar una pista, creo que termina por "a".

(3) Es mas bien literal "Pouffiasse"

* * *

RESPUESTAS.

Belenchiss: En este fic, Ginny sabe lo que tiene que hacer en cada momento. El que no parece saberlo es el otro. Saludos.

Desy Weasley: La traducí porque era distinta y me gustaba, como la mayor parte de los HxG. El punto débil de este paralelismo es la falta de valentía, por no decir otra cosa, del rubio. La pelirroja siempre ha sido valiente. Lo veremos en los capítulos siguientes. Gracias.

Anatripotter: Nos encanta ver como retuerces a tus personajes, sobre todo a ese Harry desconocido de "Amor por contrato". "Dulce hotel" lo escribí de un tirón, sin apenas revisar, por una historia real que me contaron... Tanto como histérica, yo le diría infantil o inmadura. El final está forzado, quizá me decida a traducirlo y entonces lo alargaré un poquito. Anímate a escribir ese "subido de tono" que tienes en mente. Y no, ése no ha sido precisamente mortal, pero ha sido el primero...

Zafiro Potter: Veo que te ha gustado, xDD. Baisers Mortels es de Black Lagoon y se hace lo que ella dispone. Malfoy no es mi favorito. En "Sustitutos" hice que le golpearan, le dispararan flechas, le emborracharan, le echaran de casa, le partieran el cráneo y le encerraran en Azkaban, culpable de embriaguez, ludopatía, maltrato a mujeres, estafa, vagancia y homicidio... creo que le conviene un descanso, así será más dura será la próxima caida, xDD

A todos: La autora nos saluda y responde a la pregunta sobre Ron y Hermione. De paso, practicamos un poco. French is easy.

_Bonjour!_

_Je suis contente d'apprendre que la fic plaît aussi en espagnol et de voir que aimes la traduite égalament! Mais le français n'est pas une langue très difficile (ou peut-être que je dis ça parce que ja n'ai jamais eu besoin de l'apprendre)_

_Je peux répondre à ta question pour Ron parce qu'il n'aura pas un rôle important dans l'histoire. Pour Hermione, c'est différent, elle est TROP importante pour que je dévoile le reste de l'intrigue. Je suis en train d'écrire le 12 ème chapitre, qui est l'avant-dernier chapitre et il se passera quelque chose, que j'imagine, personne ne s'en était douté. Biz! Black Lagoon._

Buenos dias,

Estoy contenta de saber que el fic gusta también en español (2000 hits) y de ver que te gusta traducirla. El francés no es una lengua muy difícil (o quizá digo esto porque nunca he tenido necesidad de aprenderla)

Puedo responder a tu (vuestra) pregunta sobre Ron porque él no tendrá un papel importante en la historia. Hermione es diferente, es DEMASIADO IMPORTANTE para que desvele el resto de la intriga. Estoy escribiendo el capítulo 12, que será el penúltimo y pasará algo que imagino que nadie ha podido sospechar. Besos. Black Lagoon.

**Buenas noches y buena suerte.**

**Richard.**


	7. Suspicions

**Aviso legal: la obra y los personajes pertenecen a la autora y a los legales propietarios de los derechos de explotación.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VII: SUSPICIONS. SOSPECHAS.**

Hermione entró en la sala común con la firme intención de hablar con Ginny. Reprendió severamente a dos chicos de quinto que se divertían lanzando bolas explosivas a los de primero. Después echó un vistazo a la sala, buscando a su mejor amiga. La encontró sobre un sofa, hojeando distraidamente una revista. Se sentó a su lado suspirando. Ella la miró brevemente antes de saludarla.

_- Hello, _- dijo manteniendo su atención en la revista.

_- Salud ... ¿cómo estás? -_

_- Bien... ¿por qué lo preguntas?_ - Se extrañó la joven.

_- No sé... ahora mismo pareces tener la cabeza muy lejos de aquí..._ - remarcó la prefecta-jefe observando atentamente las reacciones de su amiga.

_- Tú... tú estás imaginando cosas..._ - se evadió intentando contenerse ante la mirada sondeadora de su amiga.

_- Somos amigas, Ginny. Casi hermanas. Sabes que puedes contármelo TODO -,_ se obstinó la castaña.

Ginny se volvió, dejando su revista. Evidentemente no se lo podía contar TODO. Bueno, todo menos lo de Potter. Por lo menos de momento. La entristecía tener que mentir pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Por eso se hizo la ofendida y arrugó la frente:

_- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Insinuas que te estoy ocultando algo?_ - Respondió.

_- No, claro que no, Gin... pero digamos que pareces tan ausente estos últimos dias que pensaba que quizás... me tienes preocupada _-, declaró Hermione con una mirada asustada que sonaba falsa.

_- No es nada importante -_, replicó Ginny con una leve sonrisa.

Hermione devolvió la sonrisa antes de volverse hacia la chimenea. _"Sé que me estás escondiendo algo, Ginny Weasley, créeme, te conozco demasiado bien, encontraré tu secreto, amiguita, puedes contar con que Hermione Granger lo descubrirá... " _se prometió la Slytherin.

_- ¿Vamos a mi habitación?_ - Propuso Hermione con una ancha sonrisa y volviendo de nuevo a su amiga.

_- OK_ -, aceptó la pelirroja levantandose.

Salieron de la sala común de los Slytherin y recorrieron el corredor de las mazmorras en silencio. Poco después llegaban al pasillo que conducía a los apartamentos de los prefectos-jefes. Al llegar, vieron a Potter preparado para salir. Su mirada se fijó inmediatamente en Ginny que le miraba de la misma forma bajo los ojos interrogadores de Hermione que no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Ese cruce duró solo algunos segundos y Potter las dejó pasar antes de salir.

_- ¿Por Merlín? ¿Qué ha tomado para mirarte de esa forma? - _

_- No lo sé ¿entramos ya?_ - Respondió rápidamente antes de arrastrar apresuradamente a Hermione dentro de la habitación.

* * *

Al día siguiente Hermione expuso sus dudas a Draco que la escuchaba atentamente. Le contó lo del extraño comportamiento de Ginny, como rehusó salir con ellos y sobre todo _esa mirada_ con Potter.

_- Te lo juro Draco, notaba tensión sexual en el aire, era extraño, alucinante_... - comentó Hermione.

_- ¿Quizá tramaban algo juntos, quien sabe?_ Preguntó Draco después de calmar sus risas frente a la última frase de la prefecta.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, asombrada:

_- ¡Por Merlin, Draco díme que estás bromeando! ¡Ginny y Potter! ¡Pero si es IM-PO-SI-BLE!_ - Exclamó la castaña como si oyera la fantasía más loca de su vida.

_- ¿Por qué no?_ - Se sorprendió Draco enarcando la ceja.

_- ¡Porque es un Gryffindor y el codigo de honor de los Slytherin dice -no liarse nunca con un Gryffi-, porque los detestamos y encima porque se trata de Potter! ¿No te basta con eso? - _

_- No lo sé, - _se obstinó el rubio_. - Es posible que Ginny no sea una auténtica Slytherin, por culpa de su familia y... - _

_- ¿Qué Ginny no es una verdadera Slytherin? _- Preguntó Hermione a punto de atragantarse. - _¿Y dónde ha estado los cinco últimos años? ¡Ginny Weasley es una auténtica Slytherin, tanto como tú y yo! -_

_- Lo admito. ¡Pero eso no impide que se sienta atraida por Potter! - _

_- Es mi mejor amiga, la conozco Draco, no saldría con Potter nunca, ¡Es imposible!_ - La castaña estaba aterrada por esa idea.

"¡Le resultaba inconcebible que su mejor amiga estuviera atraída por un patán como el cararajada!".

_- Dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen -,_ comentó Draco con una sonrisa picara.

- ¡_No sale con Potter, y si tengo que seguirla para demostrartelo, lo haré!_ - Se embaló Hermione con insistencia.

Tenía razón, estaba segura...

* * *

En ese preciso momento Ginny terminaba su retención solo medio irritada. La directora de los Gryffindor le había puesto una semana de castigo por falta de atención e insolencia en el trato de un profesor. En fin, no era uno de sus mejores días. Salió del despacho y caminaba lentamente por el pasillo del cuarto piso. Consultó su reloj y vio que era casi medianoche, pero ella continuaba recorriendo los pasillos a la búsqueda -sin querer admitirlo- de Potter.

Potter... no tenía otra cosa en la cabeza desde la noche anterior, bueno su beso. "¡Y además por su culpa! ¿Por qué besaba tan bien? ¿Por qué no la rechazaba cada vez que ella le saltaba encima, por Merlin?" A ver si debajo de sus miradas desdeñosas y sus tonos arrogantes, no le era tan indiferente...

Al bajar la escalera que la llevaba a las mazmorras, se dió la vuelta. Claro, tenía ganas de VERLE. Volvió sobre sus pasos y empezó a registrar los pasillos a la caza de su moreno preferido. "Su moreno preferido. ¡Ahora ya le ponía nombres cariñosos a Potter! ¡Patética!" Unos besitos tontos y ya estaba registrando los pasillos para encontrar alguien a quien detestaba... bueno, que había detestado...

Llevaba casi media hora buscando a Potter sin encontrarlo en ningún sitio cuando alguien la llamó:

_- ¡Hey, Ginny! -_

La pelirroja se volvió y descubrió a su amiga que salía a su encuentro, inquisidora.

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? _- Le preguntó suspicaz.

Estaba castigada con la vieja McGo, contestó rehuyendo la mirada de la prefecta-jefe.

Francamente, ¿qué habría dicho Hermione si Ginny le hubiera admitido el motivo real?

_-¿Y tú, que estás haciendo?_ - La interrogó intentando parecer despreocupada.

_- Me toca turno de guardia esta noche -,_ le informó, todavía con la mirada del que sospecha algo.

"Ah, eso es que Potter está en su habitación..."

_- ¿Qué has dicho?_ - La prefecta le preguntó sorprendida.

"¿Habré hablado en voz alta, por Merlin?"

_- No..., no he dicho nada. ¿Por qué?_ - Dijo atropellando las palabras.

_- No sé, como estabas murmurando...- _

_- Ah, bueno. Tengo que volver a mi dormitorio... Nos vemos mañana_ -, balbuceó la pelirroja antes de volverse y marcharse a toda velocidad.

"¿De verdad que volvía a su dormitorio?" Entonces porque tomaba el camino opuesto. Ahora Hermione ya estaba segura, Ginny le escondía algo. Normalmente su amiga no estaba tan ausente. "¿No le había dicho a Draco que la seguiría si era preciso? No era su estilo, pero en esas circunstancias... ¡Y así demostraría a su compañero que Ginny tenía realmente un problema, pero que no salía con Potter!" Aguardó para distanciarse algunos metros antes de seguir discretamente a la bermeja. Se preguntaba donde iría su compañera y qué podía estar ocultandole que fuera tan importante hasta el punto de estar tan distraida. Continuó siguiendola prudentemente, para no ser descubierta. La situación era de risa, estaba espiando a su mejor amiga, con la que lo compartia todo, segura que ella le estaba ocultando algo. Ya estaba a punto de abandonar su rastreo cuando vio que su amiga estaba detenida delante del cuadro que conducía a los apartamentos de los prefectos-jefe. La pelirroja echó una ojeada alrededor antes colarse en el interior bajo la mirada dudosa de la prefecta.

"¡Te lo suplico, Merlin, si no va a verse con Potter, seré una santa! ¡Te lo juro!"

Con esa promesa, se precipitó sobre el cuadro, casi aulló la contraseña y golpeó con fuerza la puerta de Potter.

_- Déjame entrar... -_

Al no oir respuesta, golpeó con mucha mas fuerza con los dos puños sobre la pobre puerta.

_- ¡¡POTTER, ABRE ESTA JODIDA PUERTA DE UNA VEZ!!_ - chilló.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente, apareciendo el Gryffindor medio dormido.

_- ¿Qué haces, Granger? ¿Qué está pasando?_ -

La castaña no le dejó terminar, lo empujó con violencia y entró en la habitación sin atender sus quejas. Nadie mas.

_- ¿Qué puñetas (1) vienes a hacer aquí? - _Le gritó tomándola del brazo.

La prefecta se liberó bruscamente y entró en el cuarto de baño. Nadie. Se giró y salió del baño hecha una fiera y se enfrentó a Potter.

_- ¿Dónde está?_ - Siseó entre dientes.

_- ¿Quien?_ - Preguntó Potter que no se había enterado de nada.

_- GINNY. ¿QUÉ QUIERES DE ELLA? ¿POR QUÉ TE LA MIRABAS DE AQUELLA FORMA? SI LA HAS TOCADO... -_

_- ¿Hermione? -_ Preguntó una voz.

Se volvió y Ginny estaba saliendo de su habitación, que los estaba mirando, sorprendida.

_- ¿Qué pasa? -_

_- ¿Y tú dónde estabas? -_

_- Bueno, sólo vine a tomar prestado tu champú... -_

Hermione suspiró aliviada antes de estrecharla entre los brazos.

_- ¿Quieres que sea una santa, era eso?_ - Le preguntó con una risa nerviosa.

_- ¡Eh, qué!_ - Contestó la pelirroja, pasmada por la rara conducta de su amiga.

_- ¿Puede decirme alguien lo qué pasa?_ - Potter seguía en fuera de juego.

Como respuesta, Hermione le envió una mirada desdeñosa antes de llevarse a Ginny a su habitación.

* * *

Al día siguiente, después de las clases, Hermione le contó a Draco los detalles de la víspera. Estaban hablando en un sofa de la sala común. Ella no tenía otra cosa en la cabeza, constató el rubio decepcionado. Francamente, no tenía nada que hacer. A decir verdad, le era indiferente el que Ginny se liara -o no- con un Gryffindor. Ella tenía ya dieciseis años y parecía que Hermione no acababa de entenderlo. Además, Ginny era una de las chicas menos virtuosas que conocía. "¡Y de chicas que se habían alejado de la castidad, conocía un montón!".

_- ¿Qué te decía? Ves como tenía razón también esta vez_ -, empezó Hermione con tono de superioridad.

_- Vale -_, admitió el rubio, pero seguía escéptico por dentro.

_- No me quieres escuchar nunca, conozco a Ginny de tal forma que... -_

_- ¡De acuerdo, ya lo he entendido!_ - Terminó Draco levantando los brazos en señal de paz, haciendo aparecer una sonrisa en la cara de su amiga.

Él la atrajo contra su cuerpo para besarla con furia y la morena respondió febrilmente, dejando que le rubio le acariciara la espalda con ardor. El sitio no era de lo mas propicio para esas faenas pero Draco logró colocar su mano derecha sobre el pecho de su amiga y la besó en el cuello -sabiendo que eso excitaba a Hermione-...

_- ¡Merlin, no me deis este espectáculo, por favor!_ -

Sorprendida, Hermione se rehizo precipitadamente, rechazando con fuerza a Draco. Era Ginny, muy divertida, que los contemplaba.

_- ¿Os habeis puesto enfermos?_ - Les preguntó, falsamente trastornada. - _¡No sabeis lo que os puede pasar si os apasionais así cada cinco minutos! -_

_- Bueno.._. - empezó Draco.

Pero la pelirroja se había propuesto seguir incordiando un poco mas y continuó:

_- Prefecto,_ _Prefecta-jefe -_, (mirando a uno y otro alternativamente) - _¡Qué vergüenza! ¡De verdad! -._

_- Gin... -_

_En serio, este comportamiento es muy grave -bueno, vosotros decís que no- para los __alumnos de los primeros cursos. ¡Son unos pobres crios inocentes!_ - Comentó de forma desmesuradamente dramática.

_- ¡Maldita Ginny, para ya de una vez!_ -

_- Bueno, no blasfemes, Draco_ -. Replicó haciendose la asombrada.

Pero su sonrisa le hacía perder credibilidad. Rodeó el sofa y se sentó entre los dos.

_- ¿Donde habeis metido vuestro sentido del humor? Ya veo, estais tan afectados como para perderlo. Y aparte de eso, ¿qué me contais?_ - Preguntó mirándoles.

Ellos no respondieron turbados por el rápido cambio de humor de la pelirroja.

_- Oh, ahora os molesto. ¡Pues decidlo de una vez!_ - Exclamó y se levantó de un salto. - _¡Ahí os quedais!-_

Hermione la vio salir de la sala común antes de volverse a Draco.

_- ¿Qué le estará pasando? Ayer mismo, estaba tan temblorosa como una Hufflepuff y mirala hoy -. _

_- No se me ocurre nada... ¿estará esquizofrénica?_

Hermione meneó la cabeza.

_- ¡Deja de decir tonterías y bésame, tonto!_ - Le tiró de la camisa para otro ardiente beso.

* * *

Harry corría con su escoba por los corredores. Ya llegaba tarde al entrenamiento, "¡vaya desgracia para un capitán! ¡Pero todo era culpa de esa Weasley!" Obnubilaba sus ideas. Sólo podía pensar en ella, en sus labios atrayentes, su cuerpo sensual...

Para remate, era una Slytherin lujuriosa por la que probablemente habria pasado la mitad de los chicos de Hogwarts. Y que sólo le buscaba para presumir después de tener al Superviviente en su sala de trofeos...

Todo estaba en contra de esa "relación". Pero eso no impedia que su cabeza estuviera perturbada por su culpa. Esa misma mañana Ron le había preguntado porque no parecía estar fino (2) hacía varios dias y no le pareció oportuno contestarle algo así como "Tu hermanita me salta encima cada vez que nos cruzamos, Ron. Me está obsesionando de verdad." Podía tirarse inmediatamente de cabeza al lago del calamar gigante si se le ocurría decir eso.

_- ¡Potter!_ -

Harry reconoció esa voz. Pertenecía a la causa de sus problemas.

_- Weasley _-, gruñó.

Tenía la rara habilidad de aparecer en los momentos mas inoportunos, cuando menos ganas tenía de verla. Se volvió y cuando la pelirroja llegó a su altura le preguntó secamente:

_- ¿Todavía quieres algo de mí? -_

Ginny, sorprendida de su tono agresivo, replicó:

_- ¡Vamos, dulce Potter! Si sólo quería verte... -_

"Esto sólo puede acabar mal" pensó Harry.

_- Mira, tengo ahora entrenamiento de Quidditch,_ - le contestó un poco incómodo.

_- Ya lo he visto -,_ constató la chica examinandole de arriba abajo, lo que hizo avergonzar mas al Superviviente.

_- Vale, hasta luego_ -, le dijo separándose para aumentar la distancia con esa diablesa.

Pero ella lo retuvo cogiendole la mano.

_- ¡Oh, no me dejes así, por favor, cariño! (3) (Gracias Silvia) _ - Le contestó levantando los ojos.

Antes de que el chico pudiera reaccionar, le tiró del brazo y lo metió en la primera sala abierta que encontró, cerrando de un portazo. Le saltó al cuello inmediatamente para besarlo en la boca. Como de costumbre, él respondió a ese beso tan ansioso y voraz. Y como se dejaba... se colgó de él, apretando las piernas en su cintura, forzándole a abrazarla mas fuerte. Movió los labios para besarle en la nuca. Él avanzó para colocarla sobre la mesa más cercana. Le acarició sus cabellos. Eran tan bonitos y sedosos. Ella le tocó el atlético torso y buscó sus labios de nuevo. Y notó el efecto que le causaba. Rompió el beso y se mordió el labio para no estallar en carcajadas. Sonrió muy satisfecha.

_- Bien, Potter, creo que necesitarás una ducha fria antes de tu entreno... -_

Se deshizo suavemente de sus brazos y le besó rapidamente en los labios antes de salir dejando un Superviviente que en ese momento la odiaba a muerte por el estado DURO en que le había puesto.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO SÉPTIMO.**

* * *

(1) "Puñetas" sustituye a otra palabra que empieza por c y también tiene ñ.

(2) "Estar fino" se utiliza cono sinónimo de estar bien en algunas partes de España. No sé si por influencia inglesa o no. Gracias Silvia por tu observación.

(3) "Cariño" lo utilizo aquí como traducción de "chéri", que se suele traducir por "querido", aunque en francés sirva tanto para el amor como para la amistad. "Querido" en España tiene un uso bastante restringido en el lenguaje oral -sólo amor-, por lo siguiendo el consejo de Silvia Anatripotter he utilizado cariño. Gracias Silvia.

* * *

**RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWERS:**

**Zafiro Potter**: La autora nos ha explicado que Ron pinta mas bien poco en esta historia. Espera al capítulo siguiente.

**Belenchiss**: Estamos a menos de la mitad del viaje ... pónganse los cinturones de seguridad.

**marmarcruz8**: Esta historia es un cambio sobre la versión "oficial". Las dos están en Slytherin. Que la prefecta sea muy "Slytherin" entra dentro de lo normal.

**DesyWeasley**: El capítulo siguiente será ... Como nos ha explicado la autora, Ron pasará bastante desapercibido en la historia.

**xhiiniita weasley**: Aclararte que lo que has leido es traducción del original francés de nuestra compañera Black Lagoon.

Gracias por todo. El capítulo 6 ha supuesto 600 hit mas. Insisto en que busqueis errores.

**Buenas noches y buena suerte.**

**Richard.**


	8. Passer au niveau supérieur

**AVISO LEGAL: Los derechos legales sobre la obra y los personajes corresponden a la autora y a quienes se los ha vendido. Los ciudadanos respetuosos con la ley y el orden (supuestamente nosotros) no podemos imaginar como alguien puede intentar la vulneración de esos derechos (Richard Sorge, el de verdad, sonreiría en estos casos)  
**

**AVISO A NAVEGANTES: Si, en este capítulo va a pasar lo que estais pensando.  
**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VIII. PASSER AU NIVEAU SUPÉRIEUR. PASAR AL NIVEL SUPERIOR.**

Hermione y Ginny se encontraban en los baños de chicas del segundo piso. La prefecta-jefe estaba retocando su maquillaje delante de un espejo mientras Ginny estaba apoyada contra la pared con cara terriblemente aburrida y masticando perezosamente su chicle.

_- ¿Cuando van a terminar tus castigos con Mcgonagall?_ - Preguntó la castaña mirándose desde todos los ángulos.

_- Sólo me quedan esta noche y mañana, no es demasiado pronto... - _ Ahora podré ocupar las veladas de otra forma, respondió la pelirroja examinando sus uñas perfectamente pintadas.

_- ¿De veras? _ - Respondió Hermione fijándose en su amiga a través del espejo.

_- Pues sí, -_ respondió Ginny evasiva. _- ¿Has terminado ya? -_

Hermione asintió y después de mirarse por última vez al espejo recogió su bolsa y salió de los baños con Ginny. Marchaban por el corredor cuando advirtieron un grupo de chicos de séptimo delante de ellas. Al acercarse, reconocieron a Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott.

_- Mira, mi chica guapa _-, dijo Draco tirando de Hermione hacia él para besarla con ardor.

_- ¿Las chicas vais a venir con nosotros?_ - Preguntó Blaise a Ginny.

- _¿Dónde vamos?_ - Planteó la pelirroja.

_- Al campo de Quidditch..._ - respondió Nott.

_- ¿Para qué? ¿No habías dicho que teníamos entrenamiento hoy, Draco?_ - Se sorprendió Ginny volviéndose al capitán.

Éste despegó sus labios de los de la prefecta-jefe, desvió la cabeza y contestó:

_- Ya lo sé, Gin, pero hoy es el entrenamiento de Potter y su banda... _-

_- Y vamos a dar una vuelta... para motivarlos si entiendes lo que quiero decir -_, añadió Théodore con una sonrisa de complicidad.

_- Vale, ya lo comprendo _-, respondió la pelirroja. - _¿Por qué no... te gusta la idea, Hermione? -_

_- Claro que sí -_, contestó la morena antes de volver a sus jueguecitos con el rubio.

Evidentemente Hermione detestaba el Quidditch pero le encantaban los jugadores.

El grupito bajó las escaleras, llegó al Hall y cruzó el parque para subir a las gradas del estadio. Se instalaron cerca de una banda de Gryffindor que discutía animadamente. Uno de éstos se apresuró a murmurar algo a los otros que se giraron inmediatamente hacia ellos, con cara de pocos amigos.

_- ¿Bonito día, verdad?_ - Preguntó Draco con su habitual tono burlón, con una socarrona sonrisa con sus labios.

_- ERA un bonito día antes de que llegaran las asquerosas serpientes -_, replicó fríamente Parvati Patil.

_- ¿Estás segura que no te gustan las serpientes, Patil? -_ La interrogó Blaise con un guiño insistente.

La chica enrojeció de furia lo que provocó la risa general de los Slytherin.

_- Ya dejareis de soñar cuando Harry y los demás os enseñen a jugar a Quidditch otra vez este año -, _replicó arisco Seamus Finnigan.

Los Slytherin dejaron de reir mientras los Gryffindor ahora les miraban con suficiencia.

La pugna terminó allí, olvidada por los rojos cuando sus jugadores saltaron al terreno de juego, con Potter a la cabeza.

Ginny vió a Potter dando instrucciones a sus compañeros que se distribuyeron por todo el campo. Admitió -en su interior- que era un equipo muy bueno y que Potter era un capitán excelente. El problema, su único problema, era Ron. Objetivamente jugaba MUY MAL y que apenas paraba los tiros (generalmente fáciles) de sus compañeros cazadores.

_- No creo que con mi potterizado hermano podais enseñarnos a jugar la semana que viene, ¿o no, Brown? - _ Ironizó Ginny con una mueca de lo mas despreciativo de su repertorio.

La interpelada le lanzó una mirada de hielo y la pelirroja le devolvió una sonrisa burlona antes de volver a fijarse en el juego. Mejor dicho, a la contemplación del seductor capitán de los Gryffindor. Era casi perfecto. Su cuerpo, su cara, sus labios. Sin pensar en otra cosa, Ginny estaba en estado alterado. Tenía deseos de deslizar su mano por esa cabellera indomable, de repasar esos labios con su lengua y de hacer saltar lentamente los botones de su camisa para hacer que se derritiera...

Hermione, que observaba aburrídisima el juego, se giró hacia su amiga, para comentar algo. En ese instante decir que Ginny estaba en pleno orgasmo no era un eufemismo. Su mirada en éxtasis estaba fija en algo del campo.

_- Pssst... Ginny -.._

La pelirroja se sobresaltó y miró a su amiga que se acercó a su oido para que nadie pudiera escuchar.

_- Para ya de espíar a Potter así o vas a ponerte a babear, cariño.._. -

_- ¿De qué me hablas? - _ Repuso Ginny mirando de nuevo al campo de juego.

Pero Hermione había comprobado que las mejillas de Ginny habían tomado color púrpura al oir el nombre del Gryffindor.

Después del entrenamiento (por una vez no habían terminado en una pelea entre los dos grupos) los Slytherin se levantaron para volver al castillo. Ginny siguió con la vista a Potter que entraba en los vestuarios con los del equipo y pensó que le gustaría mucho ducharse con él.

_- ¿No deberías ir a tu castigo? _ - Preguntó Hermione, sacando a Ginny de sus poco católicas ensoñaciones.

_- Ah, ahora mismo_ -. Ginny miró su reloj. _- Tengo el tiempo justo para recoger mis apuntes_ -.

Siguió a los otros hasta las mazmorras para meterse en su dormitorio a buscar lo necesario para Transformaciones. Lo sacó, lo metió en su bolsa sin ceremonia y salió del dormitorio. Mejor no llegar tarde con la profesora Mcgonagall. En la sala común, se tomó un instante para mirar su reflejo en una de las armaduras colgadas del muro.

_- ¡Qué bonita estás!_ - Exclamó ante su imagen.

Subió las escaleras a toda velocidad y corrió por el corredor. Llegó por fin al despacho de la profesora de Transformaciones y llamó precipitadamente a la puerta recuperando el aliento. Escuchó una seca voz de mujer adusta ordenarle entrar y obedeció.

_- Buenas tardes, Srta Weasley, me sorprende verla a la hora por fin_ -, remarcó McGonagall rezumando ironía en cada palabra.

Ginny lamentó de repente no haberse tomado su tiempo para venir. Sin embargo guardó silencio, limitandose a cabecear. Se sentó en la mesa preparada para la retención.

_- Srta Weasley, abra el libro por la página 263 y siga las instrucciones indicadas_ -, ordenó Mcgonagall antes de continuar sus trabajos.

_- Bien, profesora -,_ dijo la joven abriendo su manual por el sitio indicado.

Dos horas mas tarde, salía del despacho. Sólo le quedaba el día siguiente para terminar su sanción, y como habia dicho algunas horas antes contaba ocupar esas veladas de otra forma y Potter estaba en el punto de mira...

* * *

_- Está pasando algo raro -._

_- ¿Como qué está pasando algo raro? -_

_- Potter. Ginny. Está pasando algo raro -._

Draco y Hermione estaban solos en el dormitorio de los chicos. Estaban alargados sobre la cama de Draco y Hermione había apoyado su cabeza en el pecho de su novio. Había pensado mucho en el problema Potter y había concluido en "que esta pasando algo raroi".

_- Te dije que Potter le gustaba a Ginny..._ - recordó Draco.

_- No llegué a creerlo hasta hoy, era como si le devorara con los ojos en el entrenamiento, lo encuentro tan... Potter y Ginny, es imposible..._ -

_- Bueno -_.

_- Hay que hacer algo para evitarlo..._ -

_- ¿Para evitar qué?_ - Se extrañó Draco mirando su compañera que tenía los ojos fijos en la puerta, concentrada.

_- Para impedir a Potter acercarse a Ginny_ -.

_- Creo que es lo contrario de lo que habría que hacer, estoy seguro que es Ginny que quiere añadir a Potter a su lista de presas -,_ afirmó Draco acariciando con la mano los rizos sedosos de su chica.

Ella no respondió y se acercó todavia mas haciendo que sus dedos recorrieran el pecho del rubio. Tras unos minutos en silencio, declaró:

_- Tienes razón, hay que hacer algo con Ginny _-.

Draco se sorprendió del tono malévolo que había adoptado Hermione, pero no dijo nada. Hermione siempre sabía lo que había que hacer. ¿o no?

* * *

Algunos días despues, Harry estaba tendido, todavía vestido sobre su enorme lecho, con la mirada perdida en el techo. Ginny Weasley parecía haber abandonado o al menos se lo parecía. Había intentado evitarla para evitar represalias. Frente a ella, perdía los papeles como un chiquillo, pensó con despecho. Era tan diferente de las otras chicas que había conocido. Le gustaban tiernas, modositas, timidas y dulces. La pelirroja era desenfrenada, extrovertida y muy atrevida. Podía sentir en ocasiones su mirada penetrante que le estaba examinando con audacia casi impertinente.

Se volvió a la puerta como si esperara verla entrar... y no andaba muy equivocado. Una llamada en la puerta le sorprendió. Se levantó y abrió. Era ella.

_- Potter, ¿puedo entrar?_ - Dijo sencillamente.

Antes de que pudiera rechazarla, entró rozando levemente su brazo. Miró en derredor de la habitación sin temor y se sentó en la cama. Tocó el cobertor y dijo:

_- Aceptaría ser prefecta-jefe sólo para tener una cama como ésta... -_

_- ¿Qué quieres?_ - Preguntó Harry, impaciente.

_- ¿No lo ves?_ Contestó con una sonrisita seductora.

Ante el silencio de él, continuó:

_- Adivina... He venido a buscarte a tí, Potter..._ - (1)

Se echó a reir ante la mirada de pánico del moreno.

_- No vale la pena que pongas esta cara, Potter... Pasa que tu cama parece comoda y sería una lástima no aprovecharla. ¿Qué me dices? -_

Él tenía motivos para alarmarse. Le estaba marcando sus intenciones con todos los sobreentendidos... Debía librarse rápidamente de ella.

_- Me parece... creo que tengo... trabajos para terminar _-, balbuceó de forma patética.

La sonrisa de la pelirroja aumentó. Parecía disfrutar de verle temblando, como si eso la hiciera sentir más segura y reforzara su confianza.

Apuntó descuidadamente su varita hacia la puerta que se cerró bruscamente. Harry se dio cuenta de que le habían cerrado la última salida de ese infierno, dejándole solo y frente a esa tentación con rostro angelical. Ella volvió a sonreirle y lentamente abrió los botones de la túnica y la dejó caer a sus pies, descubriendo una corta négligée (2) con un escote de vertigo. De color rojo que combinaba perfectamente con sus largos cabellos encendidos.

Sublime. Era lo único que encontró para describirla, sencillamente soberbia. Sus piernas largas y finas. Podía adivinar la forma de sus caderas que esa ropa le moldeaba cuidadosamente. Si, la deseaba. De una forma que le pareció irreal, ella se acercó y le pasó los brazos por el cuello, mirándole a los ojos. Era incapaz de moverse y ella se dió cuenta enseguida. Estaba encantada del tormento que le causaba.

Con una dulzura infinita, le acercó los labios a los suyos y los rozó. Cuando él le acarició las caderas, ella le besó. Al principio muy tierno, pero su beso se volvió apasionado, ávido. Las lenguas se tocaban, jugaban juntas. Giraban cada una alrededor de la otra, se buscaban y se esquivaban. Sus labios seguían soldados. Lo echó sobre la cama y felina, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

_- No deberiamos_ -, murmuró él con voz casi inaudible.

La pelirroja le sonrió antes de responderle:

_- Mira, Potter. Somos mayores, bueno, no del todo..._ añadió cuando él levantó una ceja. _ - Pero sé que tú quieres y yo también, así que...-_

Sin darle tiempo a buscar otros argumentos, volvió a besarle fogosamente en la boca y satisfecha, dejó que las manos del Gryffindor recorrieran todos los caminos de su cuerpo.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO VIII.**

* * *

(1) He traducido "Vouloir" por "venir a buscar" en lugar del más habitual "querer".

(2) "Courte robe" Negligée... Podría traducirlo por "picardías", "salto de cama" o "camisón corto" pero como esas indecencias (Richard volveria a sonreir) suelen fabricarse en Paris, "Vive la France". ("Baby doll" es anglo y horrible)

* * *

**RESPUESTAS A LOS/AS VALIENTES REVIEWERS**

**Zafiro Potter**: No hagas juicios precipitados. Sabemos que es un volcán. Y nos gusta así como es. Los siguientes capítulos analizaran mejor a la pelirroja. Sabe lo que quiere y lucha por ello. A Hermione nos la han cambiado. Pero también es su historia. Repasa lo que dijo la autora en el capítulo anterior. "Es demasiado importante para que pueda revelaros el resto de la intriga." A Ron le toca descanso en esta historia. Saludos.

**Xiiniitha Potter**: Ya han perdido el control y lo perderán mucho más. Biz. (Besos en francés)

**Belenchiss**: Ya llevas el cinturón, la bolsita... Ahora ya puedes rezar lo que sepas.

**DesyWeasley**: ¿qué tal éste capítulo? Gracias.

**Anatripotter**: Gracias, Silvia y espero más sugerencias en la traducción. Lo revisé. Mantuve lo de "fino" porque existe y se utiliza. Precisamente hoy, Audrey ha subido el capítulo 12 (penúltimo) y creo que podré actualizar más rápido. Saludos.

P.D. Cuando leo tus historias me parece ver al Caño Ibagaza moviendo el balón. ¿Serán figuraciones mías?

* * *

Black Lagoon, nuestra querida autora ha subido el capítulo 12 (penúltimo) y ha informado de nuestra traducción. Es posible que contemos con visitantes de lengua francesa, sobre todo quienes estudian nuestro idioma. Es una gran responsabilidad y no podemos fallarles. Otra vez mas, les pido que denuncien sin piedad (por MP o review) cualquier error, inexactitud, incorrección... que pueda haber en alguno de los capítulos.

_Ça sert à nos visitants francophones. Je vous prie d'exposer vos suggerences aussi en français Bienvenus/es._

700 hit más para el capítulo anterior. Y van 3400. Cada vez somos mas. Gracias a todos.

**Buenas noches y buena suerte.**

**Richard.**


	9. Réveil plutôt brutal

**Aviso legal: Los derechos sobre los personajes y la obra son propiedad de la autora y de aquellos a quienes la autora se los ha cedido. Esto es un ejercicio, repito, esto es un ejercicio.**

**He comprobado que os ha gustado el capítulo anterior... Ahora viene el mejor, al menos para mi gusto.**

¿Qué por qué he actualizado un poco antes?

1,- Porque Audrey ha subido el capítulo XII.

2,- Porque hemos llegado a 4,000 visitas.

3,- Porque Silvia ha actualizado.

* * *

**Capítulo IX. Un réveil plutôt brutal. Amanecer brutal.**

Al día siguiente, Harry salió del sueño desconcertado. Quería que fuera también un sueño, que Ginny Weasley no estuviera de verdad acostada a su lado al despertar. Pero al abrir los ojos, estaba allí. Dormía tranquilamente a su lado. Por tanto era real, esa noche habían hecho el amor mucho y bien. Dejó escapar un suspiro de preocupación. No lo habia buscado, al contrario, pero la situación era muy delicada. Durante los últimos seis años sólo se habían cruzado insultos y vete aquí que cuando ella lo besaba, él le devolvía el beso con ardor. Se odiaban pero ahora estaba en la cama a su lado, durmiendo serena después de haber hecho el amor apasionadamente. Era sencillamente cómico, incluso grotesco.

La miró. Dormía boca abajo, con los brazos plegados bajo la cabeza. El cobertor la cubría hasta la cintura, descubriendo su espalda desnuda, sólo velada por sus cabellos encendidos. Sonrió al ver ese estado tan tranquilo. Esa no era la Ginny Weasley que conocía. Ni seductora, ni provocadora, ni tentadora, sólo estaba en paz.

Se movió para levantarse pero la rozó sin querer y ella gimió levemente, descontenta y le buscó, colocando su cabeza sobre su torso con una de las manos bien agarrada a la cintura del chico. Automáticamente, él deslizó la mano por la relumbrante cabellera roja y la acarició suavemente. No advirtió la sonrisa satisfecha en los labios de la joven. Olía a jazmín. Le encantaba ese perfume que representaba el amor pero también la tentación femenina, exactamente tal cual era ella. Atención... ¿Ha sido el Superviviente el que acaba de unir en la misma frase las palabras "amor" y "Ginny Weasley"?

Consultó (1) su reloj de la mesita de noche: las siete cuarenta y tres. Ron todavía no se habría despertado. Después de todo era sábado. Eso incluía generalmente una buena dormilona de su amigo. Pero quizá se despertaría temprano y pasaría a buscarle. A veces, no muchas, lo hacía. No le hacía ninguna gracia su reacción más probable al entrar por sorpresa y descubrirle con su hermana en la cama y pegada a él. Se incorporó con cuidado para no molestar a Ginny Weasley y tomo el Marauder's Map que tenía oculto bajo su almohada.

"_Prometo solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" -, _murmuró en voz baja.

El mapa se iluminó, mostrando el castillo. Comprobó como Ron estaba en el dormitorio de los chicos. Echó una ojeada por los pasillos cercanos y distinguió dos puntos que se acercaban rápidamente a su puerta...

* * *

Hermione se había despertado temprano esa mañana. Empezó terminando un trabajo de Transformaciones que debía entregar dentro de dos semanas. Releyó el capítulo XXVII de "La historia de Hogwarts" y después, viendo que era bastante tarde, tomó una ducha y se preparo para salir de su apartamento para ir a la sala común de Slytherin. Estaba casi vacía. Sólo estaban alguno alumnos entre los que estaba, sorprendentemente, Draco. Sonriente, se acercó al sofa por detrás y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

_- Has madrugado hoy -, _murmuró a su oido sobresaltando al rubio.

Le besó en la mejilla antes de sentarse sobre sus rodillas. Él capturó sus labios y ella le respondió al beso.

_- ¿Qué querías, me has sorprendido? - _Respondió entre dos besos ardientes.

Le sonrió y se acurrucó en sus brazos. Mirando a la mesa, descubrió varios pergaminos esparcidos, gruesos tomos de Transformaciones y plumas para escribir.

_- ¿Estabas haciendo el trabajo para McGonagall? ¿El que hay que entregar dentro de dos semanas? - _Preguntó impresionada_. - ¿Qué tomaste ayer por la noche?_

_- No -, _dijo el Slytherin con un gesto_. - Es el de este lunes._

Al ver la mirada indignada de su novia, añadió rápidamente:

_- Sé que debía hacerlo antes, pero lo había olvidado y eso es grave, peor que si lo hubiera entregado con retraso -._

_- Pero incluso hacerlo en el último minuto... no es serio, tenemos que preparar los EXTASIS este año y tú...-_

_- Hermione, tengo otras prioridades -, _replicó con hastío.

_- ¿Otras prioridades? Los exámenes deberían ser tu primera prioridad -, _replicó Hermione, mas bien encendida.

_- Tengo que ocuparme de mi magnífica novia, esa es mi prioridad -, _explicó Draco con una sonrisa devastadora.

_- Tramposo. Admito que te ha salido bien esta vez -, _dijo Hermione también sonriendo.

_- Soy un Slytherin -, _declaró el rubio levantando los hombros como si eso lo explicara todo.

Volvió a abrazarla y dejó las manos recorrer lascivamente los muslos de la morena. Continuaron sus juegos hasta que alguien llegó e hizo reaccionar a Hermione. Julia Fenell, una compañera de clase de Ginny bajaba las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas y venía con una de sus amigas.

_- ¡Hey, Fenell! - _Exclamó la prefecta.

La aludida se acercó y llegó hasta ellos.

_- ¿Qué hay? - _Comentó.

_- ¿Sigue durmiendo Ginny o qué? -_

Julia se movió inquieta y con voz vacilante.

_- No, no ha dormido en nuestro dormitorio -._

_- ¿QUÉ? - _Gritó Hermione_. - ¿Dónde está? -._

_- Eso me gustaría saber. Pensaba que estaría contigo -._

_- ¿Por qué dices eso? - _Se sorprendió la prefecta.

_- Nos dijo que dormiría en tu apartamento, _explicó sin comprender_. - ¿No está allí? -._

_- Bueno, gracias -, _la interrumpió Hermione haciendole una señal para que se marchara.

_La castaña miró a Draco que también había seguido la conversación._

_- ¡Ginny no estaba ni en su dormitorio ni el el mío... Potter! - _Exclamó como si hubiera recibido una revelación.

_- ¿Ése qué tiene que ver? - _Se sorprendió Draco.

_- ¡ELLA-ESTÁ-CON-POTTER! - _Siseó entre dientes.

_- Pero...- _

Sin esperar, le tiró del brazo llevándoselo fuera de la sala común. Aceleró el paso cuando salieron de las mazmorras.

_- ¿Por qué vamos tan rápido? - _Le preguntó Draco, sin demasiadas ganas de seguirla, después del aviso sobre Potter.

_- Vamos a pillarles in fraganti, cariño -, _declaró muy satisfecha.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a los apartamentos de los prefectos-jefes, Hermione empuñó su varita y apuntó a la cerradura. La puerta se abrió con un seco "clic". Hermione entró precipitadamente sin pedir permiso, seguida de Draco. Allí estaba Potter y... nadie más que Potter. Estaba sentado en la cama y aparentemente leía un libro de Quidditch. Pero Hermione no se conformó con eso.

_- ¿Me prestas tu jabón, Potter? ¡Creo que lo he terminado! ¡Gracias! - _Exclamó con un tono feroz.

Recorrió la habitación en dos zancadas hasta entrar en el baño abriendo la puerta de un golpe. Inmediatamente salió y abrió el armario sin miramientos.

_- No están mal estos trapos -, _dijo cerrándolo de un portazo bajo la pasmada mirada de Potter.

Y con una mirada rápida sobre la habitación salió cerrando de golpe la puerta mientras decía friamente "_Perdona por la molestia, Potter" ._

* * *

Harry suspiró con alivio en su habitación. Miró a su lado y tiró de algo en el vacío. Ginny apareció inmediatamente, completamente despierta. Se incorporó.

_- ¿Cómo lo has hecho para que no me hayan visto? - S_e extrañó todavía excitada por el rato de miedo que había pasado.

_- Tengo una capa de invisibilidad -, _respondió ante los ojos admirados de la chica.

_- ¿Y cómo sabías que iban a llegar? -_

Le mostró el Marauder's Map y le explicó brevemente su funcionamiento.

_- ¡Este truco tuyo es genial! - _Exclamó quitándoselo de las manos.

Miraba el mapa y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

_- Mira, Nott y Greengrass solitos en un corredor del quinto piso. ¡Qué juntos que están sus puntos! -,_ se burló.

La chica continuó sus observaciones desgranando algunos comentarios irónicos. Harry no decía nada, parecía preocupado. No sabía como comportarse ahora que ella estaba totalmente relajada, cubierta sólo con la sabana alrededor del torso. Ella dejó el mapa y le miró.

_- Nos servirá para la próxima vez -._

¿Había oido bien? ¿Una próxima vez? Se había puesto una camisa de Harry y acariciaba el borde de la cama, distraída.

_- ¿Me dejas darme una ducha aquí? - _Preguntó de repente.

_- Claro, si quieres -, _respondió.

_- Se me ocurre algo mejor, ¿y si nos la damos juntos? - _Sugirió con una pícara sonrisa, llena de segunda intención.

_- Bueno, yo...-_

_- ¡Tira p'alante (2)!-, _le cortó antes de que pudiera protestar.

Le levantó de la cama, se aferró a su brazo y se fueron al cuarto de baño.

* * *

A algunos metros de allí, Hermione y Draco habían vuelto a los corredores.

_- No estaba -, _fue el único comentario de Draco.

_- Si, estaba allí -._

_- Hermione, lo has visto con tus propios ojos -._

_- ¿Y que hacían unas braguitas en el suelo? ¿me lo puedes explicar? - _Preguntó encogiendo las cejas_._

_- ¿Quizá Potter es travestí? - _Sugirió divertido Draco.

Aunque no lo encontraba nada divertido, no pudo menos que sonreir.

_- No creo...-_

_- Pero has comprobado bien todo el apartamento...- _

_- Estaba allí, pero no era visible... - _explicó la joven, evasiva.

_- Explícame esto de que "no era visible" -._

_- ¿No has oido decir que Potter tiene una capa de invisibilidad? -_

_- Si. Esto lo explicaría todo -, _declaró el rubio después de pensar un momento.

_- Claro...- _

Entraron en el Gran Salón para desayunar. No vieron a Ginny en toda la mañana. En realidad no se presentó hasta el almuerzo, mucho mas pimpante que de costumbre.

_- Salud, cómo estais, parejita -, _empezó a hablar con tono alegre.

Al no tener respuesta, continuó:

_- ¿Qué os ha pasado? ¡Vaya cara que lleváis esta mañana!-_

_- No pasa nada -, _replicó Hermione con gran sorpresa de Draco que se temía un interrogatorio en toda regla a la pelirroja.

Ginny les sonrió y abrió la revista Sorcière-Hebdo (3) que sacó de su bolso.

_- ¿No vas a comer nada? - _Pidió Draco al cabo de un momento a Ginny, concentrada en su lectura, rompiendo el silencio instalado en ese lado de la mesa.

_- No, y no veo nada que me apetezca en esta mesa -._

_- ¡Entonces quizá deberías servirte en la mesa de los Gryffindor! _Replicó secamente Hermione, sin poder contenerse.

_- ¡Sabes qué ...!- _empezó la pelirroja, dejando la revista y las dos se miraron intensamente.

_- ... tienes toda la razón! - _Le soltó finalmente.

Se levantó sonriendo y se dirigió hacia la mesa de los Gryffindor. Por el camino guiñó el ojo a un chico de séptimo de Ravenclaw que enrojeció furioso. Llegó detrás de Potter y se inclinó sobre él asegurándose de haberle rozado para recoger... ¡una manzana!

_- Se está riendo de nosotros -, _dijo Draco volviendose hacia a su novia.

La prefecta tenía los ojos entrecerrados que lanzaban rayos en dirección a la mesa de los Gryffindor.

_- No será por mucho tiempo, te lo aseguro -, _respondió con voz desdeñosa.

Seguía a Ginny con la mirada. Salía del Gran Salón devorando a mordiscos su manzana.

_- Estoy segura que cree que nos ha engatusado y eso es lo peor -, _añadió Hermione con desprecio._ - Estoy segura, te lo juro, les voy a pillar juntitos -._

* * *

Entre los Gryffindor, había indignación general. Ginny Weasley se había echado encima de SU Superviviente de forma evidente para servirse antes de largarse con suficiencia y paso seguro. Después de un momento de silencio, Parvati Patil exclamó.

_- ¡Vaya zorra! -  
_

Lavender Brown interrumpió los besitos con su novio y se apoyó sobre su amiga para seguir parloteando sobre el tema. Ron tenía una mirada indescifrable puesta sobre Harry, que se vió obligado a bajar la cabeza sobre el plato, incapaz de aguantarla. ¿Estaría dudando su amigo Ron, Merlin? Se sintió aliviado cuando el otro apartó la vista y siguió hablándole como siempre.

_- ¿Quieres que entrenemos esta tarde? - _Preguntó con entusiasmo.

Pero antes de que alguien respondiera, Lavender se adelantó.

_- ¿Ron-Ron, no me habías prometido ir conmigo a Hogsmeade esta tarde? -  
_

Ron se pasó la mano por el pelo, visiblemente contrariado.

_- Si, pero Harry... -  
_

_- Harry y Parvati pueden venir con nosotros, así saldremos los cuatro -, _propuso Lavender con tono meloso que, por desgracia, no admitía réplica.

El pelirrojo hizo un gesto resignado a Harry mientras las chicas seguían con sus cuchicheos, como de costumbre. Hacía algún tiempo, a Lavender se le había metido en la cabeza juntar a su mejor amiga Parvati con el mejor amigo de su novio. Por supuesto, sin tener en cuenta a Harry. Éste se preguntaba como Ron podía salir con una chica así. Ella era de lo más estúpido, con sus risitas tontas que no paraban y su mania de pregonar chismes escandalosos sobre todo el mundo. Pero siendo sincero, Harry no podía criticar a Ron. Sobre todo después de esa noche con Ginny Weasley.

Cuando terminaron su almuerzo, Harry, Ron y las dos parlanchinas muchachas salieron del castillo después que Filch les inspeccionara con su detector por todas partes. Durante el camino hasta Hogsmeade el tema de la conversación fue su vestido para el baile de Halloween. Al llegar al pueblo, Harry hubiera preferido volver cuando Parvati se colgó de su brazo. No tenía ningunas ganas de nada ni de estar allí.

_- ¿Qué hacemos? - _Pidió Ron.

_- Podríamos pasar primero por la boutique de prêt-a-porter...(4) - s_ugirió Lavender haciendo un gesto de complicidad a Parvati .

Harry y Ron cruzaron una mirada fatalista y siguieron a las chicas a la tienda. En la calle, sentados en un banco, encontraron un grupo de Slytherin. Los peores. Malfoy, Granger, Zabini, Nott... y para alegría de Harry (no para su gran condena) la "encantadora" Weasley. Por una vez, sólo recibieron miradas de suficiencia. Los Gryffindor retomaron la conversación.

_- ¡Mira! - _Se extasió Parvati maravillada. - _¡Has visto, Lavender, han cambiado el escaparate! -._

_- ¿Has visto ese vestido? ¡Es soberbio! Rápido, vamos dentro -, _exclamó la amiga de Ron tirando del brazo de su amiga y entrando.

Los chicos tuvieron que seguirlas. Harry, comprobando que ellas ya no estaban en su campo de visión, murmuró al pelirrojo.

_- No sé para que he venido -._

Y hundió las manos en los bolsillos.

_- ¡No puedes dejarme solo con ellas! ¡Vaya amigo serías! (5) -  
_

_- ¡Es tu compañera, después de todo! - _Replico con humor el moreno. -_ Ahora tendré que aguantar los coqueteos de Parvati todo el santo día -._

Ron se rió con sarcasmo.

_- ¡Francamente Ron, no sé que le has visto a esa chica... Vale, es bonita... - _añadió Harry antes de que Ron abriera la boca_ - ... pero tienes que admitir que incluso del genero bobo las hay mejores! -_

_- Lo sé, pero no tengo fuerza para romper con ella. La conoces y me conoces-._

En ese momento, en la sección de lencería, ellas estaban empezando con sus cotilleos.

* * *

Blaise estaba contando su noche particularmente tórrida a sus amigos cuando Potter, Weasley y dos chicas pasaron a su lado. Los Slytherin les lanzaron frias miradas y después Blaise continuó.

Todos le escuchaban atentamente menos Ginny que no había apartado ni un segundo los ojos del grupo de Gryffindor. ¿Estaba soñando o esa insulsa Parvati Patil estaba colgada del brazo de Potter de verdad? ¿De SU Potter? ¡Como era posible que pudiera darle importancia a esa mendruga! Irritada, les siguió con la mirada hasta perderles de vista. Intentó concentrarse en lo que decía Zabini pero sin éxito. Ver a Patil pavonearse del brazo de Potter había hecho nacer dentro de ella un sentimiento – que la mayoría solía llamar celos -. Se levantó mientras los demás la miraban sorprendid_os._

_- ¿Qué pasa?_ - Pidió Blaise, enfadado por haber sido interrumpido en lo mejor de su relato en el que comparaba sus diferentes conquistas amorosas.

Ginny encogió los hombros y balbuceó rápidamente que tenía algo que hacer. Se alejó rápidamente para encontrar al grupo de su zoquete hermano. "¿Por qué estaba tan furiosa? ¿La ponía así ver a Potter con esa mema de Patil? Definitivamente, estaba celosa. ¿Pero por qué? ¡Nunca le había pasado eso antes! Normalmente era ella la que ponía verdes de celos a las otras chicas y era ella la que flirteaba con tipos con pareja pero nunca al contrario".

Pero Potter tampoco era como los demás con los que que había salido. Diferente, ¿pero por qué? A pesar de los esfuerzos que hacia para ocultarlo, detrás de su aparente seguridad él la turbaba. Cuando sus brillantes ojos verdes la miraban con insistencia o con codicia ella se emocionaba... Nunca había sentido un sentimiento como el que sufría en ese momento y no sería una virgencita asustadiza como Parvati Patil la que la hiciera abandonar.

Por fin les vio, entrando en la boutique. Sin esperar, entró también y les buscó con la mirada. Sólo vio a Patil y Brown riendo bobamente. Se preparaba una masacre.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO NUEVE.**

* * *

1,- Podría haber traducido por "coger". Pero en algunos lugares no lo hubieran entendido xDD.

2.- "Tira p'alante". He traducido el inofensivo "Allez viens" (Ale, vamos) francés por esta frase typical spanish... Tradicionamente es lo que le dice la policía a los detenidos.

3,- ¿Por qué Ginny no puede leer una revista en francés?

4,- "Boutique de prêt-à-porter" se traduce por "boutique de prêt-à-porter"

5.- "Mon vieux" lo he traducido por "amigo" esta vez.

* * *

**RESPUESTAS PARA LOS/AS VALIENTES:**

_**lunatipola:**_ Estoy traduciendo el capítulo 12 para vosotros/as.

**_Pottershop_**: Las alabanzas son para Audrey y para mis profesores de francés. Ufff, lo de Hermione... digamos que hace de Slytherin total, con una sorpresita que nos ha preparado la autora y que no voy a revelar. Saludos, Joanne

**_xiiniitha weasley_**: Lo ha escrito una francesa y lo ha traducido un "afrancesado". Au revoir.

**_GinnyScar_**: Sin palabras. Solo Merci.

**_Darkangel26-15_**: Tiene el color de Dramione, parece un Dramione, pero... espera a los siguientes capítulos.

**_Zafiro Potter_**: Negatifa, totalmente negatifa. La autora nos ha estado haciendo creer que Hermione no pinta nada... espera y veras. Y como decía la campaña de publicidad del Ministerio de Salud "Despierta. Levántate. Desayuna.".

**_Grint eliloca_**: Soy fan H&G practicante. Pero no todo lo que se escribe vale la pena, incluyendo bastante de lo mio. Coincido contigo también en que Black Lagoon ha hecho un buen cóctel. Por eso me encantó cuando la descubrí en francés. Con tu permiso, pasaré tu review entero al fic francés, porque no hay ninguna palabra de mas. Au revoir.

P.D. Incluso en las malas historias, siempre hay algo bueno que se puede aprovechar.

**_Belenchiss_**: Jaimito, Jaimito, ¿por qué se llama la lengua materna y no paterna? Porque las mamás hablan mucho más que los papás. Black Lagoon ha dicho en el fic francés que sus compañeros podrán venir a este fic cuando se aburran en clase de español. Nosotros podemos hacer lo mismo.

_**Anatripotter**_: El Caño Ibagaza es mi fondo de escritorio y es el jugador con mayor número de pases de gol de la Liga española. Tan malo no debe ser. Es difícil que lo recuerdes porque hace diez años que no juega en Argentina (con el Grana)

Has actualizado. Te adoro. Estaba meditando declararme en huelga hasta que lo hicieras XDD. Hermione ya la ha armado en el fic francés. XDD. Au révoir.

**_DesyWeasley_**: Todo tiene su explicación, incluso el comportamiento de la prefecta. Gracias, pero sólo os pido que observéis la redacción para que no confundamos a los visitantes que no dominan bien nuestra lengua. Au révoir.

En serio. Empecé la traducción hace cinco semanas, cuando el fic francés estaba en el capítulo XI. Hemos hecho nueve capítulos en el tiempo en que ellos han subido uno. He ido "regulando" para que no tuvierais que esperar semanas. Sólo queda un capítulo del fic francés. Tengo la intención seguir a este ritmo hasta que se publique el capítulo XIII, en que soltaré todos los pendientes.

A ver si adivinais la que prepara la prefecta Slytherin... espero vuestros reviews.

**Buenas noches y buena suerte**

**Richard.**


	10. Peut on changer réelment?

**Aviso legal: Aceptamos, como no podía ser de otra forma (Richard sigue sonriendo), que los derechos sobre los personajes y la obra son de sus legítimos titulares, todo ello conforme a la ley.**

* * *

**Capítulo X Peut-on changer réellement? ¿Se puede cambiar realmente?**

Ginny entró en la tienda y repasó el local con una mirada en círculo. Estaban su hermano y Potter discutiendo algo lejos, pero unas voces la llevaron en dirección opuesta. Cerca de los estantes de lencería Parvati Patil y su íntima Lavender Brown charlaban animadamente. La pelirroja fingió mirar los modelos sin especial atención intentando captar algo de la conversación de las dos jóvenes.

_- ¿Has podido hacer algo con Harry?_ - Preguntó Lavender con una sonrisa que Ginny encontraba horriblemente boba.

_- Oh, Lav, no lo sé... Lo he intentado todo, sabes -, _se quejaba la morena.

_- ¿De verdad? - _

_- ¡Si, hago lo que me habías dicho, le sonrío continuamente, alabo su juego... ¿Te das cuenta Lavender? con lo poco que me gusta el Quidditch -._

Lavender asintió compadecida.

_- Nada, parece que no le interesa -_, continuó decepcionada.

_- ¡Los chicos a veces se vuelven idiotas cuando se trata de seducción, Patty!_ - Insistió la rubia.

_- Seguro que tienes razón... _-

Callaron unos instantes, supuestamente concentradas en sus pensamientos.

_- He intentado ligármelo incluso en el almuerzo y le he puesto la mano en el muslo "casualmente" y.._. - continuó Patil.

Al oir eso, Ginny casi se ahoga. Llegó incluso toser de forma discreta, conteniéndose pero la morena interrumpió la frase para lanzar una mirada alarmada a su alrededor, alarmada.

_- ¿Te pasa algo malo?_ - Le pidió Brown sorprendida.

_- Me pareció oir...- _Continuo en voz algo más baja_. - Y si esa víbora (1) ... de Ginny Weasley no se hubiera metido por medio habría podido..._

Y ese fue el momento escogido por Ginny "Víbora" Weasley para acercarse y Parvati tuvo que callarse. Miró apurada a su amiga y, de común acuerdo volvieron a sus compras.

_- ¡Mira eso!_ - Exclamó de repente Parvati con una sonrisa radiante mostrando a su amiga un conjunto de ropa interior en encaje rojo.

Bajó el tono, pero no lo suficiente para que Ginny no pudiera oírla, y añadió.

_- ¿Te parece que si me lo pongo, llegaría a ganarme a Harry? _-

Siguieron charlando de forma incomprensible.

_- ¿Psst Patil, de verdad una mosquita muerta más lisa que una tabla (2) se atrevería a ponerse esto? - _ Le soltó esa andanada en su tono mas despectivo, fingiendo echar una ojeada al conjunto.

Las dos Gryffindor se volvieron con un gesto idéntico y Patil soltó la ropa con un gesto de mal genio y replicó furiosa:

_- ¡Tienes razón, ese truco sólo lo emplean las busconas (3)! - _

_- Exacto, como ésas que calientan a los tíos en la mesa_ -, lanzó Ginny con un mohín de fingido disgusto.(4)

Parvati quedó con la boca abierta y balbuceó explicaciones incomprensibles que nadie le había pedido, con las mejillas tan encendidas que no le hacían falta cerillas.

La pelirroja sentía un maligno placer en atormentar a la Gryffindor. No le quitaría lo que era suyo. Por ejemplo a Potter. Y Patil iba a tener que pagar. Potter no era suyo, vale. Sólo habían pasado juntos la noche anterior, pero era suficiente para entender como era, ¿o no? No estaba celosa, de ningún modo. Si a Potter no le gustaban las chicas como Patil, tenía que ayudarle a librarse de ella. Y después que no vinieran a decirle que no era amable y que no se preocupaba por los demás...

"Y las vacas vuelan, Ginny. Déjate de mentiras." admitió al final. Estaba celosa y tenía deseos de despedazar a Parvati Patil con sus propias manos. Ya mismo, en esa jodida boutique. Pero como buena Slytherin, mejor la astucia y hundirle la moral.

_- ¿Parece que te he encontrado el punto sensible? -_ .

_- No sé de qué estás hablando, Weasley_ -, contestó furiosa Patil.

Pero su cólera le provocaba más. La pelirroja le sonrió burlona.

_- ¡Deja de sonreírme de esa forma!_ - Chilló la morena.

Enrojeció todavía mas, pero esta vez no era vergüenza, era odio.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cómo si todos no supieran que corres detrás de él? De verdad que no entiendo que podría encontrar en una tarambana de tu categoría pero hay gente para todo...-

No pudo terminar porque Parvati había levantado su varita y chillado un hechizo. Un rayo violeta le pasó justo a su lado. Tuvo que agacharse para evitarlo. Sacó también su varita. Ni Slytherin, ni astucia, ni moral. ¿Quería jugar a eso? "¡Te vas a enterar para lo que sirve una calificación de Excelente en DCAO en los TIMOS !"

Se levantó y se desafiaron con la mirada. Brown las contemplaba, aterrorizada, sin saber que hacer. Tuvo al menos el buen sentido de echarse a un lado cuando la pelirroja lanzó un "Stupefy" que no alcanzó a Patil por poco.

_- ¡Parad!_ - Gritó desesperada.

Ginny esquivaba con dificultad los sortilegios que Patil le lanzaba sin parar. Esperaba su ocasión. Se preparó a levantar su varita cuando Patil le tiró la suya y se echó encima de ella con un grito de rabia. Intentó tirarle del pelo pero la otra le asestó un violento rodillazo en el vientre y la morena se desmoronó de costado sofocada de dolor. La pelirroja recogió su varita y apuntaba a la Gryffindor cuando alguien gritó:

_- ¡LAPCIUS! - _

Se vió propulsada a través del cristal del escaparate. Éste saltó en pedazos mientras Ginny lo atravesaba aterrizando en la calle. Se incorporó con dificultad y comprobó que era Lavender que le había lanzado ese maleficio, después de terminar sus lamentaciones.

_- ¿Dos contra una? Os creía más legales, me habéis decepcionado, chicas, de verdad -._ Dijo Ginny, socarrona, levantándose sobre los codos para recuperar el aliento.

Le dolía horriblemente la espalda, "jodidas Gryffindor" pensó mientras se ponía en pie. Vio llegar corriendo a su hermano y Potter. Miraban a las dos chicas en el suelo, el escaparate destruido y Ginny al otro lado que intentaba penosamente levantarse.

_- ¿Pero que está pasando aquí? _ - Exclamó Ron, afectado ante la absurda escena.

_- Esas dos payasas de compañeras tuyas que han querido dejarme K.O._ - Le respondió su hermana.

_- ¡Payasa lo serás tú!_ - Gritó Lavender con su horrible voz chillona.

_- ¡Patéticas, dais pena!_ -, comentó la pelirroja.

Ron corrió a ayudar a su novia a levantarse. Y Potter... En otras circunstancias, Ginny se habría echado a reír ante la cara que ponía. Parecía no saber que hacer, preso de un debate interno. Pareció volver en sí cuando Ron tomó a Parvati por el brazo porque ésta quería echarse de nuevo sobre Ginny. Había que admitir que era dura de pelar.

_- Vale, Patil, no estás en Gryffindor de casualidad -,_ rió con sarcasmo la pelirroja levantando su propia varita. - _Ya han acabado las bromas. ¡Verás lo que sabemos hacer las Slytherin! -_

_- ¡Detente!_ - Aulló Potter saltando sobre Ginny para no dejarla levantarse y agarrando su muñeca para que no pudiera mover la varita.

Humm... la mano de Potter sobre ella... Miró sus muñecas y le miró a los ojos. Los tenía magníficos. Verde intenso. Tenía la impresión que podían sondearla y desnudarla por completo. Y en sus ojos, tuvo la certeza que él no olvidaría nunca esa noche que habían pasado juntos. Se mordió los labios y bajó los ojos, turbada.

_- Si estuviéramos solos, te saltaba encima, Harry... -_ confesó con un susurro que dudaba si lo había entendido.

Pero por el color de las mejillas del Gryffindor demostraba que si. Levantó los ojos y cruzaron la mirada. Ella se moría de ganas de besarlo apasionadamente ahora. Era tan guapo. Era también la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre... Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada alguien gritó...

_- ¡VENTUS! _-

Un remolino se dirigió a Ginny y la lanzó todavía mas lejos, de frente. Intentó recomponerse y palpó alrededor de ella buscando su varita caída. Cuando tocó el extremo de la madera, la empuñó y lanzó:

_- ¡OPPUGNO! - _

Media docena de pájaros salieron de su varita, arremetieron a Parvati y la atacaron salvajemente con sus afilados picos. Sonrió débilmente mientras intentaba incorporarse. Pero sus piernas se negaban a sostenerla y titubeó unos segundos antes de derrumbarse en los brazos de Harry que había venido a ayudarla al notar su confusión. Era absolutamente adorable.

_- No vale la pena que intentes levantarse -_, le dijo. - _No puedes andar -_.

Quiso replicarle pero él no escuchaba, ocupado en mirar a su alrededor. Ella también se giró un poco y vio a varios alumnos que se habían acercado y que habían asistido al final del duelo. Sus amigos incluyendo...

Entonces Hermione se acercó a ella y miró con desprecio a Potter.

_- ¿Qué ha pasado?_ - Preguntó con sequedad.

_- Se han batido en duelo_ -, respondió el prefecto-jefe.

_- Aunque no te lo creas, me he dado cuenta, Potter. ¿Y por qué se han batido? -_ Preguntó con frialdad.

_- No sé nada. Después de todo es tu compañera -,_ replicó el moreno en el mismo tono.

Ella lo examinó unos segundos antes de responder:

_- Si, y por supuesto que ahora nos ocuparemos de ella -._

Se volvió a los demás Slytherin.

_- Nott, ayuda a Ginny, volvemos al castillo -,_ ordenó con voz autoritaria.

Éste se acercó y recogió a Ginny de los brazos del Gryffindor para tomarla en los suyos. Hermione dió media vuelta para dejar Hogsmeade, seguida de los suyos. La pelirroja miró por última vez a Harry que estaba volviendo la cabeza porque la gerente de la tienda acudía chillando a todo el mundo. Tenía motivos. Su boutique había quedado de pena: estantes destruidos, el suelo sembrado de vestidos de cualquier manera, el polvo que lo recubría todo y el escaparate... mejor dicho, la ausencia de escaparate. Habían causado una verdadera masacre. Harry sospechaba la razón del conflicto. Parvati había intentado mostrarle un poquito de encanto y la más joven de los Weasley no lo había sabido apreciar.

* * *

Ginny tenía fuertes dolores de cabeza. Para empezar había tenido que soportar las broncas de la profesora McGonagall (la había "premiado" con una nueva serie de castigos) Hermione la había reprendido con firmeza y había calificado su comportamiento como poco inteligente. Pero sabía que lo que había molestado de verdad a Hermione no era su duelo con Patil sino haberle mentido sobre los motivos del enfrentamiento. Si, porque Ginny estaba segura que Hermione no se había creído ni una palabra... la conocía demasiado bien para tragarse una excusa tan burda como "Había cogido un conjunto que yo quería."

La mayoría de Slytherin la habían felicitado cordialmente por como había dejado a Patil. La pobre seguía renqueante con la cara todavía vendada. Las mordeduras y arañazos de los pájaros la habían dejado menos bonita que antes. Parvati lo estaba pagando amargamente y le bastaba. Pero el problema era Potter. Desde ese día, la había ignorado completamente y cuando sus mirabas se cruzaban se las devolvía cargadas de reproches. Simpático, de verdad. El tipo era definitivamente un modelo de amabilidad. No había tenido tiempo de recordarlo porque sus deberes le tomaban un tiempo bárbaro y Draco hacía entrenar al máximo al equipo, decidido a llevarse el partido contra Gryffindor que estaba próximo, por cierto.

Ginny sufría algunas secuelas del duelo con Patil y su espalda le causaba ciertos dolores que no se mejoraban entrenando. Eso inquietaba, y mucho, a los jugadores de Slytherin que contaban con su cazadora vedette para anotar los tantos en el siguiente partido... Su capitán se había vuelto especialmente latoso porque la forzaba a una alimentación equilibrada y sobornaba a sus compañeros para impedir que hiciera esfuerzos en sus clases de DCAO. La irritación se convirtió en paroxismo cuando Draco había venido una tarde a la sala común en compañía de Vladimir (que extrañamente tenía un aspecto particularmente encantador) y le había propuesto que el chico de sexto le diera unos masajes para que no tuviera mas dolores. Roja de rabia, Ginny le había replicado que podía meterse enseguida los masajes por donde estaba pensando (Vladimir perdió de repente su sonrisa) y que si continuaba con sus artimañas, no iría a jugar y podía buscar un nuevo cazador. El argumento calmó inmediatamente al novio de Hermione que dejó enseguida de atosigarla.

Hablando de Hermione... sus relaciones con ella habían cambiado completamente. Aparentemente, todo estaba como antes, hablaban siempre juntas, tomaban sus comidas juntas, pero sólo era en la superficie. Se habían vuelto, de cierta manera, distantes. Desconfiaban cada una de la otra y a veces había malestar entre ellas. Hermione todavía no tenía la prueba de que Ginny veía a Potter a sus espaldas y la pelirroja no hacía el menor esfuerzo para desmentirlo, lo que alteraba a la prefecta-jefe. Hermione quería que entre ellas todo volviera a ser como antes, cuando se lo contaban absolutamente todo y se consideraban como hermanas. Lo deseaba tanto que había terminado por proponerle un plan a Draco. Pero en ese momento, no podía saber que al final, todo se volvería contra ella y pagaría su mezquindad con intereses.

Al final, Ginny había decidido ir a ver a Potter. Durante la semana anterior al partido, se había presentado a su puerta un poco ansiosa, el colmo para ella ¡Qué podía decirle! ¡Había perdido el control por las palabras de Patil pero no podría admitirlo nunca, cuestión de orgullo! Con un largo suspiro, llamó suavemente a la puerta. A los pocos segundos, le abrió y cuando vio que era ella se apartó para dejarla entrar sin decir una palabra. "¡Por lo menos no le había cerrado la puerta en las narices!" Después que entró y se tomo tu tiempo para cerrar, queriendo retrasar el momento en que tendrían que hablarse, ella se volvió hacia el y vio que que la miraba intensamente, sin pestañear. Esperaba que ella hablara primero.

_- Esto, yo..._ - empezó con voz extrañamente ronca.

La cara seria del chico no la ayudaba precisamente. Terminó por bajar los ojos y continuar.

_- He venido porque... en fin... porque me has ignorado y quiero saber por qué -_, dijo muy rápido enrojeciendo un poco.

Se sentía idiota al correr detrás de un chico que la ignoraba sin misericordia.

_- ¿Por qué?_ - Preguntó con ironía. - _¿Por qué? ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decirme después de dejar casi desfigurada a una chica de mi clase? -_

Ella levantó la cara asombrada y plantó sus ojos en los del Gryffindor.

_- ¿Crees que ella no hizo nada de verdad? ¿Por qué todos creen que es una perfecta chiquita inocente? ¡Es el hada buena y yo la bruja malvada! ¿Es así, o no? -_ Replicó encolerizada la pelirroja.

_- ¡Yo no he dicho esto!_ - Contestó levantando también la voz.

_- ¿Y por qué tengo que justificarme, mierda? ¡Esa bestia se me tiró encima como una mujer de las cavernas! ¿Tenía que esperar y dejarme golpear o hacer algo? ¡No me conoces! -_

_- ¿Entonces por qué has dicho a todo el que ha querido escucharte que os habéis peleado por unos trapitos que las dos queríais? ¡Mientes y lo sabes bien! -_

_- ¡Aaah! ¿Y por qué nos batimos, según tu experta opinión, Potter?_ - Preguntó Ginny desdeñosa.

_- ¡Porque estabas celosa!_ - Declaró el moreno con el mismo tono.

La chica se quedó con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados.

_- ¿Celosa yo? _ - Repitió con voz apagada.

_- ¡Lo has entendido muy bien! ¿Pero como podía saber ella cuanto me gustas? - _ Le preguntó.

Pareció darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y se mordió los labios. Ginny lo encontró especialmente guapo en ese gesto, pero no era momento de pensar en esas cosas... Sacudió la cabeza.

_- No era eso... quiero decir... bueno... ¡me había insultado! -_

El que sacudió entonces la cabeza fue Harry.

_- ¿Qué estás buscando, Potter?_ -

El chico levantó las cejas, sin entender la pregunta. Ella continuó:

_- ¿Me dirás que prefieres a esa atontada que ha aprobado sus TIMOS de pura lástima?_

_- ¿Crees de verdad que ése es el motivo?_ - Interrogó secamente.

_- ¡De acuerdo, Potter, bromeaba! ¡Lo admito, estaba celosa!_ - Exclamó furiosa.

Pareció sorprendido por la confesión y para suavizar la situación, la pelirroja contraatacó:

_- ¿Te gustó de verdad?_ -

Él se rascó sus caóticos cabellos antes de responder:

_- Sí... y yo, ¿te gustó a tí?_ -

_- Si, demasiado... - _ murmuró con una sonrisa resignada.

Al ver su mirada, añadió, no sin vacilar.

_- Quiero decir, bueno... que estoy muy a gusto contigo, y... esto no lo había nunca sentido por un chico... quiero decir antes, es... raro para mí -._

Se miraron y sonrieron con gesto torpe.

_- ¿Eso quiere decir que seguimos?_ - Le pidió Ginny.

_- Si, seguimos ..._ - respondió él enrojeciendo de forma que ella encontró encantadora.

Se le acercó y le tocó el brazo con una sonrisa. Él la veía todavía mas encantadora cuando no hacía de Ginny Weasley la seductora. Constató que, sin darse cuenta, estaba cambiando un poco su carácter y se parecía más a sus hermanos...

La abrazó largamente, sin decir nada, sólo para notar el calor de su cuerpo sobre él y cuando le propuso quedarse esa noche, ella asintió con un gesto.

* * *

-_ ¿Seguro que es una buena idea? -_ Preguntó Draco con inseguridad ante una Hermione que parecía más decidida que nunca.

_- Draco, cariño, ¿hace casi siete años que nos conocemos, verdad?_ - Le sonrió la morena.

El rubio meneó la cabeza no viendo claro donde quería llegar.

_- Bien. ¿Y hace un tiempo que salimos juntos, hein?-_

_- Si, pero...-_

_- ¿He tenido nunca una idea que no haya sido buena? -_ Le cortó mirándole como a un crío al que le están diciendo que dos y dos son cuatro.

_- No, pero...-_

_- Es lo mejor. Sabes lo que quiero a Ginny y que hago todo esto por ella. Algun día me lo agradecerá...-_ continuó Hermione con confianza.

_- No estoy tan seguro -, _murmuró en voz baja el prefecto.

Pero Hermione estaba demasiado concentrada para oir lo que le decía. Esperó con paciencia que "regresara". Entonces ella dijo:

_- Adelante. Ahora que todo está dispuesto, tienes que ocuparte de Patil, no debería ser demasiado difícil porque yo me encargaré del resto -._

_- Hermione, eres la prefecta-jefe...- _intentó Draco para disuadirla.

_Y también la mejor amiga de Ginny. Haz sólo lo que te he pedido que hagas y después podrás darme lecciones -_, respondió fríamente con una mirada severa.

_- ¿Y si sale mal? -_

_- No pasará, soy demasiado lista -._

* * *

Aunque del lado de la pareja estrella de los Slytherin las cosas no iban muy bien, Ginny nunca había sido tan feliz. Estaba enganchada de Potter, definitivamente. Se había convertido casi en una droga para ella. Sus labios, su olor, sus manos en su cuerpo y no podía pensar en otra cosa. A veces pensaba que era otra chica estando con él. Al fin ya no la consideraban una "mala pécora que calienta a los tíos" según decía Parvati Patil, que después de su dolorosa réplica había pasado a ignorarla (actitud comprensible y correspondida)

¡Incluso había vuelto a escribir a sus familiares! No lo hacía desde hacía años (menos a final de año, cuando escribía una carta inocente para toda su familia) y ellos habían estado encantados! Sobre todo su madre, que le había contestado al día siguiente ofreciéndose a enviarle un catálogo de ropa en vista al baile de Halloween que se acercaba volando. Pero de momento, el centro de las conversaciones era el partido de Quidditch. La víspera, Ginny encontró a Harry en su habitación y le anunció con su mejor sonrisa.

_- Siento tener que decirte que vais a perder el partido_ -, dijo con arrogancia sentándose sobre sus rodillas.

_- ¿De veras? - _Le pidió el moreno._ - Me sorprendería mucho...-_

_- ¿Y eso? _-

_- Bueno, es que hace seis años seguidos que os masacramos y no veo porque no va a ser diferente esta vez_-, declaró el Gryffindor tomándola por el talle y depositando pequeños besos en el cuello de la pelirroja.

Ella le empujó, forzándolo a echarse sobre el lecho y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

_- Creo que podrías llevarte una sorpresa_ -, dijo enigmática.

_- ¿Una nueva táctica de juego?_ - Preguntó el joven, visiblemente interesado.

_- ¿Me crees tan idiota como para contártela?_ - La chica pareció indignarse.

No respondió en seguida pero se rió ante la cara ofendida de Ginny, que le dió un cachete en el hombro.

_- ¡Aaay, esto duele!_ - Protestó escandalizado.

La atrajó hacia él y la abrazó con fuerza cuando ella levantaba la mano para sacudirle de nuevo.

_- Me encanta tu lado violento_ -, comentó.

La chica levantó los ojos y le besó de nuevo, poniendo mas ardor en la caricia.

_- Pero me gusta mucho más este otro..._-

_- Creo que no podré quedarme esta noche -._ Dijo Ginny semi-incorporandose.

_- Lástima, tengo que moderarme para el partido. ¿Nos vemos después, para recompensar mi victoria?_- Propuso con una sonrisa irónica.

_- ¿O la mía? -_

_- Deliras, muñeca_ -, se burló con un pelín de insolencia.

Ella le miró fijamente unos instantes.

_- Cuando te pones tan arrogante, va a aguantarte tu.._.- le remarcó.

_- Todo es por tu culpa, eres una mala influencia sobre mí._

Se sonrieron y se besaron apasionadamente una vez más. Ella salió de la habitación haciéndole un sugerente guiño. Él miró como salía y volvió a tumbarse sobre la cama suspirando. ¿Quien habría creido que Ginny Weasley podía ser tan natural algún dia? Si alguien se lo hubiera dicho solo unas semanas antes, se le habría reído en la cara. Y ahora... decidió acostarse para recuperar fuerzas suficientes para el encuentro del día siguiente.

Por la mañana entró en el Gran Salón bastante seguro de si mismo. La mayoría de alumnos le aplaudieron, mientras los Slytherin le abucheaban. Nada nuevo. Saludó con la mano a los compañeros cuando detrás de él, alguien le golpeó en la cabeza.

_- ¡Aparta, Potter, estás bloqueando el paso! - _ Exclamó Hermione antes de marchar a su mesa.

Se masajeó detrás de la cabeza, dolorido. También se dirigió a su mesa para sentarse al lado de Ron que había bajado con Lavender Brown y le envió un saludo distante. El pelirrojo estaba como todas las mañanas de partido, estresado. Estaba muy pálido y no seguía las indicaciones de la rubia que le sugería que comiera bien antes del partido. Al tomar el café, Harry echó una ojeada furtiva a la mesa de los Slytherin. En ese mismo momento Ginny, que discutía con un compañero de su año levantó los ojos hacia él. Con una media sonrisa, él le guiñó un ojo y cuando ella volvió a bajar la cabeza con una sonrisa notó que Hermione Granger le estaba vigilando, con sus penetrantes ojos oscuros. Desvió la mirada confiando que no le hubiera visto aunque estaba seguro de que sí.

Después de su desayuno bien completo, Harry se levantó y ordenó a su equipo que se reunieran. En los vestuarios del estadio dio las últimas recomendaciones a sus jugadores.

_- ... Y sobre todo no entréis en su juego. Hacelo lo mejor que sepáis y recordad, quiero cenar carne de serpiente al final del partido, ¿entendido?_ (5) - Remató con una sonrisa mientras oía la voz del comentarista anunciar a los jugadores de Slytherin.

Los jugadores asintieron y estallaron en risas. Después Harry abrió la puerta de los vestuarios que fueron inmediatamente iluminados por el sol haciendo también descubrir a los alumnos desplegados por las gradas. El capitán levantó los ojos y vio al equipo rival, ya en el aire, en línea perfecta.

_- ¡Y ahora, el equipo de Gryffindor!_ - Gritó la voz del locutor. Harry la reconoció como la de Zacharias Smith, de Hufflepuff.

Anunció cada uno de los jugadores y Harry montó su escoba y ascendió cuando Smith gritó:

_- Y su buscador estrella, ¡Haaaaaaarryyy Poooooootteeeerrrr ! -_

_- ¡Capitanes, a su sitio!_ - Aulló el árbitro, el profeso Bibine.

Harry se acercó junto con Draco Malfoy. Le tendió la mano y Malfoy la apretó brevemente.

_- ¡Jugadores, a su sitio_! - Chilló Bibine abriendo la caja con las pelotas.

Al abrirla, las dos bludger, de aspecto despiadado, salieron y empezaron a atacar a los jugadores. Harry esperaba la snitcht y fue completamente superado. Había previsto seguirla pero otra cosa le impresionó. De hecho en el preciso momento en que la quaffle había sido liberada, no se había dado cuenta de que medio segundo mas tarde un tornado verde se había abalanzado sobre ella. Y en algunos segundos, el capitán se quedó aturdido cuando Smith anunció.

_- ¡Si! ¡Ha marcado al primer disparo! ¡Por Ginny Weasley!¡Sorprendente de veras!¡10-0 a favor de Slytherin!_ -

"¿Pero qué estaba contando? ¡No era posible! ¿Cómo había podido marcar tan rápido?" Echó una mirada asustada a la pelirroja que sonreía a los radiantes abrazos de sus compañeros. ¡Nunca habéa visto eso!

Observó a sus jugadores y comprobó que estaban tan sorprendidos como él, en particular Ron. Todavía tenía la boca abierta. ¡La quaffle le había pasado justo al lado y había hecho la estatua (6) ! Retomaron el partido y fueron totalmente superados por la técnica de los Slytherin. Al revés que en años anteriores, esta vez habían abandonado sus tácticas brutales y trapaceras y los sucesivos tiros que Ginny Weasley marcaba empezaban a inquietar a Harry. Cuando el marcador señalaba 50-0, llamó a sus jugadores y les gritó:

_- Ya esta bien que nos metan tantos tiros..._ - empezó.

_- ¡Pero Harry, son más fuertes que antes!_ - Contestó Demelza, eclipsada por las proezas de la pelirroja de los verdes.

_- ¡Lo sé, pero sabemos que somos mejores que ellos! ¡Demostremos lo que somos capaces de hacer! -_

Empezó a dar instrucciones y el juego se reinició. Pero cuando Ginny Weasley marcó otra vez mas, perdió la paciencia y le chilló de mala manera a Ron:

_- ¡RON! SÉ QUE JUEGA BIEN, PERO NO TE QUEDES CLAVADO, POR MERLIN! -_

No escuchó la respuesta de su amigo y se concentró en buscar la snitch. Afortunadamente, su equipo empezó a despertar y remontó el resultado hasta un 90-60 todavía a favor de los Slytherin. Buscó de reojo a Malfoy, al otro lado del campo. Esquivó una bludger enviada por Blaise Zabini y pudo ver como las serpientes marcaban otro mas.

_- Bueno -, _comentó Smith sarcástico_. - Veo que Ginny Weasley tiene otros talentos aparte del deporte en dormitorio... ¡Aaaaay!! -_

McGonagall le había asestado un capón sobre la cabeza, con mirada amenazante.

_- Perdone profesora, pero sólo era una broma y además estoy alabando su juego... Esperad, ¿qué pasa? ¡Parece que los buscadores han visto la snitch!-_

En efecto Harry había descubierto la minúscula pelotita dorada y se precipitó hacia abajo. Con Malfoy a su costado. El Slytherin intentó desviar la trayectoria del Gryffindor con su propia escoba. Aceleraron al mismo tiempo y Harry, alegrándose por sus reflejos innatos, bajó la cabeza a tiempo de evitar una nueva bludger enviada en su dirección. Lamentablemente, Malfoy no tuvo tanta suerte y le golpeó ferozmente en el hombro, haciéndole perder altura y sobretodo, velocidad. Conteniendo la risa, Harry continuó su carrera. Estaba sólo a unos cincuenta ridículos centímetros... Alargó la mano para atraparla pero una ráfaga de cabellos rojos se cruzó ante él, obligándole a frenar y sobretodo, a perder de vista la snitch. Descorazonado, constató que era Ginny que se había plantado ante él y que ahora subía.

_- ¡SUCIA TRAMPOSA!_ - Aulló, furioso.

_- ¡POTTER! ¡FALTA DE FAIRPLAY! ¡PENALTY!_ - Rugió Bibine, justo detrás de él.

Agachó la cabeza y, impotente, tuvo que ver a Ginny plantarse ante los postes y marcar otra vez con una facilidad espantosa.

_- ¡Bonita jugada defensiva de Ginny Weasley contra el buscador, hay que reconocerlo! El marcador está 110 a 60 a favor de Slytherin -._

El juego continuo durante casi una hora y los Gryffindor consiguieron recuperarse en el marcador (estaban abajo de 10 puntos) cuando volvió a detectar la snitch. No cometería el mismo error. Comprobó la situación de la pelirroja que, con la quaffle bajo el brazo se lanzaba hacía los postes defendidos por su hermano y la de Malfoy, demasiado lejos para poder alcanzarle. Se lanzó a la persecución de la pelota y sin ninguna dificultad la atrapó con un grito de victoria. La mayoría de espectadores se levantó y gritó su nombre mientras Smith anunciaba:

_- ¡Potter ha capturado la snitch! ¡Gryffindor gana el partido: 400 a 240!_ -

Todos los jugadores se echaron sobre su capitán para abrazarlo, gritando con alegría.

Ginny miró la marea roja y dorada alejarse llevándose a su capitán, locos de alegría. Decepcionada, descendió a tierra con los otros, en silencio. Draco, todavía más hastiado que los otros arrojó su escoba de mala manera y se fue a los vestuarios. Con un suspiro, ella bajó de su escoba y vió a Hermione dirigirse al vestuario de jugadores para ir a ver a Draco. La siguió y después de haber abierto los chorros de agua de la ducha, cerró los ojos, gozando el contacto del agua caliente con su cuerpo. Los demás se tomaban el quidditch demasiado a pecho. Para ella era sólo una diversión, sin montar ninguna historia sobre ello. No la molestaba realmente haber perdido porque sabía que había jugado muy bien, y eso era lo principal. Salió del vestuario saludando brevemente a los compañeros y volvió para cambiarse a su dormitorio. Tuvo cuidado de cerrar bien su túnica de bruja (7) y salió de la sala común.

Rápidamente se dirigió a los apartamentos de los prefectos-jefes y vió con sorpresa que el tablero no estaba cerrado. Se acercó lentamente y sin entrar echó una ojeada al interior para comprobar que Hermione no estaba allí. Pero lo que vió hizo dar la vuelta a su corazón. Potter y Patil enlazados en un sofa besándose fogosamente. En ese instante un odio innombrable inundó a Ginny Weasley. No pudo controlarse mas y empujó el tablero completamente y sacó su varita.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO DÉCIMO.**

* * *

(1) "Grognasse" quiere decir "zafia, tosca..." pero he preferido "víbora". Después de todo es una Slytherin. Los lectores tienen la palabra.

(2) "más lisa que una tabla" traduce "comme une table à pain doublé" literalmente "como una tabla de cortar el pan doblada" aludiendo a la falta de ... de la flaca Patil.

(3) "busconas" traduce "roulures" que también podría ser "trotonas".

(4) El intercambio de golpes verbales es el siguiente: - Patil: Oui, c'est vrai que ce genre de truc c'est plutôt pour les roulures comme toi ! (¡Si, es verdad que estos trucos los utilizan las trotonas como tú! Ginny: Comme moi ? Ce n'est sûrement pas moi qui chauffe les mecs à table (¿Cómo yo? Seguramente no soy yo la que calienta a los tíos en la mesa) Los lectores tienen la palabra para elegir entre la literal o la "made in Geros"

(5) Quizá es una broma que se hace a sí mismo y estaba pensando en la carne de una serpiente en concreto.

(6) Esta expresión y alguna otra son muy "futboleras".

(7) Richard sospecha que debajo había un conjunto tan precioso como el de Patil... y le parece que no lo sabremos nunca.

* * *

RESPUESTAS A LOS/AS VALIENTES REVIEWERS

Oscarlos: Traduzco que "Te pasaste macho" significa que te ha gustado el capítulo y la historia. En todo caso la que se "pasó" fue la autora. En donde me paso de verdad es en "Tendencias autodestructivas" (perdón por la publicidad) Ron está de vacaciones. Au révoir.

Belenchiss: Je savais que la témptation était trop irrésistible... Cómico, lo que se dice cómico... Seguro que a alguno/a se tomará muy en serio el capítulo 12 . El portal es el que he utilizado para algunas dudas. Pas de quoi.

DesiWeasley: A bastantes os ha encantado ese romántico principio. (A Richard le pasaba lo mismo y por eso, entre otras tonterías de nada, lo trincó la policía japonesa) Respecto a tus hipótesis... Cero de tres. Merci par ton review. Au révoir!

Pottershop: Si analizas mis historias 1.- El Vulture Squadron, personaje colectivo de mi primer fic, son el equipo "de las islas" (del Mediterráneo). 2,- En mi segundo fic salen Charly (Moyà) Rafa (Nadal) Giorgio (Lorenzo) Rudy (Fernández)... todos ellos "de las islas". 3,- Es éste menciono a Ibagaza (casualmente también del equipo de "las islas") Vas captando ... ¿Por qué Mallorca en "Antes de morir"? A Hermione la odiarás mucho más en los dos capítulos siguientes. Prepara poción relajante. Au révoir, Joanne. P.D. Gracias por la publicidad del sitio en que nací y vivo (que algunos insisten en enterrar de cemento)

Zafiro Potter: De verdad que Audrey es de lo más retorcido... y nos hunde en la miseria cuando todo parecía ir tan encarrilado... ¿Qué crees que ha pasado? No vale preguntarle a Belenchiss. Puedes entrar en el fic francés o esperar algunos días más al siguiente capítulo. Pas de quoi.

André: Las gracias son para Black Lagoon, nuestra compañera de Lyon (Francia) Tu le llamas debilidad, pero hay más palabras para describirlo. XDD. Biz.

El capítulo IX ha supuesto 900 visitas.

Espero que en vuestros futuros reviws planteéis vuestras hipótesis de lo que va a pasar... Todas son falsas menos una.

**Buenas noches y buena suerte**

**Richard.**


	11. Jalousie, tromperies et maquinations

**Aviso legal: Los derechos sobre la obra y los personajes corresponden a la autora y a los explotadores, quiero decir, a los legítimos titulares a los que se los ha vendido.**

* * *

**Capítulo XI: Jalousie, Tromperies et Machinations Celos, mentiras y conspiraciones.**

Ginny estaba presa de la más intensa furia. Era como si su corazón hubiera dejado de latir y que sus gestos estuvieran dirigidos por ondas particularmente odiosas. Se revolvía como si sintiera un dolor que le roía las entrañas, borrando toda la bondad que había podido adquirir esas últimas semanas y cambiándola por unos fuertes deseos de hacerles sufrir lo más posible. Quería que sufrieran el mal que ella sentía en ese momento. Entró en la habitación, con una mirada inescrutable. Las emociones que se debatían en su interior no eran muy claras pero una había tomado la delantera: la ira.

Ellos se separaron, parecía que notaban su presencia. La sonrisa de ganadora que tenía Patil en los labios se desvaneció cuando la vio acercarse, con la varita amenazante.

_- Ginny, deja eso, por favor_ -, empezó Potter fijándose en la varita mientras lanzaba una mirada de pánico a Patil.

_- Has dicho Ginny?_ - Repitió la pelirroja con un amargo sarcasmo y mirándole de arriba abajo fríamente. - _Desde ahora soy Weasley para tí, Potter_ -.

Se volvió hacia Patil. No sabía que decirle... le faltaban las palabras. La odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero en el fondo sabía que no estaba al corriente de su relación con Potter pero aun así, su resentimiento no se apagaba con eso. Poco importaba lo que sabía, los tenia a los dos. Durante ese tiempo, los dos que tenía enfrente no dejaban de mirarse alarmados. Una voz se oyó en el pasillo: "Hemos ganado" y eso bastó para distraer unos segundos a Ginny. Error fatal. Las luces se apagaron de golpe, dejando la sala en una oscuridad total. Ginny no podía distinguir las sobras que se habían echado literalmente sobre la puerta para salir hacia el corredor a toda velocidad. Blasfemando, salió en su persecución. Le costó un tiempo salir porque sus ojos no se habituaban a la oscuridad y no le funcionaban ninguno de sus encantamientos de luz y resplandor no funcionaban. Consiguió llegar al pasillo iluminado pero la luz la cegaba y debió entornar los ojos antes de recuperar su ánimo.

Corrían hasta perder el aliento por los pasillos, lanzando sin parar miradas de pánico detrás de ellos. Después de algunos minutos de carrera desenfrenada, el chico tiró de la joven morena detrás la estatua de un viejo mago, de imponente tamaño y se volvió a ella.

_- Tengo... uf, calor, esta vez -,_ - dijo con voz entrecortada.

Ella sólo asintió, no se encontraba en condiciones de decir una frase coherente porque los pulmones le quemaban. En su vida nunca había corrido de esa manera. El chico debió notar que no estaba bien porque le preguntó:

_- Cómo estás? _-

Movió la cabeza negando. Después de un minuto largo ventilando pudo recuperar el uso de la palabra y todavía:

_- Cre... Creía que .. que ella .._. -

_- ¿Qué iba a lanzarnos una maldición imperdonable? Yo también -._

_- No podía imaginar que ella pudiera estar tan enganchada de Potter -._

_- Si, yo tampoco lo imaginaba -,_ confirmó el.

_- ¿Pero como lo has hecho para lanzar un sortilegio?_ - Le preguntó la chica con gesto sorprendido. -_ No te he visto mover la varita_ -.

Draco sonrió con flema y sacó algo de su bolsillo. Una bolsita verde

_- Polvos de Oscuridad Instantáneos de los gemelos Weasley _-, le informó con un guiño.

Ella sonrió. Menos mal que había tenido esa idea sino seguirían bloqueados delante de una Ginny loca de rabia.

_- Crees que está bien lo que hemos hecho?_ - Draco planteó de repente esa cuestión, dubitativo.

_- Sin ninguna duda..._ - declaró segura la prefecta.

¿Es qué nadie podía comprender que Ginny y Potter DEBÍAN SER SEPARADOS? Todo debia volver al orden natural. Era el statu quo. NINGUNA relación entre Gryffindor y Slytherin debia rebasar el límite de tiempo que exigían los insultos y las réplicas mordaces de una breve conversación. Y sobre todo si la relación incluía a la mascota de Gryffindor y la cazadora estrella de Slytherin. Si, todo debía volver al orden natural y ELLA, Hermione Granger, se encargaría de ello, al precio que fuera.

Draco no podía imaginar la importancia que daba ella a ese orden natural. ¿Es qué no podía entender las dificultades que había pasado para ser la chica más popular? Quizás era detestada, pero sobretodo era respetada y además, lo mas importante. Ella quería terriblemente a Ginny. ¿Cómo podía haberle ocultado una cosa así? A fin de cuentas, era gracias A ELLA que Ginny estaba donde estaba. ¿Qué podía ser mejor que la popularidad, el pedestal en donde la habían colocado? Hermione era importante. ¡Despertaba las miradas envidiosas de las otras chicas, atraía las miradas de los chicos... en resumen era admirada!

Quería el reconocimiento, ser reconocida, que tuvieran celos de ella. ¡Incluso odiada por las pasiones que provocaba!. Cuando andaba mostrando el atrevido escote de su camisa por los pasillos, ¡quería que la observaran, que la vieran, que la notaran! Sabía que había sido el "modelo" para Ginny. La admiración que le tenía la pequeña pelirroja había sido fuente de seguridad, incluso de suficiencia... ¿Y ahora qué? Sentía vergüenza por Ginny. Había osado hablarle, sin sentirse realmente comprometida por obligaciones que se sobreentendían. Quería que todo volviera a ser como antes, sin nunca tener que hacer nada parecido...

_- ¿Hermione?_ -, preguntó una voz, haciéndola salir de sus pensamientos.

Levantó la vista al rubio que estaba frente a ella y esbozó una ligera sonrisa forzada.

_- Creo que ahora podemos salir_ -, declaró lanzando una rápida mirada alrededor.

No se tomó la molestia de asomar la cabeza y cruzó los brazos, volviendo otra vez a sus reflexiones.

Ginny era tan estúpida. Potter sólo era un pobre patán y la pelirroja se había dejado seducir como una novata. Ese tipo no tenía estrictamente nada, aparte de la cicatriz que llevaba enla frente y que le hacía tan especial para los otros. Ninguna ambición, ningún encanto, solo una pronunciada arrogancia y una cabeza quemada. Era la descripción que mejor le cuadraba.

_- Hermione! -_ Exclamó de nuevo la voz de Draco, esta vez impaciente. - _¡Vamos! -_

La morena abrió la boca para responder pero Draco se alejaba ya por el corredor y optó por seguirle en silencio. No era muy optimista respecto de poder recuperar a su mejor amiga. Amiga que en ese momento estaba presa de una locura asesina y que encontraría francamente interesante el hecho de que se paseaban por los corredores con uniformes de Gryffindor. Hermione no estaba segura de su reacción cuando iniciara el acercamiento. Otra razón para ser lo más discreta posible.

_- Menos mal que has arrojado esos polvos a tiempo, empezabas a volverte rubio de nuevo –._ Aseguró la prefecta.

Draco pasó maquinalmente una mano por sus cabellos y miró a Hermione. Estaban volviendo progresivamente a su aspecto inicial. Ella decreció algunos centímetros y su pelo lacio y negro como el ébano volvió castaño y algo rizado, como de costumbre. También perdió la piel oscura de Parvati para recuperar su tono mas bien pálido.

_- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?_ - preguntó Hermione.

_- ¿Y si bajamos por el parque? Nos dará tiempo para que se calme y vuelva a su dormitorio _-. propuso pasando un brazo sobre el hombro de su novia para tenerla apretada contra él.

Exhaló un suspiró y movió la cabeza pasando el brazo alrededor de su cintura.

* * *

Una semana en la que ella le había ignorado realmente, que pasaba a su lado sin verle, sin hablarle, y cuando por pura suerte podía cruzar su mirada, el odio que reflejaba lo obligaba a bajar los ojos. Ya no entendía nada. ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Era por culpa del partido que habían jugado con su equipo? No podía ser por un motivo tan estúpido. Y cuando él había atrapado la snicht dorada, ella no parecía estar tan decepcionada. Debía ser otra cosa. Esa semana había sido terriblemente larga y la echaba a faltar mucho mas de lo que hubiera podido imaginado...

Ella sentía lo mismo. Y por lo tanto, había decidido ignorarlo. Su resentimiento se había apagado un poco y se convenció que exteriorizar toda esta cólera no serviría para nada, lo quería demasiado. Ya no valía la pena volver la cabeza y engañarse, era amor lo que sentía por él. No era sólo deseo sino también amor. Un sentimiento que nunca había probado de verdad. Bueno, si en otra dimensión. Quería a su familia, quería a sus amigos, pero a él lo quería de forma DIFERENTE. El amor. Un sentimiento que puede dejarte feliz y, paradojas de la vida, hacerte sentir miserable. Durante esa semana ella dormía. Si, pero mal. Con nauseas y con vacíos. Algo le faltaba, exactamente, le faltaba él. La que intentaba desesperadamente olvidarle, la que queria no volver a verle, pero las fuerzas no jugaban a su favor. Necesitaba su aroma y sus sonrisas. Sus brazos y su mirada tampoco querían salir de su memoria. Se sentía tan lastimosa, tan débil. La que estaba tan segura de si misma, controlada, imperturbable. Pero se recuperaría y Potter se mordería los puños.

Retomó sus antiguas costumbres, fiel a sí misma. Sonrisas encantadoras, aire desenvuelto y miradas mortíferas volvieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, con gran satisfacción de Hermione, que había vuelto a encontrar su mejor amiga, su hermana y los medios de que se había servido para ello le parecían, en ese momento insignificantes.

_- ¿Has tenido un buen día, Ginny?_ - Le preguntó al ver que la bella pelirroja se arrojaba literalmente sobre el sillón a su lado.

_- Mortalmente aburrido, ¿Y tú?_ -

_- Parecido -_, respondió la prefecta con un suspiro.

Ginny cerró los ojos y exhaló un suspiro casi nostálgico.

_- ¿Adónde vas? _- le preguntó Hermione cuando se levantó y estirándose largamente, como un gato,

_- ¡Voy a buscar el equipo para entrenar, enseguida!_ -

Le hizo el gesto de enviarle un beso volante y se alejó. Después de recoger su escoba y su equipación de Quidditch, se internó por los corredores. Esperaba que Draco no hubiera llegado todavía al estadio. En caso contrario recibiría otra vez a un sermón por sus repetidos retrasos. Colocó la escoba sobre la rampa de la escalera para sujetar sus cabellos en una cola de caballo alta cuando oyó:

_- ¿Ginny? -  
_

Se quedó paralizada. Esa voz que no quería oir mas, esta vez tan atrayente, tan sensual. Suspiró para contenerse y se volvió hacia él:

_- Te he dicho que no me llames más así, Potter_ -, replicó secamente

_- Pero... empezó él. ¿no entiendo? ¿Que te pasa? _-

A la chica casi le salieron los ojos de las órbitas, pasmada de lo que estaba oyendo.

_- ¿Todavía te atreves a preguntarlo? ¿TE HE PILLADO CON ELLA Y TE ATREVES A PREGUNTARME QUE ME PASA? _- Le gritó rabiosa.

Empalideció. No comprendía porque estaba tan agresiva y encolerizada contra él. ¿Con quien la había pillado? No comprendía nada. ¡Si apenas entendía de que se trataba!

_- ¿Ginny, de que hablas? ¿Con quien me has encontrado? Yo... -_

_- ¡DEJA DE LLAMARME ASÍ! ¡Y BASTA DE REÍRTE DE MI! ¿ESTÁ CLARO?-_

Pero él la tomó por los hombros para acercarla y exclamó encolerizado:

_- ¡Pero maldita Weasley, de lo que hablas no he hecho nada, mierda! - _Estaba perdiendo los nervios.

_- ¡ Eres imbécil de verdad, TE HE VISTO BESAR A PATIL! ¡Así que no intentes hacerme creer que me he vuelto loca o que tengo alucinaciones!_ - La pelirroja chilló furiosa soltándose bruscamente de él.

¿Besar a Patil? ¡Nunca habría hecho nada así! ¡Era a ella a quien amaba y creía que ella lo sabía! Pero ahora que pensaba en ello, nunca se lo había dicho de verdad...

_- ¡Ginny, te juro que nunca he besado a esa chica, no era yo! -_

La pelirroja lo miró sorprendida. Que se atreviera a mentirle si lo había sorprendido en flagrante delito la volvía loca. Dejó escapar una risa amarga y fría que hizo estremecer al chico. Nunca le había parecido tan peligrosa como en ese instante.

_- ¿Qué? ¿No eras tu, eh? ¿Quien era entonces? ¿Tu hermano gemelo? Claro, es que yo también tengo visiones, ¿verdad? ¡CALLATE DE UNA VEZ! - _gritó ella mientras él intentaba justificarse otra vez.

_- Ginny, créeme,.. -_

_- ¡Mentiroso, eres un embustero!.¡No se te ocurra acercarte a mí, porque me vengaré personalmente de ti! -_.

Y con una última mirada glacial, recogió su escoba y lo empujó para pasar. Y se echó a correr para alejarse. Ya no podía aguantar esos ojos verdes envolviéndola con ese brillo de incomprensión. No era mas que un pobre mentiroso. Quería jugar con sus nervios, hacerle daño enfin. Empezaba a comprender. Había sido una tonta y desde el principio. Se habia mostrado atractiva, sincera y sobre todo débil! ¡Si, era la palabra justa, su actitud había sido de debilidad! ¡Se había dejado manipular por sus palabras, sus caricias, su sensibilidad! ¿Cómo era posible que Ginny Weasley la orgullosa Slytherin tuviera algo con un Gryffindor? ¡Alguien tan estimado en Hogwarts, tan idealizado! ¡El chico perfecto que liberaría sin duda el Universo del mago mas poderoso que nadie había conocido en muchos años... en realidad era un embustero! Se había enamorado de un embustero embaucador. Definitivamente patética. Había bastado una mirada de él para convertirla en una de esas chica bobas que se fundían por un chico. Pero había decidido recuperarse, demostrarle lo que había perdido y hacerlo sufrir.

* * *

Harry la vió alejarse, decepcionado. La situación era insoportable. ¿Por qué le replicaba de esa forma tan seca? ¿Y, por Merlin, qué era esa historia con Parvati? Pensó que la mejor solución sería pedir explicaciones a la principal interesada.

_- ¿Has ido a hablar con Ginny Weasley?_ - pidió a la india cuando la vip bajar del dormitorio de las chicas, al día siguiente.

Se sorprendió y arrugó la frente.

_- No, ¿Por qué? ¿Otra vez ha hablado mal de mí? _- Exclamó Parvati, enrojeciendo levemente.

_- No, pero ha dicho que nos había visto besarnos_...-

_- No, no he hablado con ella _-, negó Parvati sacudiendo la cabeza.

Parecía sincera.

_- Y por qué cree eso?_ - Preguntó interesada. - _¿Cree que salimos juntos?_ -

_- No lo sé_ -, declaro el Superviviente alzando los hombros.

Ella le sonrió antes de preguntarle:

_- En serio, ¿tienes compañera para el baile de Halloween?_ -

_- Yo... esto... de hecho..._ - balbuceó..

No veía como salir del aprieto. Afortunadamente alguien le llamó y se disculpó rápidamente antes de escabullirse, como si tuviera el Calamar gigante en los pantalones. Volvió con Ron al momento.

_- ¿Vamos a desayunar, tío? -_

_- Venga... -_

* * *

Salieron de su sala común hacia el Gran Salón. Al llegar ante la gran puerta, Harry habló:

_- Me ha pasado ahora mismo una de esas situaciones... Parvati quería saber si tengo dama para el baile _-, añadió ante la mirada interrogadora de su amigo.

_- Era eso -_, respondió su amigo con una sonrisa resignada mientras cruzaban el Gran Salón hasta la mesa en la que sus compañeros de Gryffindor ya estaban desayunando y se instalaron.

El moreno suspiró sentándose al lado de un grupo de quinto curso, delante de Ron.

_- ¿Tienes pareja para el baile? -_

_- No...- _

Miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin y en especial a Ginny. Quizás ya había encontrado un compañero para el baile... Pero lo que vió le heló la sangre. Estaba sentada cerca de un tipo de Slytherin y lo estaba besando apasionadamente. No se podía creer lo que veía. Sus ojos sobre su cara, la mano en la suya, los labios acariciando su piel, era demasiado para él. Si hubiera seguido su instinto, ese tipo que se atrevía a tocarla se había tragado un Avada Kedavra al instante. Se sentía muy mal, con deseos de gritar. Sentía ese fantasma que le tentaba y ese demonio que le atormentaba: los celos. Lo sentía en sus puños, ese mal implacable, esa tormento sin fin. Se levantó de un salto y salió de la sala, para alejarse de esa atmósfera asfixiante y sobretodo para escapar a las ganas de matar. O de morir.

* * *

Ginny alzó la vista hacia la puerta del Gran Salon que se abría otra vez y vió a su hermano y a Potter entrar discutiendo. Los observó mientras atravesaban el salón para sentarse en su mesa.

_- Espero que me estés viendo, Potter_ -, murmuró entre dientes

_- Qué has dicho?_ - Pidió Joshua, justo a su lado.

Le sonrió y movió la cabeza, acercándose a él. Salía con Joshua Wainwright desde el día anterior, sólo para encelar a Potter. Sabía que el chico estaba loco por ella desde su quinto curso, pero ella sólo lo encontraba simpático. Estaba en su clase y también en Slytherin. Perfecto. Se acercó a su rostro y le puso los labios cerca de la boca tomándole la mano. Él estaba un poco tenso y ella bajó los labios hasta el cuello para recorrerlo de besitos. Levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. Estaba como fascinado y sus ojos verdes oscuros reflejaban una pizca de codicia aduladora.

Le turbaba simplemente con esos besitos inocentes. Dejó escapar una sonrisa por el extremo de la boca y pasó la mano sobre su brazo para acariciarlo lanzando una ojeada a la mesa de los Gryffindor. Potter se había levantado y a grandes zancadas, había salido de la Gran Sala. Quería dañarle. ¿Qué se creía? Que podía jugar así con sus sentimientos? Cuando salió, se volvió a fijar en su plato para terminar su desayuno.

_Le jour se lève encore ici bas/ Mais la vie n'a plus le même éclat/ La journée s'annonce claire et limpide/ Mais dans ma tête je dois faire le vide/ Le temps s'est arrêté ici, depuis que tu n'es plus là _

_Amanece todavía aquí abajo/ La vida ya no arranca igual/El día empieza claro y limpio/ Pero mi cabeza tiene que estar vacía/ El tiempo se ha parado, desde que ya no estás. _

* * *

¡Cómo le dolía! El miedo, la angustia y la rabia no le daban tregua, arrasándolo todo a su paso. Imaginar que otro pudiera tocarla le enloquecía. No podía dejar de espiar sus acciones y gestos y cuando daba un poco de cariño a ese tipo que no conocía, pero al que odiaba con toda su alma, eso le hacía el efecto de una puñalada en el corazón.

_Elle te rend dingue/ Et ton problème, c'est simplement qu'elle s'en moque/ Elle te rend dingue  
Et il n'y pas que chez toi qu'elle a causé un choc _

_Te está volviendo loco/ Y además se burla/ Te está volviendo loco/ Estragos por todas partes deja_

Había visto en la mirada de ese tipo que Ginny le fascinaba, incluso le embrujaba. Y de cierta forma, lo entendía perfectamente. Cautivadora y no sólo por su belleza. Tenía capacidad para ser tan ardiente como las brasas y en un segundo, volverse fría y dura como piedra. Y ese tipo debería darse cuenta. Pero a ella le importaba un comino. Seguía engatusando, encantando y seduciendo a otros, indiferente al afecto de ese tipo.

_Elle est trop belle, subtile et trop maligne pour toi/ Dis-toi qu'une fille comme elle ne se dompte pas/ Laisse courir car cela devait finir comme ça/ Un nom fantôme de plus sur son agenda/ Quant à toi, oublie la ; elle a déjà une nouvelle proie/ L'option est levée, t'as perdu tous des droits/ Tu cries, elle ne reviendra pas/ Elle ne veut plus de toi _

Demasiado bonita, sutil y maligna para tí. / Una chica así no se puede domar./ Dejalo porque tenía que acabar así / Un nombre mas tachado en su lista./ Olvidala: tiene una nueva presa / Sin opción, has perdido tus derechos. / Llora, que no volverá / Ya no quiere nada de tí.

"¿Y si todo había sido sólo un juego para ella? Y si ella sólo lo había querido probar desde el principio?" Ver si resistiría sus avances, su indiscutible encanto. Y lo había conseguido. No pasaba ni una hora sin que pensara en ella, sus sonrisas, sus abrazos. ¿Sentía ella lo mismo por él? Hasta ahora mismo había estado seguro. Pero ahora estaba tan indiferente que empezaba a creer que ese sentimiento no era reciproco. Y que quizás no lo había sido nunca. Le hubiera gustado vivirlo y compartirlo todo con ella. Ser su única fuente de felicidad, que ella pasara todas sus horas con él, ser el único ser que ella pudiera amar. Le hubiera gustado ser el único capaz de hacerla sonreír, el único que la hiciera reír o llorar, que ella sólo se fijara en él y que el resto del mundo no existiera. Quería que ella fuera suya. Se sintió egoista. Todo sencillamente porque estaba celoso. Pero todo lo que quería se resumía en que ella volviera.

_Rien ne sert de lutter/ Le temps ne pourra jamais l'effacer / A quoi bon résister/ Car dans mon âme son image est gravée _

De nada sirve luchar/ El tiempo nunca la podrá borrar/ Para qué aguantar/ No la podré de mi alma arrancar.

* * *

¡Qué divertido! Podía notar su mirada ardiendo sobre ella, atizado por ese sentimiento que ya ella había saboreado demasiado por su culpa. Ahora le tocaba a ella verle sufrir. Nadie jugaba con Ginny Weasley. Sentirle así, inclinado, arrastrándose por el suelo, implorando silenciosamente su piedad. Le pisaba donde más le dolía llevándole a un infierno. Él dudaba, se volvía loco y a ella le bastaba con humillarlo otra vez con una simple caricia o un beso a su nuevo amigo. Disfrutaba de ver sus ojos celosos. Ella le miraba, lo despreciaba. ¿Y su corazón? Lo tenía entre sus manos. Jugaba con él. Ese corazón ya no valía nada. Si, nadie jugaba con Ginny Weasley. Sería su enemiga y lo sería siempre.

Levantó la vista del pergamino y vio como Joshua la observaba.

_- Que hay?_ - Pregunto con tono jocoso.

_- Nada, te estaba mirando... _- respondió.

Después de unos instantes, añadió:

_- Eres muy bella -._

_- Ya lo sé... -_

Él pareció sorprendido y eso la hizo reírse interiormente.¿Qué se creía? ¿Qué iba a agradecerle el cumplido saltándole al cuello? ¡Imbécil! Claro que era bonita, bastante se lo oía decir. El pobre estaba completamente pasmado por su respuesta y ella suspiró irritada. Le puso la mano en la mejilla y esforzándose sobremanera para no levantar los ojos al cielo, le consoló.

_- Gracias, eres adorable_ -.

El chico se relajó, visiblemente satisfecho. Era un verdadero idiota. Simpático, pero idiota. La chica dejó la pluma y bostezó estirándose sobre la silla:

_- ¿Tienes sueño?_ - Le preguntó inmediatamente. - _¿Quieres irte a dormir ya? -_

_- Primero tengo que ir a ver a Hermione_ -, explicó la pelirroja levantándose.

Él puso carita de decepción, pero a ella le daba lo mismo. ¿Creía que la tenía a su disposición o qué? Sólo lo estaba utilizando, el chico no tendría que hacerse ilusiones.

_- ¿Quieres que te...?_ - empezó el chico.

Le cortó la palabra:

_- Además, no hace falta que me esperes -._

Lo besó furtivamente y salió de la sala común, muy feliz de dejar ese ambiente abrumador. Guapo, pero seguía siendo un pesado. Se dirigió a las mazmorras antes de subir a las escaleras que la conducían a los pisos superiores. Se cruzó con Draco cerca de los apartamentos de los prefectos-jefes. Le pareció más bien irritado. Le sonrió a lo que el otro le respondió brevemente antes de retomar su camino ¿Se había peleado con Hermione quizás? Pasaba con frecuencia esos últimos días.

* * *

Hermione estaba ordenando sus materiales de pociones cuando alguien golpeó la puerta. Se sobresaltó esparciendo de pasada algunas hierbas sobre su chandal.

- _¡Pasa!_ - Ordenó de malhumor.

Ese top le había costado una pequeña fortuna. Se giró a la puerta y vio entrar a Draco. Él le sonrió y fue a besarla.

- _Qué hacías?_ - Le preguntó para tranquilizarla.

- _Ordenaba mis cosas_-, respondió ella con tono ausente mientras se quitaba la prenda manchada.

Apuntó la varita y murmuró los conjuros para limpiar pero no funcionaba ninguno de ellos.

_- ¿Qué pasa? -_

_- ¡No te joroba! Ahora esto no va -_, se lamentó ella.

- _No te pongas nerviosa, sólo tienes que llevarlo a los elfos domésticos_ -, propuso el rubio tomándole la mano para tirar de ella hacia él, sobre la cama.

Ella se soltó y dijo secamente:

- _Ya está bien, ¿Qué quieres?_ -

La miró sorprendido y contestó:

-_ Solo quería venir a verte, creía que te gustaría, después de todo salimos juntos...-_

- _Vale, y ahora tienes que irte, Ginny va a venir ahora mismo -_, replicó ella despreciandole.

Parecía estar todavía más sorprendido cuando replicó:

_- ¿Pero qué me estas diciendo? ¡Ya no eres la misma desde que habéis vuelto a ser amigas!_ -.

_- No sé de que me hablas_ -, contestó Hermione ya irritada. -_ Me estás poniendo de los nervios. Mi mejor amiga va a llegar, vete! -_

_- ¿Y eso qué quiere decir? -_

_- ¡Qué ya no quiero verte! ¡Eso es lo que quiere decir!_ - Chilló de repente revolviéndose hacia él.

- ¿_Espera, me estás dejando? -_ Exclamó enfurecido.

Ella le lanzó una mirada de lo más despreciativo y con voz fría respondió:

_- ¡Es muy posible! -_.

Se levantó sorprendido y furioso. Salió de la habitación. Se las iba a pagar todas juntas.

* * *

Poco después fue el turno de Ginny de llamar a la puerta de la prefecta-jefe. Escuchó la voz de Hermione y entro en la cámara. La castaña recibió a su mejor amiga con una gran sonrisa.

_- Espera un momento, intentaré pasar esto bajo el agua_ -, le explicó mostrándole su top antes de entrar en el cuarto de baño.

Ginny asintió y se sentó sobre la cama con un suspiro.

_- Por cierto, he recibido el catalogo de "3 Brujas" esta mañana_ -, le explicó Hermione desde el baño._ - Los zapatos que querías están rebajados -_.

_- Ah, perfecto, dónde lo has puesto?_ - Preguntó la pelirroja levantándose.

_- Está en el armario, al lado de mis papeles -._

Ginny fue al armario de la castaña a buscar el catálogo de prêt-à-porter. Al alargar la mano para tomarlo algo llamó su atención. Era un uniforme del todo normal excepto los bordados rojos y dorados. Frunció las cejas. ¿Como se explicaba que la prefecta-jefe tuviera ropa de Gryffindor en su guardarropa? Tomó el traje y descubrió una pequeña ampolla que contenía un líquido anaranjado. Tomó el frasco y leyó la inscripción de la etiqueta. "Multijugos".

La chica frunció de nuevo las cejas pero colocó rápidamente la ropa, se metió la poción en sus bolsillos y recogió el catálogo cuando Hermione entró en la cámara.

_- ¿Lo has encontrado?_ - Le preguntó dirigiéndose también al armario.

_- Si, si, lo he encontrado_ -, respondió rápidamente la pelirroja volviendo a sentarse.

Hermione después de haberse puesto una nueva camiseta, se instaló al lado de su mejor amiga con aire de conspiradora.

_- No me has contado nada de como lo pasas con Joshua_ -. Se lo dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Ginny le devolvió una sonrisa forzada.

_- Oh, bof... -_

La sonrisa de Hermione se hizo más grande al oir eso.

* * *

¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Él, Draco Malfoy despachado como un trapo sucio? ¿Quien se creía que era, por Merlin? Ella había necesitado a alguien para maquinar sus planes odiosos, le había seducido para que le ayudase y había terminado por dejarle? Eso nunca. Demasiado se había dejado llevar, pero no volvería a pasar. Le haría lamentar lo que le había hecho y le haría tragarse su suficiencia. Un pendón, es lo que era Hermione Granger. Manipuladora, dispuesta a todo para conseguir sus objetivos. Se creía la mas inteligente, la mas hermosa, la mas deseada. Iba a convertirla en la más despreciada de Hogwarts. Si hoy no tenía que hacer su ronda, eso quería decir que Potter se encontraba en alguna parte de los pasillos. No tuvo mas que bajar silenciosamente al Hall para ver al favorito de los Gryffindor. Sonrió, decididamente el destino parecía estar de su lado para liberarse de Hermione.

_- Hey, Potter _-, le llamó corriendo hacia el joven.

Éste se giró hacía él y le observó con desconfianza.

- ¿_Qué quieres Malfoy, y que estás haciendo por los pasillos a estas ho...? _-

_- No te excites_ -, exclamó Draco con tono despreciativo.

Se hacía violento eso. Girándose al Gryffindor, tomó un tono serio y le explicó:

_- Tenemos que hablar, Potter. Tengo cosas interesantes que decirte sobre Hermione Granger -_.

_**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO DÉCIMO PRIMERO.**_

_**Los versos son de la canción "Elle te rend dingue" (Ella te vuelve loco) de Nuttea (honradamente, no los conozco)**_

* * *

**RESPUESTAS A LOS/AS VALIENTES REVIEWERS.**

**Pottershop**: Por si te sirve de algo, me decidí a traducir el fic de Audrey cuando supe que era de Lyon, ciudad que había visitado. Después de este capítulo "negro" se encenderán las luces. Merci beaucoup por la parte que me toca. Biz, Joanne. P.D. Afila los reviews.

**Belenchiss**: Tú juegas en una categoría distinta a los demás. Merci pour continuer ici. Me borraron el nombre del diccionario word reference punto algo que he usado P.D. Afila los reviews.

**DesyWeasley**: "No le atiné". Parece que no. P.D. Afila los reviews.

**darkangel26-15**: La autora nos lleva por un verdadero carrusel (palabra de origen francés) y estamos más pendientes de las sorpresas que de analizar fríamente los datos. Ginny reaccionó como la chica de corazón hispano que es. P.D. Afila los reviews.

**Anatripotter**: Los franceses dicen que en su idioma no hay insultos xDDD. Descubriste el pastel. Pero todavía no has adivinado el porque del pastel. Lo sabrás en el siguiente capítulo. Te perdono que te hayas saltado un review y subiré volando los dos últimos capítulos que quedan. Pero... a ver si actualizas tú también... Cuando termine este fic, recuperaré "Tendencias autodestructivas" (si quieres que arregle la vida a algún personaje que pretenda suicidarse acepto encargos. Sorge ha podido con todos: Harry ha raptado a Ginny, Draco es socio de la tienda de los gemelos...) Respecto a lo de "fino" el espía dice que te recuerde cierta propaganda "fina y segura". P.D. Afila los reviews.

**Zafiro Potter**: Sigue gustándome mas el romántico despertar. Seguro que no podrás resistirte. Black Lagoon está en mis favoritos y en los primeros reviews. P.D. Afila los reviews.

El capítulo anterior ha supuesto 750 hits y van 5650.

Agradeceré que vengais en el capítulo siguiente (penúltimo) con los reviews bien afilados.

**Buenas noches y buena suerte**

**Richard.**


	12. Révelations inattendues

**Aviso legal: **Los personajes y lugares de esta historia son de nuestra diosa: J.K. Rowling. Como no nos quiere dejar en herencia los derechos sobre Harry Potter & Co, nos vengamos en sus personajes. XDD (Les personnages et lieux de cette histoire sont à notre déesse : J.K Rowling. Comme elle ne veut pas me léguer les droits d'Harry Potter & Co, je me venge et dévergondant ses personnages ! Hé hé...) Gracias, Audrey.

* * *

En el amor como en la amistad, la mentira voluntaria o por omisión, la traición y la superchería están desgraciadamente muy presentes... ¿Puede un mal compensar el bien?

**Fin del capítulo anterior:**

La situación se estaba volviendo tensa. Volviéndose al Gryffindor, con voz muy seria le declaró:

- Tenemos que hablar, Potter, tengo cosas interesantes que decirte sobre Hermione Granger...

**Capítulo XII: Révélations Inattendues - Revelaciones Inesperadas**

A esta frase, Harry endureció el rostro. Había percibido un tono malvado en la voz de Malfoy que, siendo honestos, no le inspiraba ninguna confianza. Miraba al Slytherin que sostenía su ..., impasible. Pero gano la curiosidad: quería saber de que hablaba Malfoy. Casi lamentando tener que pedírselo, Harry preguntó:

_- ¿Deberían interesarme las historias de esta ..., de esta chica?_ -

Una sonrisa se deslizó en el extremo de la boca del rubio.

_- Es posible, muy posible, Potter. Sobretodo porque tienen que ver con Ginny Weasley_ -.

Esta vez, Harry no pudo ocultar mucho su interés y a pesar de la soltura que intentaba, la impaciencia mezclada con amargura se colaban en su voz:

_- ¿Y por qué también deberían interesarme los chismes __de Gin... de Weasley?_-

Había corregido sobre la marcha pero por la sonrisita de Malfoy, comprendió que se había dado cuenta de que iba primero a decir "Ginny".

_- No lo sé... es posible __que salieras con ella y que te dejara plantado sin ningún motivo_-, sugirió Malfoy con sarcasmo.

Furioso por dentro, Harry aguantó el tipo delante del Slytherin.

_- No sé de que me hablas, Malfoy..._ - Susurró entre dientes .

El otro se rió de forma tan burlona que el Gryffindor hervía de rabia. Detestaba a ese tipo. Pero si quería aclarar la situación, debía contenerse.

_- No juegues conmigo a eso, Potter_ -, empezó el rubio con su habitual tono arrogante. - _Estaba al corriente de vuestra relación, y no era el único -._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_ Terminó preguntando. Era inútil negarlo más tiempo.

_- Quiero decir que Granger también estaba al corriente y que __no le gustaba en absoluto, como te puedes imaginar -._

Viendo las dudas en la mirada de Harry, continuó.

_- Lo __manipuló todo para separaros. Con mi ayuda, inconsciente si me permites expresarlo así-._

¿Hermione Granger? Era verosímil. De hecho, y conociéndola, probable. Pero se le escapaba un detalle:

_- ¿Por qué me lo cuentas después de __haberla ayudado?_ - Se extrañó Harry.

_- Pequeña venganza personal_ -, se evadió el otro.

Sabía que el otro le ocultaba algo pero de momento le daba lo mismo. Lo primero era saber la verdad. Cuanto antes la conociera podría arreglar ese malentendido y podría volver a ver a Ginny. La añoraba horrores. Era feliz sólo de pensarlo.

- _¿Quieres saber lo qué pasó, o no?_ - continuó Malfoy con su tono suficiente, apoyado en la rampa de la escalera, muy a gusto.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

_- ¡Potter, Malfoy! ¿Qué están haciendo ahí?_ - rugió una voz detrás de ellos.

Los dos se volvieron e hicieron frente a la Profesora McGonagall, recelosa. Los miraba alterntivamente, buscando sin duda la presencia de una varita. Seguramente pensaba que querían batirse en duelo, como de costumbre. Continuó examinándoles como sospechando algo y se dirigió a Harry.

_- Sr. Potter, el Director quiere verle... Le espera en su despacho_ -.

Después se dirigió a Malfoy.

_- Y usted, Sr. Malfoy, vuelva a su sala común y considérese afortunado que no le quite puntos -,_ añadió con su eterno tono severo arrugando su frente y dejando deslizar sus gafas sobre la nariz.

Malfoy asintió y antes de marcharse, se acercó a Harry:

_- Tenemos que volver a hablar de esto cuanto antes -._

Se volvió y comprobó que la directora de los Gryffindor no dejaba de mirarles. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Harry y se alejó hacia las escaleras que conducían a las mazmorras.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Hermione estaba sentada sobre un sofá de la sala común de los Slytherin y Ginny, estirada cerca de ella, había puesto su cabeza en las rodillas de su amiga. Hojeaba el catálogo de prêt-à-porter de "3 brujas". Sólo faltaban dos semanas para el baile de Halloween v no habían escogido sus vestido.

_- Creo que debería ir de rojo_ -, dijo Ginny pensativa, mientras pasaba con aire distraído las páginas del catálogo.

A Hermione le repugnaba la idea de verla con los colores de Gryffindor en el baile, frunció las cejas y respondió.

_- ¿De rojo? No, ¿por qué no de verde? Te va tan bien el verde... -_

_- No lo sé, el rojo me hace muy "femme fatale" ¿no crees?_ _Pero si crees que el verde me queda mejor..._-

Hermione asintió sonriente y se puso a jugar con los mechones de la cabellera de Ginny.

_- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué te vas a poner? _-

_- Iré de negro como siempre. Quería también ponerme los zapatos que había encargado a Nosf & Ratus el mes pasado y_ ... -

Se interrumpió al ver a Draco Malfoy llegar a ellas, con mirada de suficiencia. Se acomodó en el sofá que estaba frente a ellas.

_- Salud, Draco -,_ dijo Ginny lanzando una breve mirada al recién llegado antes de volver su atención al catálogo.

_- Salud -_, respondió el joven dirigiéndose a Hermione

Desconfiada, la prefecta se fijó en él. Era muy raro que el arrogante Malfoy pareciera tan satisfecho después de la forma en que ella lo había despachado. Supo que se preparaba algún golpe bajo. ¿Qué estaría tramando?

_(__Te haré lamentar, todo lo que me has hecho antes. Te haré llorar por todos los golpes que me has dado./ _Je te ferrais regretter Tout ce que tu m'as fait dans le passé. Je te ferais pleurer Pour tous les coups que tu m'as donnés.)

Se retaban con la vista. Ginny no parecía darse cuenta de las ondas de tensión que planeaban en ese momento. En silencio, seguían mirándose sin pestañear. De repente una sonrisa apareció en los delgados labios del joven y, siempre con los ojos puestos en los de la prefecta, le pidió:

_- ¿No sabrás donde podría encontrar a Potter? -_

Un brillo de extrema satisfacción paso por el rostro del Slytherin cuando vio crisparse a Hermione con esa frase. Ginny gimió de dolor al notar el tirón cuando Hermione cerró súbitamente las manos que tenía en su cabello. Se soltó y miró a Draco, entre sorprendida y descontenta.

_- ¿Qué demonios quieres de__ ese canalla?_ -. Le preguntó.

El rubio seguía sonriendo se dejar de mirar a Hermione. Ésta entendió que, en ese instante, su canalla particular no era precisamente Potter .

_- Veras, es que hay un par de cositas interesantes que me gustaría contarle_ -.

_- ¿Qué cositas?_ - Se extrañó Ginny arrugando la frente sin notar que, a su lado, Hermione lanzaba relámpagos en la dirección opuesta.

_- No lo sé... algunas le parecerán apasionantes. A ti también te gustarán. Estoy seguro. Pero TÚ, Hermione, seguro que sabes de que quiero hablar, ¿no?-_

Ginny miró perpleja a Hermione. La mirada de ésta era de las que si pudieran matar... el rubio estaría muerto y enterrado.

_- ¿__De qué hablas? ¿Hermione?_ - Empezó la pelirroja volviéndose a su amiga.

_- No lo sé_ -, replicó Hermione con voz dura.

Draco hizo un gesto de befa y se levantó:

_- Subo a mi dormitorio y luego a cenar... -_

Sonrió de nuevo y se dirigió a las escaleras.

_(__Je te ferais ravaler toutes les insultes que tu m'as sorti/ Je te ferais si mal, chérie Que même tes cicatrices tu ne pourras plus les effacer./ _Te haré tragar todos tus insultos/ Te haré tanto mal, cariño, que ni las cicatrices podrás borrar)

Hermione temblaba de rabia. "¡Qué cretino! ¿Qué estaba intentando? ¡Que estupidez! Era evidente. Quería hacerle pagar la reacción que ella había tenido la víspera. Había sido ingenua esa vez. ¡Debía habérselo dicho suavemente y no de una forma tan brutal!" Había cometido un error. Sabía que era orgulloso y arrogante y debería haberle tratado de otra forma. Si había hablado con Potter... no podía soportar las dudas que se habían apoderado de ella. Se levantó bajo la mirada interrogativa de su amiga

- _Ahora vuelvo_ ,- dijo antes de lanzarse a las escaleras que conducían al dormitorio de los chicos.

Subió rápidamente los escalones y, al llegar al dormitorio de los chicos de séptimo, abrió la puerta sin molestarse en llamar. No se sorprendió al ver que Draco estaba sólo. Cerró cuidadosamente la puerta detrás de ella y se le enfrentó.

_- Sabia que__ vendrías enseguida -,_ dijo desdeñoso.

_- No te embales. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Has hablado con Potter? -_ Preguntó en tono áspero.

_- No le he dicho nada... pero esto se va a saber pronto_ -, añadió.

_- Si abres la boca, juro que te mato, Malfoy_ -, le amenazó.

Draco se echo a reír y replicó.

_- ¡Y además muerde__, la víbora!-_

Se puso serio y continuó.

_- Lo he entendido todo, sabes -._

_- ¿Tu? ¿Comprender algo? ¿Permíteme dudarlo?_ Replicó la joven.

_(__Je prends mon mal en patience Je te laisse me maudire, me damner / Et tenter en vain de m'exaspérer Je t'offre mon indulgence. / Et alors Hermione tu souffriras Et peut-être même que tu regretteras / Je n'aurais pas à bouger un seul doigt Car par ta propre colère tu t'anéantiras _Me lo tomo con paciencia. Dejo que me maldigas y golpees / Que intentes exasperarme. Te ofrezco mi indulgencia. / Y entonces Hermione, sufriras. Y lo lamentarás / Sin mover un dedo, tu propia ira te destruirá)

_- Hermione, Hermione, Hermione... te admiro, sabes. Tan arrogante incluso cuando estás metida en el peor __basurero que pueda existir -_.

Ella siguió en silencio.

_- Como te he dicho, he comprendido muchas cosas -_.

_- ¿Qué has comprendido exactamente__?_ - Susurró ella finalmente.

_- Que la quieres... -_

_- Qué... qué? Qué tonterías estas contando, Malfoy? -_ Dijo abriendo los ojos.. - _¡No sabes de que estás hablando! -_

_- Si, es obvio: la amas. No sé como no me he dado cuenta antes -._

_- Cállate._

Sonrió ante las lágrimas de furia que aparecieron en los ojos de la prefecta.

_- Te daba igual cuando salía con otros tipos. No te importaba porque eran inofensivos.__ No sentía nada por ellos. Pero cuando está con él te quieres morir, ¿verdad? -_

Ella bajó la cabeza un segundo, luchando contra las ganas de estrangularlo, pero levantó la cabeza con dignidad.

_- Es verdad, no veo porque negártelo, la amo -._

_- Te creía misteriosa... y al final eres totalmente previsible_ -, se burló

_- Draco, si era tan previsible como pretendes, no deberías estar aquí -_.

Parecía haber recuperado su confianza y le hablaba con tono más seguro.

_- ¿Qué me quieres decir? Todos tus manejos han terminado a partir de ahora. Has perdido -._

_- Exacto. Has cometido un grave error, Draco -._

La miró sorprendido y dudando. Ella continuó:

_- Si te he entendido bien, no has hablado todavía con Potter. Y francamente, ¿me crees tan estúpida como para dejar que lo hagas?-_

Sonrió al darse cuenta que estaba ganando terreno en ese duelo de fuerzas. Lo había desestabilizado.

_- Has sido tan ingenuo de venir a vanagloriarte que algo que no habías hecho aún. No __vendas la piel del oso antes de cazarlo. Te creía más inteligente. Al final, no eres más que un zoquete acabado, como todos los otros -, _declaró con una sonrisa burlona -.

_- Deliras.. y ¿__me amenazas?_ -, preguntó, seco.

Pareció meditar.

_- Hum, Si. -_

_- ¿Me lo vas a impedir? -_

_- Cuento con ello, contestó de lo más natural_-. Pasó la mano por su melena, con desgana. - _Así que vas a continuar siendo un buen chico -._

_- ¿Estas segura que querré seguir ayudándote en tus tejemanejes? Soñar es gratis. -_

Ahora la que reía era la joven.

_- ¿Quien te ha dicho que querrás? -_

Levantó la varita y pronunció una sola palabra:

- "_Impero" -_.

* * *

Cuando Hermione volvió a bajar a la sala común. Ginny y su amiguito discutían. Bueno. "discutir" no era lo mas exacto, porque Joshua Wainwright estaba suplicando a la chica que, con los brazos cruzados, no le hacia caso. Cuando el chico, decepcionado, se alejó de Ginny, Hermione volvió con su amiga que se había sentado otra vez en el sofá que ocupaban antes.

_- ¿Dónde estabas?_ -, preguntó Ginny.

_- Con Draco. Hemos roto, de hecho_ -, añadió con desenvoltura, como si diera mayor importancia al hecho.

_- ¿Es verdad? - _Preguntó Ginny_. - Es curioso de verdad -_.

_- ¿Por qué es curioso?_

_- Porque acabo de largar a Joshua. Debemos estar en fase o algo así -. _

Ginny se entusiasmó.

_- Debe ser verdad... y hum... ¿por qué ha sido?_

_- El tío era bobo de verdad y aun mas pegajoso que Vladimir Eisenhower" Estaba allí, suplicándome cosas del estilo "¿Pero por qué quieres dejarme Ginny? ¡Te quiero! ¡He hecho algo mal? Y yo "Lo siento pero tú y yo nunca podremos sentirlo, somos demasiado... diferentes. Pero no te preocupes, seguro que encontrarás otra compañera" En serio, era curioso._

_- Pobrecito _-, comentó Hermione lacónica porque nunca sentía compasión y mucho menos por alguien como ése.

_- ¿Y tú, con Draco?_ -

_- Oh, ya sabes, lo nuestro no era serio. Sólo una historia de sexo, nada más _-.

Ginny asintió y suspiró. Puso la cabeza sobre el hombro de su amiga y dijo:

_- Hemos ganado algo__, tenemos disponibles ahora a más chicos para el baile_ -.

_- No los necesitamos. Después de todo, estaremos bien si vamos juntas, lo pasaremos de miedo _-.

_- Tienes razón -_, aprobó Ginny con una sonrisa.

Irían las dos al baile para encender el máximo de chicos y ellas los dejarían con ganas, como antes. El dúo de combate había vuelto. Por el momento...

* * *

¡Qué agradable!, soñaba Hermione. Había recuperado a su mejor amiga y ni Potter ni Draco meterían la nariz en sus asuntos. Todo había vuelto al orden natural. Había conseguido arreglarlo. De acuerdo, no había sido lo que se dice muy legal y había usado golpes bajos para conseguir sus fines pero el fin justifica los medios, ¿o no? Pero ella era Slytherin y el juego sucio era su especialidad. Bueno, que satisfacción de recuperar a Ginny. Habían vuelto a encontrar su complicidad de antes y no se las veía mas una sin la otra. Esas últimas semanas, los demás no habían visto nunca a dos chicas tan juntas como ahora. Lo otro ya era historia. Y ahora se divertían a tope.

Los chicos habían vuelto a ser su juguete favorito, los encantaban y los trataban como kleenex: usados una vez y echados a la basura (algunos directamente sin usar) Las demás chicas las odiaban o las envidiaban -a elección-. Era lo normal. Cuando se es tan desagradable y a la vez tan deseada se atraen la furia y los celos del mundo femenino.

Pero a pesar de la desenvoltura que aparentaba, Ginny seguía con un único problema. Harry Potter. No entendía como seguía ligada a ése le había hecho sufrir y – aunque fuera estúpido admitirlo- le había destrozado el corazón.

La pelirroja suspiró nerviosa, se obligaría a olvidarlo. Entró en la Gran Sala para tomar su desayuno, el aspecto soberbio y con esa indiferencia natural que la hacía tan cool ante los demás. Vio a Draco en medio de la mesa y se acomodó frente a él.

_- Salud, Draco..._ - Le saludó.

El chico levantó los ojos de su bol de cereales y respondió.

_- Lu'... _-

_- ¿Va todo bien?_ - Preguntó la chica mientras untaba una tostada con mantequilla.

Pareció vacilar y respondió:

_- Claro -_.

Volvió a caer en el silencio y Ginny le observó con atención. Era innegable que estaba más pálido que de costumbre, la mirada en el vacío y no parecía tener conciencia de lo que pasaba a su lado. Tenía el aspecto ausente, muy ausente. Posiblemente le había afectado la ruptura con Hermione mucho más que a ella. Lo más extraño era que el día anterior, cuando se cruzaron en un corredor, le pareció haber oído:

_- Ginny, espera... Ella__ me..._ -

Pero cuando se giró para preguntarle que había dicho, lo había negado, pretendiendo no saber de que hablaba. De verdad, todo eso era muy raro.

* * *

_- ¿Puedo ayudarlas, señoritas?_ - Preguntó la vendedora rubia de voz alegre de la boutique.

_- Si, buscamos un vestido de noche _-, respondió Hermione.

_- Bien, __síganme_ -, contestó la empleada con un tono demasiado alegre para parecer verdadero.

Seguida de Hermione y Ginny, se internó en el almacén.

La boutique formaba parte de una cadena de almacenes muy conocida que vendía vestidos y cosméticos y estaba a la vista: la prueba estaba en las docenas de brujas -sobretodo estudiantes de Hogwarts- que cotilleaban en los estantes buscando vestidos para el baile.

_- Aquí esta lo mejor que puedo ofrecerles_ -, presentó la dependienta mostrando todo un escaparate en el que tenía expuestos los trajes de ceremonia. - _¿Quieren algo en particular?_ -

_- Algo elegante y verde si es posible_ -, respondió Ginny mientras la joven seguía gratificándolas con su falsa sonrisa.

_- Muy bien, veremos que puedo encontrar -, _aseguró_. - ¿Tiene un presupuesto fijo quizás?_ -

_- Si el precio es razonable, __será perfecto_ -, garantizó Ginny.

La vendedora asintió y se dirigió a lo que parecía ser un almacén. Cuando volvió, cinco minutos mas tarde, presento a Ginny un vestido verde de corte clásico. Hermione miró escéptica el vestido pero aceptó seguir a su amiga a las cabinas cuando la vendedora le propuso probárselo y la pelirroja se quito su túnica y su uniforme para ponerse el vestido. La otra, que lo encontraba soso en la cintura, se vio agradablemente sorprendida. El vestido se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo esbelto y, por si no lo eran bastante, le moldeaba unas piernas increíbles. La morena le colocó las manos sobre los hombros para ajustarle los breteles negros del vestido y dentro del espejo, su mirada buscó los ojos de su amiga.

_- Es soberbio este vestido_-, dijo dejando bajar sus manos sobre los brazos de Ginny. -_De verdad_ -.

La pelirroja le regaló una sonrisa radiante en el espejo y decidió.

_- Muy bien, en este caso, me lo quedo -._

Después de cambiarse rápidamente y seguida de Hermione, Ginny se dirigió a la caja.

_- ¿Le gusta el vestido? - _Pregunto la vendedora, todo sonrisas.

_- Si, es perfecto, -_ aseguró devolviendo la sonrisa.

Le alargó el vestido y la dependienta lo colocó en un bolso rosa chicle horroroso y a teclear enérgicamente en la caja registradora mágica.

_- Son sesenta y cinco galeones y tres sickles, por favor_ -, recitó mirando el importe.

Ginny invertía en ese vestido la mitad de sus ahorros pero no lo lamentaba. Entregó el dinero a la joven rubia.

_- Aquí tiene. Repáselo -._

_- Buenas tardes -,_ saludó la dependienta con una última sonrisa.

Las chicas se despidieron y salieron del almacén para tomar algo en "Las tres escobas". Al final de la tarde decidieron volver al castillo y cuando pasaban por el parque, Ginny propuso:

_- ¿Hermione? -_

_- Mmmmh -_

_- ¿Podríamos hacer algo completamente alocado? -_

_- ¿Cómo qué...? Cuenta... -_

_- ¿Cómo darnos un chapuzón en el lago? -_ Propuso con una sonrisa traviesa y mirada de conspiradora.

Hermione levanto la vista, atónita. Se había vuelto loca?

_- ¿Un chapuzón? ¿Con este __frío? ¿Estás enferma?_ - Exclamó sorprendida. (Finales de octubre en el hemisferio norte)

_- Di mejor que no tienes agallas_ -, se burló.

_- ¡Claro que sí! _Replicó para hacerla callar y sobretodo para borrar esa sonrisa estúpida y provocadora de los labios.

_- ¿Puedes transformar nuestra ropa en bañador, no?-_

_- ¿Qué crees, por quien me has tomado? -_ Dijo alzando la vista, como si fuera lo más obvio.

Y juntando el hecho a la palabra, apuntó su varita sobre Ginny. El uniforme de la pelirroja se convirtió en un bikini verde y repitió sobre si misma. Su amiga silbó admirativamente viendo el negro de Hermione. Echó una ojeada alrededor: Nadie a la vista. Perfecto.

_- Nos vamos a helar de frío._ Se quejaba Hermione mientras Ginny le tomaba la mano para correr hacia el lago.

Menos mal que la noche había caído porque Hermione, por raro que parezca no tenía ganas de ser vista medio desnuda corriendo como una loca sobre el césped casi helado del parque para echarse al agua. No le gustaba ser vista como exhibicionista. Era una pasada.

_- ¿Estás lista?_ - Exclamó Ginny, con prisas para echarse al agua.

_- ¿Tengo elección?_ - Preguntó Hermione con un hilo de esperanza.

_- ¡Definitivamente, no! _-

Y al decir eso, saltó al lago, arrastrándola con ella. Cuando su cuerpo tocó el agua, tuvo la impresión que iba a morirse de frío. El agua estaba horriblemente helada. De repente su cuerpo se recalentó al instante. Vio que Ginny había apuntado su varita para lanzar un hechizo de calor. La pelirroja se sumergió de nuevo en el agua después de guiñarle un ojo. Después de unos instante, como no salía, empezó a inquietarse.

- _¿Ginny?_ - La llamaba mirando a su alrededor.

Pero no aparecía por ningún sitio y Hermione empezó a sentir pánico en serio. Cuando había decidido sumergirse, una mano atrapó su tobillo y tiró de ella al fondo. Quiso chillar y se tragó una buena cantidad de agua. La mano la soltó tras ese instante y remontó a la superficie medio ahogada. Le lanzó su mejor mirada de reproche al ver que también había emergido y que reía como una loca.

_- ¡Idiota!_ - Juró Hermione.

Se tiró sobre su amiga para hundirla pero ella era mejor nadadora y se sumergió de nuevo para reaparecer detrás de Hermione. Saltó sobre su espalda, sarcástica.

_- ¡Tendrás que hacerlo mejor, pequeña!_ -

Siguió una batalla encarnizada pero amistosa ganada fácilmente por Ginny.

_- Bien, abandono. Eres demasiado fuerte -_, admitió Hermione cuando la pelirroja consiguió por enésima vez hacerle tragar agua.

Ginny le dirigió una sonrisa radiante y se acercó para apretarla en sus brazos, como señal de ánimo. Se abrazaron en el agua y cuando Ginny retrocedía, el top de su traje de baño se quedó en las manos de Hermione.

- _¡Cabrona!_ - exclamó la más joven precipitándose sobre la prefecta que ya había empezado a nadar para volver a la orilla.

Se izaron sobre el borde del lago y Ginny cruzó los brazos ante su pecho, completamente helada.

_- Admítelo__, estamos completamente locas_ -, comentó.

_- N...no me ha...__hables _-, respondió Hermione que también se congelaba.

A duras penas consiguió recuperar sus ropas ordinarias con un golpe de su varita.

_- Vamos a __calentarnos a la sala común antes de cenar?_ - Propuso

_- OK_ -, aceptó Ginny

* * *

Ginny remontó a toda velocidad y lanzó la quaffle en dirección a los postes. Había apuntado al de la izquierda y la bola entró fácilmente en el aro, haciendo inútil la estirada del guardián.

_- Bien, continuad así, chicos _-, comentó Draco con su nuevo tono plácido.

_- Hey_ -, se lamentó Ginny al oír "chicos"

_- Lástima, Ginny pero no es culpa nuestra si eres la única tía del equipo. Has nacido con el sexo malo _-, dijo Zabini con una sonrisa burlona.

_- Pues no tiene ni pizca de gracia_-, replicó sencillamente Ginny.

Podía decir lo que quisiera, ella era la jugadora decisiva en ese equipo. Con ese rango, no quería que se generalizara al grupo como "los chicos" porque el equipo era ella. (La modestia no era precisamente su fuerte)

_- Vamos, chicos, a sus puestos _-, ordenó Draco haciendo suspirar irritada a la chica. -_ Ahora voy a soltar las bludgers -_.

Blaise se acercó a Ginny y le sopló en la oreja:

_- ¿No crees que Draco está algo raro? _-

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?_ - Preguntó la cazadora.

_- No lo sé, no está como siempre, pero no sabría decirte porque..._ - contestó

Blaise levantó su bate y golpeó la bludger que se les había acercado desde la otra punta del campo. Ginny asintió. Tenía la misma impresión que Blaise. Y no eran los únicos porque todos los Slytherin últimamente apodaban "el inferus" a su capitán.

Se disponía a responder a Blaise cuando éste hipó al mirar hacia abajo. Vieron a Draco caer de su escoba después de que la otra bludger lo hubiera alcanzado de lleno. Por suerte estaba a pocos metros del suelo y la caída no había sido tan terrible, pero Ginny no habría querido estar en su sitio. Siguió a Blaise y bajaron hacia el rubio. No estaba en las nubes y empezaba a recuperar su estado.

_- ¿__Cómo estás, Draco?_ - Pidió Ginny inmediatamente arrodillándose a su lado.

Él se incorporó sobre los codos y los miró, completamente asombrado. Parecía que volvía de despertarse de un sueño muy profundo. Y ese era el caso en verdad: había recuperado completamente su conciencia.

_- Como estás, colega?_- Dijo Blaise a su vez. - _Te has dado un buen golpe _-.

_- Yo... __¿pero qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Qué coño ha pasado?_ Pidió Draco sorprendido.

_- Te ha alcanzado una bludger_ -, explicó Theodore Nott

El resto del equipo se había aproximado y todos miraban a su capitán con un brillo inquieto en los ojos. Draco parpadeó y como si hubiera recibido una revelación del mismísimo Merlín, murmuró:

_- Esa __mala puta... se ha atrevido a hacerme esto... -_

Se levantó de repente y echó a correr como un loco hasta el castillo.

_- ¡__Oye, tendrías que ir a la enfermería!_ - Le gritaba Blaise.

Pero Draco seguí corriendo como si tuviera a Voldemort pisándole los talones.

"Lo juro, ese tipo tiene un problema de verdad." pensó Ginny.

* * *

Al día siguiente, al final de las clases, Ginny volvía a la sala común cuando Draco llegó hasta ella:

_- ¿__Estás mejor que ayer, Draco?_ - Preguntó ella.

_- Si, si, no te preocupes... __Por favor, ven esta noche a las nueve frente a la Sala de la Necesidad -_.

_- ¿__Qué?_ - Preguntó ella sin comprender.

_- Bueno, para hacerlo más sencillo, nos vemos aquí a las nueve__ -,_ le propuso.

_- ¿__Por qué?_ - Se extrañó la chica, con las cejas fruncidas.

_- Te lo explicaré todo esa noche y sobretodo: no le digas nada a Granger. Absolutamente nada__ -,_ añadió tan serio que la sorprendió.

_- ¿__Qué me estas contando?_

_- Ya lo verás. Pero es importante que estés aquí. Insisto: ni una palabra de esto a Granger ¿ Está claro? -_

Vaciló pero terminó prometiendo que no diría nada. Él le guiñó un ojo y se alejó a pasos firmes. Ginny suspiró y volvió a la sala común preguntandose de que querría hablarle y porque no tenía que contarselo a Hermione. Quizás quería volver a salir con ella y le preparaba una sorpresa alucinante, o un truco de ese estilo. Pero un detalle parecía quebrar esa intención. Draco había llamado a Hermione por el apellido. Extraño. Murmuró la contraseña al tablero que giró para dejarla pasar.

_- Ginny, estoy aquí_-, oyó.

La voz de Hermione. Levantó la cabeza y vió a su amiga sentada en su sofá favorito sosteniendo un libro. Se dejó caer a su lado y suspiró. Estaba a menudo desganada últimamente... Después de cenar, Ginny excusó un dolor de barriga delante de Hermione y la necesidad de dormir para que ella no le preguntara. A las nueve exactas estaba allí cuando Draco llegó.

* * *

_- No esperaba verte tan puntual...__ ¿impaciente?_ -Dijo con su sonrisa irónica.

_- Perpleja_ -, replicó la pelirroja.

Apoyó la espalda en la pared y cruzó los brazos.

_- ¿__Qué tienes que decirme que necesite tanta discreción?_

Le sonrió guasón y con tono evasivo, respondió:

_- Sorpresa, sorpresa... Vamos, sígueme, pelirroja...__ -_

Hacía ya un cuarto de hora que Harry se impacientaba, esperando la vuelta del Slytherin. Le había pedido que se quedara en la Sala de la Necesidad pretextando tener algo importante que hacer antes. Aunque no tenía ninguna confianza en Malfoy, se había quedado: buscaba respuesta a sus preguntas. Había aprendido a no confiar nunca en sus enemigos, pensó con decepción. Acabó convencido de que Malfoy y él tenían un enemigo común. Suspiró de irritación y de impaciencia consultado por enésima vez su reloj. Se hundió todavía mas en la butaca en la que se había acomodado y miró a su alrededor. Apenas había mirado la sala desde que llegó.

Para la ocasión, la Sala de la Necesidad se había transformado en una estancia amplia, decorada lujosamente. Al otro lado, una gran chimenea de mármol blanco estaba encendida. Las cortinas y la tapicería eran verdes, decoradas con motivos plateados. Típico de Slytherin. Típico también de Malfoy. La puerta se abrió y Harry no pudo mirar otra vez más su reloj. Draco entró seguido de cerca por... Ginny Weasley. Desde que la pelirroja cruzó su mirada con el Gryffindor, ella perdió la sonrisa traviesa. Su primera reacción fue lanzar con la mirada un reproche al rubio e intentar abrir la puerta que se había cerrado detrás de ellos. Inútil. Malfoy, visiblemente seguro de si mismo, se dirigió a la butaca al lado de Harry y miro a Ginny con una sonrisita molesta.

_- Ginny, no va a servirte de nada -_, empezó con indiferencia. No vais a salir de aquí hasta que yo lo haga primero. Otra razón más para arreglar esto en seguida.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada y chilló:

_- ¡Aquí no hay nada que arreglar! -_

_- Siéntate, que te lo explico_ -, insistió.

El rubio se levanto y fue a una mesa de alabastro en la que habían aparecido una botella de champagne y las copas.

_- ¿Champagne?_ - Pidió.

_- ¡Malfoy!_ - Exclamaron a la vez Ginny y Harry.

Se observaron durante unos intensos segundos pero ella desvió la mirada rápidamente. Malfoy sonrió y volvió a su sitio.

_- La alegría volverá enseguida_ -. Declaró.

_- Dilo de una vez ¿Qué quieres?_ -

_- Ahora mismo. No seas tan impaciente, Ginny -._

_- Basta, déjame salir o..._ -, empezó ella.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo pero solo encontró el vacío.

_- ¿Es esto lo que buscas? -_Draco le mostraba su varita. -_Te la he quitado mientras veníamos_. _Escucha, cuando termine de explicarlo te la devolveré y podrás hacer lo que quieras. Ya lo verás, Ginny-._

La pelirroja bufó descontenta y cruzó los brazos.

_- Bien -_, siguió el rubio. - _Estamos aquí por un desgraciado malentendido que sufrimos por habernos fiado demasiado de una persona: Hermione Granger -._

_- Malfoy, estás delirando..._ - replicó Ginny con una mirada de lo más despreciativa.

_- ¡Ha intentado liarnos y lo ha conseguido!_ - Dijo el Slytherin.

_- Ahora lo entiendo..._ - dijo Ginny levantándose, disgustada.

_- ¿Qué?_ - Se sorprendió -_ ¿Qué entiendes?_ -

_- Que te ha dado la boleta y no puedes aguantarlo, por eso intentas ponerme en su contra. ¿o no? Los dos son de verdad despreciables_ -, les miraba fijamente mientras lo decía.

_- No, tienes que creerme, Ginny. ¡Es una manipuladora! -_ Aseguró Draco, amargado._- Lo sé por experiencia, ¡créeme! -_

_- Debes creerle, Ginny -._ Empezó Harry que no había dicho nada desde que la pelirroja había entrado en la sala.

Ella se volvió hacia él y Harry, al ver esa mirada, se preguntó si había hecho bien de abrir la boca. Le lanzó una mirada llena de amargura y de rencor.

_- ¿Pero por qué hablas__ tú? ¿Qué me vas a decir? ¿Qué no te ví? ¿Crees que así volveré contigo? ¿Y que olvide lo que tenía enfrente de mí? -_

_- Sobre eso..._ - empezó Malfoy, un poco turbado.

Ella lo ignoró.

_- Ya está bien, ¿Cual de los dos hablará de una vez?_ - Continuaba con tono hastiado, como si no la hubieran interrumpido.

_- Nunca he tocado a esa chica, te lo juro-_, insistía Harry. -_Necesito que me creas -._

_- Ginny, habíamos tomado sus apariencias. ¡Incluso Hermione me tenía sujeto con la maldición Imperius! -_ La interrumpió Draco de nuevo.

Los dos se giraron hacia él. Ginny lo miró incrédula. Tomado sus apariencias ¿Cómo...?

_- La poción multijugos _-, musitó.

_- Qué has dicho?_ - Preguntó Harry.

_- Habían tomado la poción multijugos _-, repitió ella levantando los ojos para tener la confirmación.

_- Si... exacto -, _se extrañó_. - ¿Cómo lo sabes? -_

_- Encontré una redoma... en su armario -_, explicó.

Ella no podía comprenderlo. Y entonces él lo confesó. Absolutamente todo. Y ella escuchó, sin añadir nada, con las lágrimas a punto de escaparse a cada nueva revelación. No pensaba coherentemente. Sólo le venía una palabra en la cabeza: traición. Todas esas mentiras, todas esos engaños, toda esa hipocresía, no podía más: la superaba. Un silencio de muerte siguió a las palabras de Malfoy. Los dos chicos observaban a la pelirroja, esperando su reacción. Pero ella ocultó la cabeza entre las manos y el Slytherin, entendiendo que ya había cumplido su parte del trato, salió de la habitación dejando en manos del Gryffindor la varita de Ginny.

* * *

Ginny estaba temblando. De rabia pero también de tristeza. La primera lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla antes de llegar al suelo. La segunda... muchas más se juntaron y la chica quiso taparse la boca con la mano para no dejar escapar los sollozos que querían salir. No lo consiguió y fueron cada vez más violentos y más desesperados. Noto unos brazos que la rodeaban y la estrechaban para consolarla. Se echó en esos brazos, mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Harry la apretó con una mano en su espalda para consolarla, con el rostro metido dentro de esos cabellos rojos, feliz de volver a sentir ese perfume de jazmín que le había faltado tanto. Ginny se preguntaba porque lloraba. ¿La traición de Hermione o por sentir los brazos de Harry otra vez rodeándola? Seguramente un poco por las dos cosas.

Le acariciaba sus cabellos sedosos, murmurándole palabras de consuelo. Le pedía que no llorase, que ahora estaban de nuevo juntos y que no quería verla sufrir nunca más. Las lágrimas terminaron poco a poco y en silencio, seguían abrazados. Ella se separó un poco y con una sonrisa de sentimiento le dijo:

- _Mira como he dejado tu camisa -._

Miraba esa camisa, húmeda de lágrimas.

_- No es nada_ -, aseguró con una sonrisa.

Tomó el mentón de la chica en la mano y levantó su cara hacia él.

_- ¿Estás mejor?_ - Preguntó con voz inquieta.

Ella parecía sonreír, pero era casi una mueca, como si se forzara a no volver a llorar.

_- He sabido que la persona en la que __más había confiado me ha traicionado, ¿cómo quieres que esté?_

_- Estoy tan sorprendido como tú. Es estúpido. Lo siento -_. Declaró él, confundido.

Era adorable ese tipo. Definitivamente. Ella se apoyó de nuevo contra él.

_- ¿Qué es esta sala?-_

_- Es la Sala de la necesidad. ¿No la conocías?-_

Negó con la cabeza.

_- También le dicen la Sala que-viene-y-va _ - explicó. Tiene un poder muy particular.

Ella levantó una ceja, preguntando.

_- Ah__…-_

_- Si. Puedes pensar en cualquier cosa y la mayoría de veces, la sala la hace aparecer.-_

Se separó de él y le interrogó:

_- ¿De verdad cualquier cosa? -_

_- Inténtalo y veras -._

Le sonrió (esta vez de verdad) y cerró los ojos, como si se preparara para un sortilegio difícil. Cuando los abrió, miró detrás del chico y se admiró. Harry se volvió para comprobar que en lugar de las butacas había aparecido un gran lecho de baldaquín con cobertores verdes.

_- ¿Verde?_ - Pidió él volviéndose a ella con una sonrisa de burla.

_- Siempre_ -, aseguró - _¿Y qué hacemos ahora?-_

El fingió reflexionar.

_- No lo sé... ¿se te ocurre algo?-_

_- Siempre_ -. Repitió ella echándose en sus brazos para besarlo.

* * *

_- ¿Potter? -_

_- Mmm -_

_- ¿Me quieres?-_

_- Si -_

Apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro del chico con una sonrisa.

_- Y tú, ¿me quieres?- _

_- Terriblemente -_

Se quedó en silencio unos minutos y comentó:

_- E__stas palabras nunca se dicen lo suficiente.-_

Él clavó sus ojos esmeralda en los de Ginny y sonriente, replicó.

_- Te estoy viendo venir, ¿lo sabes?-_

Con su mirada más inocente

_- No me dejas elección...-_

El rodó sobre ella y depositaba un millón de pequeños besos en su cuello, repitiendo "Te quiero" a cada beso. Ella gemía y acariciaba la cabellera desesperante del Gryffindor. Los labios del chico subieron hasta su cara y después buscaron los labios de la chica. Y ella le devolvió el beso. Dulce, cálido y tierno. Asomó suavemente la lengua dentro de su boca y él la apretó con fuerza. Las lenguas profundizaron el beso y enlazados se abrazaron con pasión. Ella lo hizo bascular y se colocó sentada sobre él. Rozaron sus labios de nuevo antes de besarse ardientemente otra vez. Los dos querían seguir pero no faltaba mucho para el inicio de las clases y debían arreglarse y tomar el desayuno, así que pararon.

_- ¿Hablarás con Hermione?_ - Preguntó Harry, abrochándose la camisa.

Se habían dado una rápida ducha, juntos, en el baño que habían hecho aparecer en la Sala. Ginny suspiró mientras se vestía.

_- ¿__Es necesario? Intentaré hablarle esta tarde. Espero que esto pase de una vez porque si no, habrá un homicidio -,_ añadió con humor como para relajar el ambiente.

Terminaron de vestirse en silencio y el joven tomo la mano de Ginny para besarla.

_- Por lo menos, no tendremos que escondernos__ -._

_- Tanto mejor. Estoy harta de secretos.-_

Asintió y la abrazó.

_- Te quiero_ -. Le dijo abrazándola.

Te quiero. Adoraba oirle pronunciar esas palabras. Significaban tanto para ella, para él, para ellos. Sonrió y le contestó:

_- Yo también te quiero -._

La besó en lo alto de la cabeza y salió a los pasillos. Seguramente llegaría tarde a las clases. Lo vió partir, con una sonrisa. Estaba tan enamorada, que era casi doloroso. Suspiró de nuevo y se dirigió a la Gran Sala para tomar su desayuno. Su primera clase no empezaba hasta dentro de una hora. Tendría tiempo de reflexionar que tenía que decirle a su mejor amiga. Rectificó: ex-mejor amiga. Hermione había sido tan peste que Ginny se preguntó incluso si la conocía de verdad. Esos seis años y qué. Seis años de hipocresía? No tuvo ocasión de hablarle en todo el día y entonces decidió ir a sus apartamento por la noche. No le faltaba animosidad cuando llamó a la puerta.

* * *

_- Entra _-.

La pelirroja no se hizo rogar y entró. Hermione se volvió a ella y le sonrió como si no pasara nada. ¡Qué hipocrita!

_- ¡Salud! ¿Estás mejor? ¿Dónde estabas? No te he visto en todo el dia_ – empezó la prefeta.

_- He hablado con Draco...- _declaró Ginny.

_- ¿Qué? ¿Por fin ha junta__do dos palabras correctamente?_ - Se burló Hermione.

Creía que era la única que entendería el verdadero sentido de ese chiste.

_- Si, aparentemente se ha repuesto bastante bien de tu Imperium _– anunció Ginny, seca.

Hermione se volvió y observó a su amiga.

_- ¿Qué has dicho? _Preguntó, como si dudara de sus oidos.

_- He dicho que parece respuesto de tu Imperius_ -, repitió pacientemente Ginny.

La castaña pareció sorprendida, pero retomó rápidamente su mascara glacial. Se separó y fingió ordenar uno de sus cajones. Después, haciendose la indiferente, le lanzó:

_- ¿Que tonterías te ha dicho esta vez? -_

_- Hermione... -_

No había levantado la voz pero su tono era duro y ya no aceptaba más mentiras.

_- ¿Qué? -_

_- Basta, por favor -, _la conjuró.

_- ¿Basta de qué? -_

_- Basta de mentiras... Mírame -._

La prefecta jefe se calló y no se movía.

_- Por favor, Hermione, mírame_ -. Insistía Ginny

Hermione terminó por volverse y clavó su mirada en el de Ginny. Desafiante.

_- Eramos amigas.._. - empezó la pelirroja.

Pero la interrumpió:

_- ¿Eramos, dices? Así que ya me has tachado de tu lista de amigos, ¿es eso? _ - Se burló Hermione, con desprecio.

_- Te has portado de verdad como una peste -._

_- Viniendo de ti, me lo tomo como un cumplido, pequeña -_, aseguró la prefecta cruzando los brazos con una sonrisa.

_- ¿Por qué me has traicionado? _- Pidió Ginny súbitamente en blanco.

_- ¿__Te he traicionado? Tú nos has traicionado, Ginny. Nos traicionabas cada vez que estabas con Potter_ -, aseguró.

_- No puedo creer que te atrevas a decir que es por mi culpa después de todo lo que has hecho...-_

_- ¡__Claro que es por tu culpa! Lo hice todo por tu culpa, por tí -._

Ginny no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo y se preguntaba si Hermione creía de verdad lo que estaba diciendo. La otra continuaba hablando:

_- Seis años de amistad y me dejas por un tío ¿Cómo puedes irte con él y abandonarme así? -_

_- No... Nunca te he abandonado -,_ contestó.

Hermione se dejó caer sobre la cama y apartó la vista. Ginny se acercó a ella:

_- Explicame porque dices eso..._

_- NO LO ENTIENDES? LO HE HECHO PORQUE TE QUIERO!_ - Chilló con todas sus fuerzas.

Hermione se volvió hacia ella, mientras unas lágrimas de furia aparecían en sus ojos.

Ginny le sonrió y le cogió las manos, tranquilizadora.

_- Pero yo también te quiero, Hermione_...-

_- No... tu-tu... no puedes entenderlo. Te quiero de verdad... Como __te quiere él..._-

_- ¿Qué?_ - Contestó retrocediendo y mirando a Hermione con otros ojos, espantada.

_- Ginny _-, suplicó acercándose.

Intentó poner los labios sobre los de Ginny pero ella la rechazó con violencia. Se levantó tambaleandose.

- _Tu...tu..._- repetía meneando la cabeza como para entender lo que estaba pasando.

Retrocedió hasta la puerta y susurró:

_- No puedes quererme... __No puede ser... ¡Dime que estoy soñando, por Salazar! _-

Con una última mirada apurada abandonó la habitación precipitadamente. Hermione murmuró:

_- Ginny, no me dejes...-_

Y se derrumbó sobre la cama, en medio de una violenta crisis de llanto.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO DÉCIMO SEGUNDO.**

Nota del traductor: la relación de Hermione se aclarará oportunamente en el capítulo siguiente. Se trata mucho más de una relación de dominación psicológica que de otra cosa. Somos adultos y entendemos las relaciones entre personas. Los insultos sobran aquí y en todas partes.

* * *

**RESPUESTAS PARA LOS/AS VALIENTES REVIEWERS**

**Anatripotter**: ¿Seguro que no estarás en las Olimpiadas como especialista en tiro de precisión? El capítulo 7 de mi otro fic estará dedicado a tí. Sorge ya tiene pensado el lugar ideal para la pobre Trewlaney y que deje de sufrir y hacer sufrir. Tú la ayudarás. Biz.

**Ninajanemalfoy**: Lo haré. Biz.

**lunatipola**: Ese bandido de RichardGeros (lee lo que me dice el muy...) Biz.

**DesyWeasley**: Quiero decir que los dos capítulos que vienen son demoledores, para bien y para mal y que espero un analisis detallado de la situación. Biz.

**Belenchiss**: En amour comme en amitié, le mensonge volontaire ou par omission, la traîtrise, la supercherie sont malheureusement bien présents... Un mal pour un bien ? Biz.

**Julietaa** : Gracias a tí. Sólo queda uno mas. Biz.

**GinnyHarry**: Gracias y animate a subir comentarios. Biz.

**RichardGeros**: ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas ayer? ¿por qué no cumples lo que prometes? Admite que olvidaste el Pendrive y acabó en la lavadora... Fdo: RichardGeros. P.D. Hala, ponte inmediatamente a terminar el 13 de una vez.

**Zafiro Potter**: No pudiste resistir. Si consigo que se atrevan a leer en francés, me daré por satisfecho. Biz.

El capítulo anterior ha supuesto 600 hit en 2 dias.

**Buenas noches y buena suerte**

**Richard**


	13. Baiser Mortel Vol II

**Aviso legal:** Reconocemos los derechos de la autora.

**Nota de la autora**: En este capítulo, se han tomado algunas libertades en el lenguaje... aviso para navegantes.

**Nota del traductor**: Este es el último capítulo. Es una coincidencia curiosa que el final de esta historia vea la luz -en su versión en español- entre el Primero de Mayo, fiesta opuesta a Halloween (fecha en la que ocurren los hechos de este capítulo) y el bicentenario del Dos de Mayo, fecha de la invasión de España por Napoleón.

* * *

**Capítulo XIII y último: Baiser Mortel Vol. II.**

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione abrió los ojos con dificultad. Había pasado una noche horrible. A decir verdad, apenas había dormido: dos horas o tres como máximo. El resto del tiempo lo había pasado llorando desconsoladamente en su cama. Ginny la había abandonado, no la amaba y seguramente no la amaría jamas. Esta idea le arrancó un nuevo gemido de dolor y salió con dificultad de las sabanas para dirigirse precipitadamente al baño. Allí vomitó todo lo que contenía su pobre estómago. Se levantó lentamente sujetándose con las dos manos sobre el WC para no caer al suelo. Cuando le bajaron las pulsaciones, se enjuagó la boca y miró furtivamente al espejo. Una sola palabra para describir su imagen: penosa. Su cabello, habitualmente rizado y sedoso, parecía una especie de mata enmarañada y apagada, el color era terroso y por si no había bastante, lucía unas visibles ojeras. No se había desmaquillado el día anterior y los chorretes negros que habían dejado las lágrimas seguían en sus mejillas. _El maquillaje se le había corrido y un velo de pesimismo le cubría el corazón,_ pensó decepcionada. Qué profundo pensamiento. Se dió un largo baño, sin mirar la hora. Y si llegaba tarde, le importaba un pimiento. Esa vieja amargada de MacGonagall tendría que hacérselo mirar.

En la bañera, la espuma subió rápidamente. Escalofriante, deslizó el pie en el agua, saboreando el contacto burbujeante de la espuma y el calor jabonoso del baño. Deslizó el cuerpo como en una caja. Sus músculos se relajaron. Suspiró de bienestar antes de cerrar los ojos. Quizá terminaría como MacGonagall. Soltera y arrugada. Viviría en una vieja mansión encantada con docenas de gatos vagabundos y los niños muggles que pasarían por delante la tratarían de vieja loca. No era lo que había deseado. Hubiera querido que Ginny siguiera siendo su amiga e incluso más. Después de terminar los estudios y con su graduación con honores en el bolsillo, lo habrían dejado todo para dar la vuelta al país. Habrían visitado tiendas todo el día, pasarían la tarde en los mejores restaurantes, la noche en las mejores boîtes y el resto de la noche habrían follado como locas. Pero no pasaría nada de eso porque Ginny sin duda la detestaba y, de todas formas, ella prefería pegarse a Potter. Ese tío del que se había encaprichado. Sin ella, nada tenía importancia...

Pasó una hora pensando en lo que hubiera podido ser si gentuza como Potter o Malfoy no existieran. Tendría una vida perfecta, seria feliz y no deprimiéndose en un baño de espuma olor de albaricoque que odiaba. Suspiró largamente y decidió salir. Cogió una toalla y se envolvió con ella antes de volver al dormitorio. Sacó lo necesario y se vistió distraída, como un autómata. Recogió los libros que necesitaba para sus clases, los colocó en su bolso y salió. Ni se había peinado, ni maquillado, pero no tenía la menor importancia. Tomó el camino a paso cansino. Miró por fin su reloj y constató que no sólo no llegaba tarde... ¡sino que era demasiado pronto! Todo estaba decididamente en contra de ella. Se tambaleó por el choque de un crío que corría hacia el Gran Salón.

_- Perdón -,_ se disculpó antes de retomar su carrera desenfrenada hacia la sala de banquetes -.

Continuó su marcha hasta la sala de Transformaciones y se apoyó contra el muro, esperando la campana. Cuando sonó, vió a MacGonagall llegar a paso vivo, seguida de un puñado de estudiantes de Ravenclaw. Por lo menos, no tendría que sufrir al cicatrizado de buena mañana. Primer punto positivo del día. Siguió a la profesora a la sala y se instaló directamente en la última fila. Los demás fueron llegando rápidamente y algunos la miraron extrañados. Suspiró irritada cuando Malfoy vino a sentarse a su lado. Habría hecho cualquier cosa para borrarle esa sonrisa satisfecha que lucía. Se obligó a no mirarle pero no pudo dejar de notar como él la estaba examinando.

_- Es la primera vez que te veo de esta manera_.-

Parecía sopesar sus palabras al ver ese pelo enmarañado, recogido de cualquier manera.

_- ... tan descuidada_ – añadió.

_- Jódete, Malfoy_ – susurró en voz baja para que MacGonagall no la oyera.

Ésta había empezado a dar sus instrucciones a los alumnos, pero no podía concentrarse y todo lo que decía le parecía muy lejano e indescifrable.

_- Siempre la contestación ofensiva, por lo que veo,_- comentó el rubio, sarcástico. - _Es curioso, incluso sin el kilo de maquillaje de siempre, siempre eres impertinente -._

- _Me cuesta aguantarme cuando un mequetrefe de tu tipo intenta humillarme, Malfoy_ – replicó.

Ante la mirada interrogativa, añadió.

- _Si, porque con o sin gomina, tendrás siempre cara de gilipollas._ -

Pareció sorprendido pero se contuvo muy rápido y preguntó con falsa inocencia:

_- ¿No habrás visto a Ginny ayer por la tarde? -_

Ella apretó los dientes y suspiró para intentar mantener la calma.

_- ¿Le has declarado tus ardientes sentimientos? _- continuó burlón.

Cerró los ojos y respiró con fuerza, intentando reposar todas las ondas de odio que le empujaban para poner a ese vanidoso en su sitio. No era un Imperium que debería haberle lanzado sino un Crucio para que sufriera hasta que le suplicara que parase. Pero en ese caso ella habría pasado de sus chillidos y hubiera disfrutado del espectáculo. Esto le hubiera parado los pies y por lo menos, no tendría mas esa jeta de suficiencia y esta sonrisa guasona.

_Después de ver a Ginny cuando volvió a la sala común ayer por la noche y por la cara que llevas puesta hoy has debido llevarte un buen disgusto... ¿verdad?_ - preguntó con insolencia.

_- Lárgate, Malfoy... -_

_- Lo ves... tengo razón -_

_- ¡ CIERRA ESA BOCAZA!_ -

Había gritado esas palabras y ahora, todos los ojos de la habitación se habían vuelto a ella. Los alumnos la miraban, sorprendidos y McGonagall tenía los ojos fuera de las órbitas de la sorpresa. Arrugó la frente y seca, ordenó:

_- Srta. Granger, le ruego que que quede un instante después de la clase -_.

La joven agachó la cabeza y miró con odio a Malfoy. Durante el resto de la clase, apenas se hizo notar e ignoró a su vecino. Después de la bronca de la profesora, salió rabiosa. No podía creer como había podido perder su sangre fría ante Malfoy. ¿además en clase? Fue a la clase de Encantamientos, razonablemente nerviosa.

* * *

Ginny era feliz. Era innegable. Y se le veía. Ni veía las miradas de los demás. Podían estar hablando de ella justo a su espalda, no tenía la menor importancia. Se había ganado el derecho a recibir las miradas homicidas de los compañeros de su propia casa y de las groupies del Superviviente como Parvati Patil.

_- ¿Qué filtro de amor hiciste tomar a Harry para que se enamorara de tí, Weasley?_ - Le había preguntado amargamente esta última.

_- Déjalo, Patil, no lo entenderías..._ - Había contestado antes de una de esas miradas despreciativas de las que tenía la exclusiva.

Siguió su camino hasta el Gran Salón cuando Hermione llegó hasta ella. Apartó la mirada y empezó a salir rápidamente pero la otra la alcanzó. La examinó largamente. Tenía verdaderamente un pésimo aspecto.

_- Ginny, tengo que hablarte_ – le pidió la prefecta.

No respondió. Vacilaba. Las "revelaciones" de Hermione le habían enfriado y francamente, no tenía ganas de volver a empezar nada con ella.

_- Por favor..._ - añadió en tono casi suplicante.

Nunca la había visto tan desesperada y le dolía verla en ese estado.

_- Hermione, no sé si .._. - empezó con vacilaciones y sacudiendo la cabeza, como sopesando pros y contras.

No tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase porque sintió un brazo sobre sus hombros. Harry. Hermione miró ese brazo y los celos que la asaltaron fueron tan intensos que prefirió desviar la mirada de la pareja.

_- ¿Qué querías, Granger?_ - Le pidió el Gryffindor, desconfiado al ver a la prefecta-jefe.

Ésta la miró con desafío. Ginny, notando que la situación podía escaparse de las manos de un momento a otro, murmuró al chico:

_- Está bien, vámonos.._.-

Él asintió pero soltó en dirección de Hermione esta andanada:

_- ¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella, maldita víbora!_ -

Se volvió, llevándosela. Mientras se dirigían al Gran Salón, le pidió:

_- ¿Qué quería? _-

_- Sólo quería hablarme.._. - explicó.

No sabía porque seguía defendiéndola.

_- Todavía está buscando como crear problemas, queda lejos de ella, Ginny, por favor_ – aconsejó tocando sus sienes delicadamente.

Ella le sonrió de forma poco convencida. Hermione merecía explicarse a pesar de todo... Él pareció darse cuenta de esa turbación y la apretó entre sus brazos de forma que pretendía ser tranquilizadora. Le murmuró al oído:

_- Te quiero y si intenta todavía separarnos, me ocuparé personalmente de ella._-

Ella rió y tiró de su brazo para entrar en la sala.

_- ¿Nos vemos por la tarde después de las clases?_ - le pidió Harry.

_- Sin problema. ¿Qué haremos?_ -

_- Sólo te diré que no es apto para menores..._- aseguró dejando un último beso en su nuca antes de ir hacia la mesa de los Gryffindor.

* * *

Harry reparó en Ron en el otro extremo de la mesa y fue a instalarse a su lado. Este le miró un momento antes de preguntarle:

_- ¿Qué te ha hecho?_ -

Harry le miró sorprendido y tomó el plato de patatas al vapor.

_- ¿Quien? _-

_¡Quien va a ser, mi hermana!_ -

_- Nada en absoluto... ¿y por qué me preguntas?_ -

_- ¿Y cómo es que sales con ella? ¡Su compinche Hermione y ella son las peores de todo ese colegio y seguro que del país!_-

_- Quieto, parado, Ron Weasley. Granger ES la peor plaga de Hogwarts. Pero Ginny es la chica mas guapa, la más..._ - empezó, dispuesto a decirle todo lo que hacía perfecta a su chica, casualmente hermana de Ron.

Éste abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. No acababa de creerse lo que estaba oyendo. Hacía apenas un mes, su amigo no ahorraba reproches e ironías cuando veía a su hermana pequeña y ahora, no sólo salían juntos sino que hablaba de ella como de una venus. El mundo al revés...

- V_amos a ver, Harry ¿te ha lavado el cerebro o qué? ¿Has comprobado que no estás afectado por un filtro de amor? ¿Y también el Imperius? Si quieres, vamos a ver a la profesora MacGonagall..._-

_- Deja de decir idioteces, Ron. Estoy perfectamente. ¿Vale?_ - aseguró el buscador.

_- Perdóname pero no me gusta ver que la encuentras... _- continuó negando con la cabeza.

_- ¿Y tú, puedes decirme que le encuentras a Lavender, machote? _- replicó.

Ron le sonrió con pena.

_- Me has pillado _– admitió el pelirrojo – _Pero Lavender no es mala chica. Quizá un poco ingenua y superficial pero no es capaz de jugar sucio como Ginny. Venga, tío, dime que te gusta de ella.-_

_- Me sorprendería que quisieras saberlo de verdad, Ron _-

Hubiera podido describirle todas sus manías ridículas y molestas que la hacían tan interesante. Le gustaba todo de ella, sus cualidades y sus defectos, su risa, su cuerpo. Una combinación de todas esas pequeñas cosas y de otras que le gustaban tanto de ella.

_- Si, mejor que no me lo digas_ – concluyó su "cuñado" con cara disgustada.

Retomó la seriedad y continuó:

- _Hablando de Lavender, tendré que hacer algo, ya no puedo mas...-_

_- Quizás tendrías que cortar con ella_ – ironizó su mejor amigo.

_- Ya me gustaría pero seguro que ella iría a contar un montón de mentiras sobre mí, la conozco._

_- Tienes que hacer que sea ella la que te largue _– le propuso Harry.

_- Si, sería genial... Tienes razón, veremos que puedo hacer..._-

* * *

Humillada. Se sentía humillada. ¿Cómo se había atrevido Potter a hablarle de esa forma? "maldita víbora" ¿En qué se había convertido? ¿En una paria? Sin Ginny cerca de ella, se daba cuenta de hasta que punto no tenía amigos. Todos la detestaban, siempre lo había sabido pero no tenía importancia porque en el tiempo anterior tenía a Ginny y Draco con ella por turno. Le dolía admitirlo, pero odiaba estar sola. La sobresaltó una risa detrás de ella. Al volverse, vio a Malfoy, apoyado contra la pared, mirándola con desprecio.

_- ¿Me estás siguiendo?_ - preguntó directamente.

_- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?_ -

Se enderezó y se acercó a ella.

_- Estas siempre allí cuando me doy la vuelta..._-

_- Debes estar de verdad con déficit de atención para pensar algo así _– se burló el rubio que, con una sonrisa suficiente, añadió:

- S_eguí tu pequeña conversación con Ginny y Potter... Entonces, ¿qué te hace sentirte rechazada?_-

_- ¿No has tenido lo que querías, Malfoy? ¿Entonces, porque estás tan desesperado en intentar joderme la existencia?_ -

- P_ero mi pequeña Hermione, esto no es más que el principio – _aseguró el Slytherin_ – Vas a pagar por haber jugado conmigo _-

Ella lo miró con odio.

_- ¿Sabes que podría hacer que te enviaran a Azkaban? Nada menos que por usar un maleficio imperdonable sobre mí ¿verdad? -_

_- No puedes demostrarlo._..-

_- Granger, me has subestimado y eso te ha llevado a estar así. En tu lugar, intentaría cambiar inmediatamente de colegio porque vas DE VERDAD DE LA BUENA a pasarlas canutas..._-

_- Si supieras cuanto te odio, Malfoy _-.

_- Tanto mejor porque voy a arruinar tu reputación. Ya no serás nadie aquí. Te lo puedo garantizar_.-

Levantó la vista con un brillo todavía desafiante en los ojos.

_- Bien, veo que tienes interés en apresurarte, Malfoy. Todavía no he dicho mi última palabra_- declaró con tono venenoso.

Con una última mirada hostil y dio media vuelta. Nunca se rendía. Nunca antes de conseguir lo que quería.

* * *

Ginny había tomado una ducha después del entrenamiento y después fue rápidamente a la biblioteca. Dejó salir dos chicos antes de entrar y examino la sala con la vista, buscando a su chico. Lo encontró pero no estaba solo. Cuando pidió que se reunieran en la biblioteca creía que estaría solo y no con su panda de cretinos. La panda de cretinos estaba formada por su hermano, la novia de su hermano, la mejor amiga de ésta y un bendito llamado Neville Longbottom. El club de horteras. La pelirroja suspiró de decepción pero fue hacia ellos, que estaban instalados en el fondo de la sala. Sin ninguna vergüenza, apartó a Longbottom y colocó una silla para sentarse entre éste y Harry. Todos la miraron con desconsideración excepto él, que la recibió con una gran sonrisa. Se sentía de veras "apreciada" en ese grupo.

_- ¿Qué estabais haciendo?_ - preguntó con voz aparentemente jovial.

Pero no llegaba a ser simpática con ellos. No le inspiraban mas que desprecio. Parvati Patil la ignoró por completo con desdén y se volvió a Lavender para decirle algo. Longbottom fingió estar interesado en esa conversación y su hermano Ron hizo algo parecido a leer un enorme manual de Pociones. En resumen, todos intentaban no verla. Eran pa-té-ti-cos.

_- ¿Desde cuando sabes leer, Ron?_ - no pudo dejar de decirle a su hermano.

_- Tan graciosa como siempre_ – replicó mirándola muy serio.

_- ¿Nos vamos? El aire se ha vuelto turbio en este rincón..._- Era Patil, que se levantaba y la miraba con malicia.

Lavender asintió con entusiasmo y la atravesó con la mirada. Agarró la mano de Ron, que se levantó inmediatamente. Longbottom les imitó. Parecían un rebaño de corderos, constató divertida. Se dirigieron todos a la salida, salvo Patil

_- ¿No vas a venir, Harry?_ - preguntó la morena.

Ginny no pudo contenerse y se echó a reír.

"Esta guapa allí..." pensó con ironia – _Puedes ir a tomar las copas que no pudiste tomar pero él se queda conmigo_- contestó.

_- ¡No estoy hablando contigo, Weasley!_ -

_- Completamente de acuerdo _– contestó mirando al techo.

Se volvió hacía su chico y le abrazó el cuello.

_- ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo?_ - preguntó mirándole a los ojos de forma seductora.

_- Si, seguro_ – aseguró apoyándose en ella para apoderarse de sus labios.

Le devolvió el beso con fervor. La mejor forma de cerrarle el pico. Ella rompió el beso con pena y se volvió a su rival.

_- Creo que eso vale por una respuesta, haz lo que te parezca_ – añadió apuntando a la salida de forma distraída.

_- Guarra _– gruñó la Gryffindor al volverse para salir.

_- ¡Yo también te aprecio mucho, Patil!_ - le replicó Ginny a la joven, que se alejaba a grandes zancadas.

Negó con la cabeza y se volvió a Harry, satisfecha. En menos de cinco minutos, había logrado hacer limpieza largando a los que solía llamar "los indeseables"... Le sonrió compugida.

_- ¿Por qué eres siempre tan desagradable con ella?_ -

_- No lo sé, es tan pesada... Y además es mi rival _– añadió saltando a las rodillas del chico.

_- No es tu rival. No tiene ninguna posibilidad contra ti, ninguna tiene la menor posibilidad contra ti _– le aseguró rozándole los labios.

_- Lo sé, pero quería oírtelo decir._-

_- Eres una verdadera peste, Ginny, ¿lo sabes o no? .-_

_- Claro, y por eso me adoras. No voy a decir lo contrario._.. -

La frase se cortó por un besó ardiente pero esa vez fueron interrumpidos por una exclamación apurada. La bibliotecaria. Sus cejas se acercaban peligrosamente y ella se apresuró a bajar de las rodillas del chico.

_- Euuh... lo siento._ – se disculpó Harry.

Esa mirada era venenosa. Se alejó maldiciendo contra esos jóvenes que no tenían respeto a nada ni a nadie.

_- Esa mujer es alucinante,_ - comentó observando a la Sra. Pince que se había puesto a vociferar a dos chicas que reían ruidosamente.

_- Si, es lo menos que se puede decir de ella._..- continuó Harry que seguía la escena.

Se volvió de nuevo hacia él y le pidió con ironía:

_- ¿Has visto como he hecho que se fueran tus compañeros? Debo tener una enfermedad contagiosa o algo por el estilo... __De veras, Potter, no comprendo como te relacionas con esos tipos, dan lástima de verdad...-_

_- Lo dices solo porque no te gustan -_

_- Quizás. Pero mira por ejemplo a ese chico, Longbottom... Casi tengo ganas de darle... Me da una pena...-_

Ginny miró detrás de Harry y cuando comprobó que la bibliotecaria estaba bastante lejos, colocó su cabeza contra el pecho del chico con un suspiro que partía el alma.

_- ¿Por qué este suspiro tan preocupado? _- preguntó Harry extrañado.

_- Si te lo digo, lo encontrarás estúpido.._.- afirmó ella.

_- Dímelo de todas formas...-_

_- Bueno..._ - empezó – _No tengo ganas de ponerme el vestido que tenía previsto para el baile de Halloween -_

Le traía muy malos recuerdos.

_- No te preocupes, vamos a Hogsmeade a comprarte uno nuevo_ –.

_- Potter, eres muy guapo pero la astucia no te sobra. La próxima salida es DESPUÉS del baile...-_

_- ¿Y quien te ha dicho que tenemos que esperar a la próxima salida...? ¿Qué dirías si yo conociera una forma para ir allí como si tal cosa?_ -

Ella se puso en pie y le miró con interés.

_- Diría: ¿a qué esperamos?_ - respondió con una sonrisa picara.

_- ¡En este caso, vamos!_ -

* * *

Le cogió la mano y la condujo fuera de la sala. Cuando salieron, se cruzaron con Hermione que hizo de no verlos y se apresuró a entrar en la biblioteca. Se separaron para que Harry recogiera el Marauder's Map y Ginny fuera a buscar el vestido que había comprado en la anterior salida.

_- ¿Estaremos de vuelta antes de la cena?_ - preguntó ella cuando un brazo surgido de la nada la abrazo para meterla debajo de una capa.

_- En condiciones normales, si... Ven, es por ahí_ – le respondió haciéndola girar a la izquierda sin dejar de consultar el mapa.

Llegaron delante una estatua en memoria de un tal Thor el Grande que Harry empujó sin vacilar, haciendo aparecer una abertura (Nota de la autora: No me acuerdo exactamente de la forma de ir a Hogsmeade de acuerdo con el libro así que no me hagan caso si no es muy exacto)

Ginny le miró con admiración.

_- ¿Salías con mi hermano a hacer travesuras por aquí?__ ¿O algo más? _- le preguntó al pasar por el pasaje.

_- No puedo decírtelo_ – admitió sonriendo y agarrándole la mano para mostrarle el camino.

Ella miró detrás de ellos con cierta intranquilidad.

_- Deberíamos haber puesto otra vez la estatua en su sitio_...- le comentó a Harry.

_- ¿Qué? Thor... no te preocupes, vuelve a su sitio el sólo_ – aseguró sonriendo.

Continuaron su marcha hasta que otra abertura se hizo visible en el otro extremo del pasaje secreto.

_- Hemos llegado. Te corresponde el honor, princesa._.. - le dijo inclinándose para dejarla pasar delante de él.

Ella le arrojó un beso y salió. Estaban en la calle principal de Hogsmeade. Desde entonces fue ella la que le guió hacia la boutique de prêt-à-porter especial para brujas. Desde que entraron, Ginny comprobó molesta que estaba la misma dependienta que la última ocasión le había atendido. Les recibió con la misma sonrisa festiva.

_- Buenas tardes, ¿puedo ayudarles?_ - preguntó.

_- Quisiera devolver este vestido_ – indicó Ginny alargando la bolsa que no había abierto todavía.

- ¿_Ya no le gusta? Qué lástima porque la tienda no reembolsa... pero pueden cambiarlo si les parece... _- les ofreció.

_- Muy bien _– la cortó Ginny antes de conducir a su novio a los escaparates de vestidos de noche.

Y allí, expuesto en un maniquí, vio el vestido de sus sueños. Rojo sangre, con corpiño y hasta las rodillas, era simplemente perfecto. Se volvió a la vendedora, que les seguía y preguntó.

_- ¿Puedo probármelo? -_

_- Claro que sí _– respondió la rubia sacando su varita para quitar el vestido del maniquí con un sortilegio de atracción.

El vestido llegó directamente a sus brazos y lo tendió a la pelirroja que se apresuró a ir a probarlo. Apenas la chica desapareció tras la cortina, la dependienta sonrió con encanto a Harry, que se limitó a meter las manos en los bolsillos y devolver la mirada, molesto. Se sintió aliviado de oir que ella le llamaba y se reunió con ella sin hacerse rogar, deseoso de evitar las miradas lánguidas de la rubia. Empujó la cortina y dejó escapar un silbido de admiración al descubrir a su compañera con el vestido.

_- ¿Puedes subirme la cremallera, por favor? _- preguntó apartando su melena para descubrir la espalda.

Lo hizo y cuando ella se vio al espejo, tuvo la horrible impresión de un dèjà vu. Hermione y ella en esa misma cabina, ante el mismo espejo. Le ponía las manos encima, la examinaba sin duda con sus secretos pensamientos. Sintió un escalofrío al pensarlo.

_- ¿Va todo bien?_ - le preguntó Harry al sentirla estremecer.

_- Si... ¿No te parece demasiado ceñido?_ - dudó.

_- Dejate de tonterías, estás magnifica_ -

Añadió además:

_- ¿No será un truco para oírmelo decir, verdad?_ -

Ella se hizo la inocente abriendo los ojos, pero su sonrisa terminó por traicionarla. Contuvo la risa mordiendose los labios.

_- Vale, ahora me lo quito, ayúdame.._. - dijo finalmente volviéndose.

El joven deslizó la cremallera para que pudiera despojarse del vestido.

_- ¿Puede saberse a qué estás jugando, Potter? _- le preguntó al ver como jugaba con el cierre de su sujetador.

_- ¿Yo? A nada..._ - pretendió con una sonrisa.

_- Estoy segura, porque de verdad que no haremos ESO justamente aquí.-_

_- ¿Por qué no? -_

_- Porque tenemos que volver al castillo y porque esa rubia nos espera -_

_- Se puede hacer eso rápido, como quieras -_

_- No eres mas que un... Heyy _– saltó al ver la etiqueta del vestido.

_- ¿Qué pasa, Ginny? -_

_- ¿Has visto el precio de este vestido? ._

Ni trabajando todo el verano podría reunir NUNCA esos doscientos galeones...

_- Creo que finalmente, me conformaré con mi primera elección_ – declaró recogiendo su uniforme.- _¿Adónde vas? -_

_- Te espero fuera, termina de cambiarte.._. - respondió mientras salía.

Encogió los hombros y se vistió de nuevo el uniforme de colegial deprisa y corriendo. Salió del probador y volvió con la vendedora rubia que discutía alegremente con el Gryffindor. Se acercó y alargó el vestido a la dependienta. Ésta hizo aparecer un bolso y la colocó en su interior.

_- Ehh, un momento, no tenía intención de quedármelo.._. - informó con algo de vergüenza.

La mirada de la comerciante pasó de Harry a ella sin entender.

_- Pero si su amigo ya lo ha pagado – _

_- ¿Harry, es verdad eso?_ - preguntó, sorprendida.

Él asintió y ella se echó en sus brazos con una expresión radiante.

_- ¡Graaaaciaaaas, iré genial de verdad con ese vestido! _- (Nota de la autora: ¿De verdad se creían que diría "No, no tienes porque hacerlo"? Pues no. De verdad que no)

La vendedora la observó con envida y ella no se privó de la mirarla de arriba abajo al recoger el bolso y la mano de Harry para abandonar la boutique.

_- Harry, eres demasiado adorable _– le dijo pasando un brazo por detrás de su espalda.

Él pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros y apretándola, murmuró:

_- Ya lo sé_ -

Sonrió y la besó amoroso. Ella se apretó también, acariciándole el pelo mientras él lo hacía con su cintura. Su beso duró una eternidad e incluso los que pasaban se sorprendían. Harry, notando que no podría controlar su ardor mucho más tiempo si continuaban, rompió el abrazo. Ginny gimió protestando y tiró otra vez de él, casi violentamente.

_- Abrázame -_

_- Ginny...-_

_- Sólo un último beso...-_

_- Deja de negociar y vamos...-_

_- Quiero volver al probador otra vez. Ahora_ – continuó decidida y cruzando los brazos.

_- No seas loca. Nos detendrán por exhibicionismo. Y además sólo tenías que haber dicho que sí entonces.-_

_- Si no me besas, me exhibo de verdad en plena calle. Ahora verás, Potter,- aseguró la pelirroja._

_- No te atreverás...-_

_- ¿De verdad crees eso? Me conoces poco...-_

Le tendió el bolso y se quitó decidida el chaleco. Se lo alargó también a Harry que seguía creyendo que era un farol. Soltó los botones de la camisa de forma que podía verse su precioso pecho encerrado en un sujetador negro. Harry empezó a creer que era serio y que no dudaría en hacerlo.

_- ¡De acuerdo!_ - exclamó arrojándole el chaleco, sin ganas de ver a su chica en ropa interior por la calle.

Ella sonrió victoriosa y cerró los botones de su camisa antes de acercarse a él, con la boca dispuesta, reclamando su deuda.

- _Ahora ya sé lo que tengo que hacer para conseguir cualquier capricho_ – dijo con una sonrisa mientras el se inclinaba para besarla otra vez.

No sólo era una verdadera peste, además era caprichosa. ¿Como podía un demonio así esconderse detrás de esa cara angelical?

_- ¿Podemos regresar ahora?_ -

_- Claro_ – respondió ella.

Le tomo el brazo y esta vez, se dejo llevar al pasaje que conducía al castillo.

* * *

Ginny marchaba rápidamente por el corredor del segundo piso cuando Harry la tomó bruscamente y la apretó contra el muro más cercano.

_- ¡Potter! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca mas!_ - Gritó ella, irritada, con una mano sobre el corazón. - _Casi he tenido un ataque_ -

_- Perdóname..._ - Se disculpó con una sonrisa apenada.

_- ¿Cómo es posible que sepas siempre donde estoy y me agarres siempre por sorpresa? -  
_

Le enseñó el Marauder's Map y ella pareció entender.

_- ¿Para qué me buscabas?_ - preguntó al momento.

_- Tengo entrenamiento -_

_- ¿Y eso? -_

_- Necesito tus mimos -_

_- Potter, cuando das un susto así a una chica respetable, ¿no creerás en serio que te va a mimar? -_

_- Por lo general, siempre tienes ganas de mimarme_ – replicó – _Además ¿crees que una chica respetable me dejaría hacerle eso? -_

Y entonces... le dio un beso profundo monumental. Tenía la habilidad de subirla a las nubes, debía admitirlo. El tipo tenía una boca maravillosa y unos dedos demasiado hábiles. Cuando se alejó para partir, le lanzó un beso que él fingió atrapar en el aire y llevar al corazón. Le sonrió y esperó que desapareciera totalmente para continuar su camino. Pero al volver el primer cruce, se encontró de frente a Hermione. Y en ese momento, se impuso su espíritu Slytherin: huir. Pero la prefecta atrapó su brazo y con el aire decidido que llevaba, no parecia dispuesta a dejarla.

_- Déjame..._-

_- No antes de que hayamos hablado_ – replicó en tono serio.

_- No tenemos nada que decirnos_ – contestó secamente apartando brutalmente su brazo – _No quiero tener mas trato contigo, ¿está claro? Para mí, ya no nos conocemos -_

_- ¿Por qué tú...?_ -

_- ¿Por qué? Porque no puedo oír hablar de tí. ¿No te das cuenta de que puedes acabar en Azkaban por todo lo que has hecho? Salvo que tu inteligencia no sea sólo pedagógica. _- siguió secamente.

_- No puedo creer que puedas decirme eso después de todo lo que he hecho por ti...-_

_- ¿Todo lo que has hecho por mi? Desgracias, es todo lo que me has traido... Y todo lo que me inspiras es desprecio -_

Su frase no tuvo en verdad el efecto esperado. Se esperaba ver una Hermione furiosa que la apuntaría con el dedo echando sobre ella los peores insultos y reproches, pero fue todo lo contrario. Se echó sobre la pelirroja para besarla como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ginny, sorprendida de momento, se quedó unos instantes sin saber que hacer hasta que reponiendose, la rechazó violentamente.

Hermione rozó sus labios con los dedos y avanzó cuando ella empezó a retroceder. Sonreía forzadamente.

_- Mortal ese beso, ¿no crees, Ginny?_ - preguntó.

_- En tus sueños -_

_- Ahora eres mía...-_

_- ¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Tendrías que hacértelo mirar, te has vuelto chiflada de veras!-_ Dijo mirándola con odio.

_- Eres mía _– repetía ella asintiendo frenéticamente con la cabeza – _No era un simple beso...-_

_- ¿Qué me estás contando?_ - preguntó alzando las cejas.

_- Un encantamiento, una poción y un simple beso. Te he atado mágicamente a mí, pequeña _– explicó satisfecha.

_- No es posible.._.- empezando a sentir pánico de verdad.

_- Claro que lo es... Y a partir de ahora, me perteneces. __Corpus et animus__._-

_- Estás ... estás mintiendo.._. -

Eso DEBÍA SER mentira. No podía pertenecerle en cuerpo y alma. Era IMPOSIBLE.

_- No, no miento. Veras, Ginny, he soportado demasiado tiempo el ser sólo una amiga tuya. No voy a aceptar que salgas con Potter. Y ahora, he ganado. No intentes buscar un medio de escapar o no sé que historia, sabré siempre donde te encuentras porque ahora, TÚ ERES MIA._ -

_- No... no... -_

_- Cariño, no te pierdas el final del espectáculo: Si alguien intenta tocarte mas de lo que debería, abandonara este mundo con atroces sufrimientos. Yo, de tí, iría inmediatamente a avisar a Potter_ -

Ginny, muy pálida, retrocedió de nuevo e intentó controlar los latidos de su corazón. Estaba enloquecida. Todo parecía tan irreal. Debía ser una horrible pesadilla, no podía ser otra cosa.

_- No tengas miedo, querida, al final todo vuelve al orden natural... -_

_- ¡Vete al diablo!_ - chilló volviéndose para huir.

Corría lo más rápido que podía, con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Bajó las escaleras y retomó su carrera en el Hall, sin preocuparse de los que chocaban con ella.

* * *

Harry y Ron calentaban en el vestuario cuando Demelza Robins fue a unirse a ellos.

_- Eh... ¿Harry? Tu chica quiere verte..._ - le informó la Gryffindor.

_- ¿Te ha dicho algo? -_

_- No lo sé, pero deberías ir, parece estar mal.._. -

Se sorprendió y salió del vestuario para buscarla. La encontró apoyada en un muro. Lloraba.

_- ¿Ginny? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué ha pasado? _-

Levantó sus ojos húmedos para mirarle y se apartó cuando él quiso abrazarla.

_- Cariño, dime por favor lo que no va... _- imploró, sin poder aguantar verla en ese estado.

_- Hermione._..- Se le escapó a Ginny una voz que el llanto hacía trémula.

_- ¿Granger? ¿Se ha atrevido a hacerte algo?_ .-

Asintió y se tapó la cara con las manos. No sabía como explicarle la situación de tan aterrorizada de la idea de que pudiera pertenecer a Hermione por un embrujo de magia negra.

_- Espérame un momento aquí. _-

Regresó al vestuario y anunció:

_- Eh, compañeros y compañeras. Lo siento pero tendrán que entrenar sin mi. Ron, por favor, tienes que sustituirme en este entrenamiento._-

_- ¡Harry, no puedes dejarnos así! -_ exclamó Ron, furioso mientras los otros le secundaban, huraños.

_- Me da mucha pena, pero es realmente importante_, - insistió recogiendo su escoba y su bolsa antes de salir precipitadamente.

_- Ven,_ - dijo en dirección a la pelirroja que le siguió, sin dejar de llorar.

La condujo hasta su apartamento.

_- ¿Qué te ha hecho esta vez? -_

_- Me ha... me ha...- _

_- ¿El qué te ha? -_

_- Me ha ligado mágicamente a ella.- _

_- ¿Qué? Quieres decir que ha intentado... -_ empezó Harry, molesto.

_- ¡No sólo lo ha intentado! ¡Lo ha conseguido! -_

_- ¿Cómo lo ha hecho? -_

_- ¡No sé nada! Ha dicho que había tomado una poción y no se qué mas... después se ha tirado encima de mí para besarme y ahora soy suya, le pertenezco._- Exclamó encolerizada.

Todo rastro de lágrimas había desaparecido de su rostro y parecía furiosa porque él no se tomaba en serio lo que le contaba.

_- No es posible..._- insistía él.

Se acercó y ella levantó la mano para prohibirle que se aproximara más.

_- No tienes derecho a tocarme,_- ordenó la joven. - _Ahora le pertenezco_ -

_- No es posible_ – repetía incansable el chico.

_- ¡Si! Es muy lista y seguro que ha podido_...- empezó ella, muy afectada por la situación-.

_- ¡No es posible! Quiero decir que para ligar a alguien a ti mismo, no basta un simple beso. Hace falta la fusión de los dos cuerpos... Me extrañaría que._..-

No terminó... levantó un ojo hacia ella. La chica se puso de mil colores y replicó:

_- ¡No te permito que pienses eso! _-

Sonrió y alargó la mano para tomar la suya pero ella continuó.

_- No quiero que tomes riesgos... Puede que haya encontrado otro medio._..-

_- No. Sólo era un farol. Quería que tuvieras miedo _-. Explicó.

Parecía tan seguro de lo que decía... Se levantó y daba vueltas por la habitación cuando de repente, se paró y salió del apartamento. Ella preguntó:

_- ¿Donde vas? -_

_- Ha sido demasiado, voy a verla...-_

Abrió unos ojos como platos y saltó sobre él para retenerle.

_- ¡No, no quiero que le hables!_ -

_- Es necesario, esta vez ha hecho demasiado -_, replicó.

Ginny lo retuvo abrazándole. No le dejaría hacer eso.

_- Solo puede hacerme daño a través de ti, no dudará. Recuerda que le hizo a Draco,_- objetó la pelirroja.

_- Quiero saber por qué..._- empezó el joven.

Ginny le cortó y, de buenas a primera, le dijo la verdad:

_- Está enamorada de mi_ -

Su primera reacción fue de risa.

_- ¡Vaya broma! _-

Dejó de reír al ver la seria mirada de Ginny.

_- Un momento, ¿está de verdad enamorada de ti?_ -

La pelirroja asintió y volvió la cabeza. Era evidente su malestar.

_- En este caso, eso es un asunto personal_.- replicó soltándose del abrazo de la chica para salir.

_- ¡Potter!_ - Chilló Ginny cuando empezó a golpear furiosamente la puerta del apartamento de la prefecta-jefe.

Demasiado tarde. La puerta se abrió y la Hermione apareció en el marco de la puerta, sorprendida.

_- ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita, Potter?_ - Preguntó con frialdad.

Descubrió a la pelirroja, detrás de él, algo alejada.

_- ¿Ginny te ha dado la noticia, es así? -_

_- ¿Qué noticia? ¿Qué has intentado atarla mágicamente a tí? _- Preguntó furioso.

_- No sólo lo he intentado, lo he conseguido_ – le rectificó, desdeñosa.

_- Creo que te equivocas. Ven, Ginny, por favor._.. -

Se acercó y la cogió por la cintura bajo la mirada de odio de la prefecta.

_- ¿Has visto? Sin problema..._ - Habló, muy seco.

Ella chilló de rabia y cerró de un portazo, presa de una furia absoluta.

_- ¿Ves como lo ha entendido?_ - comentó sonriendo.

Su chica negaba con la cabeza, no muy convencida. ¿Cuando volvería a Hermione a intentarlo?

* * *

Había llegado el 31 de octubre, y mejor, el baile de Halloween seria esa noche. La excitación llegaba a su cenit, sobretodo para las chicas, que en su mayoría adoraban esos actos. Hermione había decidido ir aunque no tuviera compañero. Mejor sola que mal acompañada. (proverbio clásico) Además, tendría su momento cuando llegase dentro de su magnifico vestido marca Piu-Piu, sin ninguna duda. El ambiente sería un poco tenso, sobretodo si se encontraba con Malfoy, Ginny o su cicatrizado amigo, pero se había prometido que, pasara lo que pasara, se divertiría. Tenía a todos los chicos en su puño, así que escogería uno al azar para distraerla aunque tuviera que arrancarlo de los brazos de otra chica. Siempre le había gustado pasar por delante de los otros.

Hacía todo lo posible para no cruzarse con Ginny desde que su intento de engaño había fracasado estrepitosamente. Era cierto que su plan no había tenido toda la preparación que merecía pero había tenido que trabajar deprisa y había caído en su propio juego. Debían pensar que se comportaba como una de las desesperadas enamoradas dispuestas a cualquier cosa para hacerse amar. Pero entonces comprendió que se comportaba como una amante rechazada y eso costaba mucho de aceptar. Había tenido siempre todo lo que había querido y ahora que tenía su mayor deseo en la vida, se le escapaba por culpa de ese Potter. Era sencillamente insoportable. Ella valía más que él, mucho más que él aunque todavía no podía comprender como podía preferir a ése. Pero a Ginny no le gustaban las chicas. Y a ella tampoco. Era mucho mas complicado. No era bisexual ni mucho menos lesbiana porque no le gustaban las chicas. Solo quería a Ginny. Podía parecer ilógico pero para ella era claro como el agua cristalina

A esa hora, la joven se vestía ante el espejo de su baño, examinando todos los detalles. La imaginaba en el baño del dormitorio común de las chicas de sexto peleándose por un momento ante el espejo. Ser prefecta-jefe tenía sus ventajas. Se dio cuenta de que no había hecho honor a sus obligaciones esas últimas semanas, pero se recuperaría, o por lo menos lo intentaría. Al despertar esa mañana, había tenido el presentimiento de que ese día, y especialmente esa velada, resultaría decisiva en su vida. No sabía el motivo, pero estaba segura de ello. Esa noche, pasaría algo. Tomo su lápiz de labios favorito (rojo coral azafrán) "Baiser mortel", y lo pasó generosamente por sus rojos labios. Todo estaba perfecto.

_- Vas a hacer estragos _-, le indicó su reflejo, con suficiencia.

Se contempló y tras unos segundos de reflexión, respondió:

_- Lo sé,_ -

Suspiró y puso rápidamente orden en el baño antes de salir a los corredores. Cruzó un grupo de alumnos de sexto que se pararon para mirarla. Hay que decir que destacaba su ropa... o mejor, su falta de ropa. El vestido era bastante convencional por delante, pero ofrecía un magnifico escote que descubría toda su espalda hasta un poco mas abajo de sus riñones. Se sujetaba en el cuello, era negro, de tisú ligero y con forro. Le caía de maravilla. Había recogido sus cabellos oscuros en un elaborado moño de gran volumen, dejando cuidadosamente sueltas algunos mechones para adornar su nuca.

Bajó las escaleras y observó a las otras chicas que se dirigían al mismo tiempo al Gran Salón. Nadie estaba a su altura, como siempre. Descubrió a Blaise cerca de la rampa y comprobó que estaba solo. Le alcanzó.

_- ¿Estás solo?_ - le preguntó.

_- Si, no me gusta cargar con una compañera,_ - respondió.

_- ¿Sabes, Blaise, cuando llevas una chica a un baile, sólo tienes que llevarla, no tienes obligación de acompañarla ni mucho menos de quedarte con ella toda la velada? _- aseguró.

Sonrió y se volvió hacia ella.

_- Te encuentro encantadora_ -, dijo examinandola algo distraido.

_- ¿Encantadora?_ - se sorprendió Hermione.

Esperaba una multitud de cumplidos y ese "encantadora" sonaba horriblemente mal en sus oídos. Vale, era el hijo de una de las mujeres más bellas del país y era normal que fuera avaro con los elogios, pero se merecía bastante mas que un simple "encantadora".

_- ¿Qué esperabas? No soy uno de tus admiradores, Granger_.- respondió al ver su decepción.

Ella cruzó los brazos y se disponía a responder cuando él exclamó.

- _¡Ella... ella si qué está soberbia de verdad! _-

Arqueó las cejas y siguió su mirada para ver quien a su rival. Cuando la descubrió, se preguntó como no lo había adivinado. Ginny Weasley. Miss Perfección. Atraía las miradas. Lo primero que noto fue que había cambiado su elección y el vestido que llevaba era rojo. Seguramente simbólico: ya no quería nada de ella, era Potter quien ocupaba sus pensamientos. La pelirroja había recogido sus cabellos en un complicado moño que descubría su nuca. Estaba llegando a odiarla. Ella y sus piernas perfectas, su cintura perfecta, su sonrisa perfecta y todos los detalles que la hacían tan bella. Suspiró molesta y de volvió de nuevo a Blaise:

- ¿_Vamos..._? - le propuso.

Aunque sólo la encontrara "encantadora" pasaría la velada a su lado. Asintió y la siguió en dirección a la Gran Sala. Las largas mesas habían desaparecido, dejando su lugar a mesas individuales, una pista de baile y un escenario para el grupo que actuaría. Ella, como prefecta-jefe, había participado en la organización de la fiesta. Sin entretenerse en hablar de la decoración, fue con Blaise a una mesa y al poco se les unió un grupo de Slytherin en el que estaba Malfoy. Estaba muy elegante, como de costumbre, y la dama que le acompañaba parecía subyugada por el joven. Hermione la conocía, se llamaba Debra, Dina o algo así, no recordaba mas. La recordaba sólo porque había acusado a Ginny de haberle robado uno de sus novios. Se volvió y descubrió a dos chicas de quinto discutir ruidosamente. Las ignoró. Prefecta-jefe o no, no pasaría esa noche vigilando a crías de esas.

La sala se estaba llenando rápidamente y seguía con la vista a los que se instalaban. Vio a lo lejos a Luna Lovegood que era fácilmente reconocible por sus cabellos que recordaban vagamente un pajar y su vestido que mezclaba todos los colores imaginables, de los más flash a los más descoloridos.

Por su parte, Ginny se preguntaba que hacía allí. Tendría que estar con los Slytherin y no con esa banda de tarados. Miró a Luna Lovegood, sentada a su lado y pensó que quizás hacía demasiado esfuerzo para Harry porque sentarse al lado de una tía así era... De entrada la rubia se volvió y le comentó:

_- Compré mi vestido a un vendedor ambulante de Transilvania. ¿Conoces Transilvania?_ -

Negó con la cabeza.

_- Es una región de Rumanía. Parece ser que hay un vampiro que vive allí en una colina. ¿Has oído hablar de Dracula?_ -

_- No -_

_- Es un vampiro muy celebre. Los muggles creen que es un personaje de leyenda, pero existe de verdad, sabes. Papá y yo hemos intentado entrevistarle y fotografiarle para "El Quisquilloso", pero no aparece, creo que es muy tímido _-, aseguró Luna.

_- Hum... qué interesante_ -, mintió.

Dos tipos llegaron a su mesa y uno se inclinó sobre Lovegood para decirle algo al oído. Suspiró y tomó el dorso de su cuchara para revisarse.

_- Me encanta tu vestido, estás muy bonita_ -, la alabó la rubia.

_- Gracias _-, respondió aunque hubiera deseado poder devolverle el cumplido

Pero no fue necesario. Notó una mano en su espalda y se volvió para ver a Harry sentarse a su lado.

_- ¿Dónde estabas?_ - le preguntó la joven, quejosa.

Harry contestó que había tenido que ocuparse de un problema con las Bizzar'Sisters.

_- No sé que se han creído, pero creo que nadie pueda tener tantos caprichos..._ - Afirmó antes de inclinarse sobre su pelirroja.

_- Estás sublime _– le murmuró al oído.

_- Ya me lo has dicho otra vez_ -

_- Lo sé, pero nunca te lo repetiré lo bastante._ - le garantizó el chico haciéndola sonreír.

La besó en la frente y se volvió a la mesa de los profesores en la que el director había pedido silencio. Empezó un pesado discurso que Ginny no escuchó. Prefirió arreglar su peinado y esperó que terminara para observar con atención lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Echó un vistazo a la mesa de Malfoy y observó a Hermione conversando animadamente con Zabini que la escuchaba distraído.

Habían aparecido los menús sobre todas las mesas después del discurso del director y los alumnos estaban ocupados pidiendo sus platos.

La pelirroja tomó el suyo, pidió una ensalada y ésta apareció ante ella al instante.

Durante la cena, apenas tomó parte en la conversación de su mesa. Las únicas veces que habló fue para echar algún comentario ácido. Francamente, había que admitir que le encantaba provocar. Después se contentaba con hacer ojitos pidiendo perdón a Harry que con la boca le sonreía mientras con los ojos le pedía discreción.

Al final, muy al final, empezó a entender que los amigos de Harry no eran tan insignificantes como creía y su conversación resultaba... muy interesante. Pero prefería echarse en la boca del calamar gigante antes que admitirlo. Entonces asumió el papel de chica indolente que apenas entiende nada y tuvo que recurrir a toda su sangre fría para no echarse a reír ante un chiste de Seamus Finnigan.

Cuando Dumbledore anunció las Bizzar Sisters, todos aplaudieron intensamente antes de volver a la pista. Se levantó con los demás y sacó a Harry a bailar y se dejaron llevar por una animada melodía.

* * *

Hermione estaba en el buffet tomando una bebida. Ya tenía bastante de esa fiesta. Odiaba ese ambiente, odiaba ese grupo y odiaba a todos sus compañeros.

_- ¿Quieres beber algo?_ - le pidió una voz detrás de ella, sobresaltandola.

Se volvió y era la responsable del buffet, Padma Patil. En voz baja, le preguntó:

_- ¿Imagino que no habrá ni una gota de alcohol en esas bebidas? -_

_- No, pero he oído decir que algunos chicos intentarían pasar botellas de whisky de fuego por si te interesa. Pero creo que no querrás perder tu insignia de prefecta-jefe. -_ Contestó.

_- Es verdad _-, replicó - _Pero en cambio, creía que intentarías recuperarle_ -

La miró con hostilidad y de reojo no dejaba de observar a Ginny con melancolía. Ella reía a carcajadas y parecía feliz en los brazos de Potter. Los ojos de Hermione no se despegaban de ella y la siguieron cuando se acercó al buffet. Cruzaron las miradas y la morena decidió acercarse a ella.

_- Estás muy bonita _-. Empezó con un cumplido.

_- Gracias, tu también _-. Admitió la pelirroja con una sonrisa forzada.

_- Has cambiado tu vestido _-. Notó la prefecta-jefe.

_- Ya ves... _- replicó

_- El rojo te queda bien, finalmente... _-

Ginny encogió los hombros:

_- Bueno, gracias... Adios_ -

Se volvió hacia Patil que le alargaba dos cervezas de mantequilla antes de perderse entre la multitud.

* * *

Hermione aceptó el brazo de Blaise que le pedía bailar una pieza con ella. La fiesta estaba en su esplendor y la sala estaba llena de colores, cambiando en diversas y suntuosas decoraciones. A pesar de eso, no conseguía divertirse. La invadía la nostalgia y sólo tenía ganas de una cosa: acostarse.

Se despidió de Blaise y se preparaba para salir a tomar el aire cuando una mano atrapó su muñeca y la obligó a girarse. Malfoy, todo sonrisas, la acercó a él y le puso una mano en la cintura.

_- ¿Te estás divirtiendo esta velada?_ - preguntó tomando el papel del perfecto aristócrata que da conversación a su dama manteniéndola a una distancia respetable.

_- ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer por tí?_ - replicó ella intentando soltarse.

La obligó a volverse y le declaró:

_- Tu malestar es mi mayor placer, Granger _-.

_- En este caso, debes estar realmente encantado_ -.

_- Mucho mas de lo que piensas_ -. Contestó mirándola de reojo.

No respondió.

_- Quería decirte que te encuentro encantadora con este vestido y me gustaría que nos fueramos juntos ahí detrás, en uno de esos bosques -._

Lo miró con odio y le pisoteó antes de responderle:

_- No confundas tus sueños con la realidad -._

Se soltó de su abrazo con brusquedad y retomó el camino de las pesadas puertas de ébano. El sonido de sus tacones de aguja resonaba con fuerza. Siguió el pasillo hasta la salida a pasos rápidos. Una vez fuera, inspiró profundamente el aire fresco y se apoyó contra un muro de la cerca. Pero el objeto de su rabia no estuvo mucho tiempo em volver. Era peor que una sanguijuela. Cuanto más uno intenta quitárselas, mas se agarran. Pero al contrario de ese, las sanguijuelas servían para algo: sus fabulosas cualidades en cosmética.

_- No vas a dejarme en paz..._

_- No, pero mi propuesta sigue en pie. En ese caso, es posible que te deje respirar... -_ aseguró Malfoy.

Bufó desdeñosa y replicó:

_- De todos modos eres una pesadilla -._

_- Mira por donde estaba convencido de lo contrario, cuando chillabas mi nombre y me clavabas las uñas en la piel. ¿Sabes que todavía tengo arañazos?_ - contestó.

Ella le miró con odio y replicó:

_- Estaba simulando -_

_- Hermione, Hermione. Cuando dices eso después ... no cuela -._

Continuó:

_- ¿Sabes? Me gustaría saber la reacción de los profesores cuando sepan que robaste poción multijugos del despacho de Snape... Piénsalo, Hermione. Tengo todos los triunfos en la mano: puedo convertir tu vida en un infierno si tengo ganas... Te destruiré poquito a poco aunque vengas a suplicarme que te salve... Pero no lo haré porque solo mereces desprecio. No tienes a nadie que te defienda ahora que has perdido a tu aliada más próxima. -_

Notaba como lágrimas de furia llenaban sus ojos, pero siguió en silencio y miró hacia adelante.

_- ¿Qué van a decir tus padres cuando se enteren de todas las maldades que has hecho? _-

Bruscamente, ella tomó la varita y le apuntó.

_- No te atreverás _– afirmó Draco mirando la varita apuntada sobre su pecho.

_- No-me-subestimes-nunca-más_ – susurró ella entre dientes – _¡Stupefy!_ -

Solo quería paralizarle pero no había previsto que su cabeza golpearía violentamente contra la pared. Maldijo y se arrodilló cerca de él y le apuntó con su varita para reanimarlo. Pero no conseguía anular su propio sortilegio y la sangre seguía saliendo.

_- Revigor... Episkey... _- Decía cada vez con mayor pánico – Oh, Malfoy, te lo suplicó, despierta... -

Intentó todos los hechizos de curación que conocía pero ninguno le funcionaba.

Se levantó y miró en derredor suyo. Había cometido un grave error. Debía reflexionar pero el pánico le impedía pensar con lógica. Retrocedió y finalmente huyó en dirección al castillo. Por el camino se cruzó con Ginny y Potter que salían al parque.

* * *

Ginny vió la cara ida de Hermione que subía rápidamente las escaleras. La sorprendió pero no se fijó más en lo que había visto porque Harry se la estaba llevando fuera alegremente. La llevó hacia un banco, al azar, y la colocó sobre sus rodillas. Empezó a besarla por todas partes y pasó con habilidad una mano bajo el vestido para acariciarle los muslos.

Le murmuraba palabras cariñosas al oído y ella reía cuando su aliento cálido le daba escalofríos y se alejaba de modo reflejo cuando el cosquilleo provocado se volvía demasiado excitante. Pero él conseguía atraerla otra vez hacia él para mantener ese exquisito flirteo.

Pero se oyó un grito y él detuvo sus caricias.

_- ¿Qué fue eso? - _preguntó_._

_- No lo sé... _- respondió él mientras la chica saltaba de sus rodillas y recomponía su vestido.

_- Ha venido de allí, creo..._ - Indicó señalando un rincón algo más alejado.

_- Voy a echar un vistazo. Quédate aquí._ -

_- ¡Ni se te ocurra irte solo! -_ Protestó tomándole el brazo.

Oyeron los gemidos cerca de una cerca y vieron una joven que sollozaba ruidosamente. Ella la reconoció. Se llamaba Deirdre O'Brien.

Corrieron hacia ella y le preguntó:

- _¿Qué ha pasado? _-

La Hufflepuff señaló al suelo y siguieron su mirada. Dejó escapar un grito de horror cuando vió a Draco inmóvil en tierra.

_- ¿Qué ha pasado, por Salazar?_ - le preguntó mientras Harry se arrodillaba al lado del rubio.

_- Lo buscaba. Le he visto salir del Gran Salón. Seguía a esa... a esa chica_. -

_- ¿Qué chica? -_

_- Hermione Granger... -_

Harry y ella cambiaron una mirada seria. Todo eso no auguraba nada bueno.

_- ¿Qué... qué tiene...? _- preguntó O'Brien. - _¿Está... él está...? -_

_- No, sólo ha debido lanzarle un Stupefy... Voy a buscar un profesor_ – respondió Harry corriendo en dirección a Hogwarts.

Se quedó con la Hufflepuff y cuando Harry volvió con Snape y MacGonagall, le murmuró al oído:

_- Intentaré encontrarla_ -

Viendo que él iba a protestar, insistió:

_- No te preocupes, sólo voy a ver si ha vuelto al Gran Salón_ – aseguró la joven.

Retomó el camino del castillo, dejando a Harry y O'Brien explicar la situación a los profesores. No fue al Gran Salón, sabía perfectamente que no estaría allí. Subió las escaleras de cuatro en cuatro hasta los apartamentos de los prefectos-jefes. Golpeó furiosamente su puerta y gritó:

_- ¡ Hermione, sé que estás aquí, ábreme _! -

Ninguna respuesta. Giró la manija y la puerta se abrió sin resistencia. Miró con ansiedad alrededor de la habitación. Estaba en un estado alucinante, los cajones fuera de su sitio y todos los objetos por el suelo. Parecía que había huido precipitadamente sin llevarse más que lo estrictamente necesario. Dió la vuelta a la pieza y entró en el cuarto de baño que estaba en el mismo estado.

_- Hermione, qué has hecho... _- Murmuró volviendo a la habitación.

Descubrió también un sobre sobre la cama y se precipitó a recogerlo. Lo abrió y sacó el pergamino que estaba dentro.

El pergamino estaba en blanco. Pero tras unos instantes, aparecieron unas palabras. La mayor parte eran ilegibles y la humedad probaba que Hermione había dejado escapar lágrimas al escribir. La pelirroja apuntó al pergamino con su varita que retomó su aspecto original.

_Ma très chère Ginny,_

_Je te l'avoue, ces lignes sont les dernières que je t'adresse car nous ne nous reverrons sans doute jamais. Je n'en peux plus, je n'ai plus assez de force désormais. Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aime et je sais déjà que je t'ai fais de la peine. Je sais également que de mon amour tu ne veux pas. Combien de temps encore resterons-nous divisées, je ne sais pas mais crois moi, tu n'aurais pas dû me repousser pour lui. On s'était promis de si belles choses, une superbe vie, remplie de milliers de roses. On se voyait déjà dans le plus grand des bonheurs mais c'est à ce moment là que j'ai causé notre malheur.  
Mais je voulais juste te dire que malgré cette distante, tu resteras ma plus belle souffrance._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Hermione._

Mi muy querida Ginny.

Estas líneas son las últimas que te escribo porque sin duda no nos veremos mas. Ya no puedo mas, ya no tengo fuerzas suficientes. Ya te he dicho que te amo y ya sé que te doy pena. También sé que de mi amor no quieres nada. No sé cuanto tiempo estaremos separadas pero créeme, no deberías haberme rechazarme por él. Tantas promesas de cosas bonitas, de una vida feliz, llena de rosas. Nos veía en la mayor felicidad pero he causado nuestra desgracia.

Sólo quería decirte que a pesar la distancia, serás siempre mi tormento más hermoso.

Con todo mi amor.

Hermione

Bajo esas líneas, había marcado un beso sobre el papel con su lápiz de labios favorito. Baiser Mortel.

_Je reviendrais et ma vengeance aura un goût doux et amer. Doux pour moi, et amer pour vous. _

_Volveré y mi venganza tendrá un sabor dulce y amargo. Dulce para mí, y amargo para vosotros._

**FIN**.

**Notas de la autora:**

Esto parece que ha terminado. Me siento extraña de decir "fin". Me ha encantado escribir este fic de verdad. Quizá un dia haba una continuación. Todavia no lo sé. Pero tengo que:

Presentar excusas: por mis incoherencias, mis errores, mis faltas de ortografia... pero como soy una chica bastante distraída me cuesta concentrarme para corregir. Y pedir perdón por esa Hermione que he creado y sus maquinaciones detestables (no se merece esto, la pobre)

Agradeceros: vuestros reviews, vuestros animos. Agradecer a todas los que se han tomado tiempo para venir a leerme, en especial a mis queridos reviewers.

Explicaciones: No habrá epílogo. Si he querido terminar así, es por si tengo deseos de hacer una continuación, poder tener matería para trabajar. Puesto que toda la historia se desarrolla en apenas un mes, podré hacer un regreso de Hermione o algo así... pero de momento no hay nada.

A la prochaine,

Black Lagoon

**Notas del traductor:**

Todo lo bueno se acaba. Me ha encantado traducir esta historia. He refrescado mi francés oxidado y os he hecho leer en otro idioma, no tan distinto del nuestro.

Pido perdón por adelantado porque aunque ahora piense que mi trabajo es perfecto, mañana mismo descubriré un montón de cosas que hubiera podido hacer mejor.

Agradecer vuestras opiniones, vuestros ánimos y esos 78 reviews y casi 7000 lecturas (antes de este capítulo) que quizá no sea el final sino un nuevo comienzo.

Richard

**RESPUESTAS PARA LOS/AS VALIENTES REVIEWERS:**

**Pottershop** : Gracias. Actualicé rápido porque si Audrey termina, no podía hacerles esperar. Traducir no es cuestión de ser buena o mala, es dedicarle tiempo. Probar, borrar y volver a probar. Gracias Joanne.

**Zafiro Potter**: Claro, tenemos que atrevernos a leer en las demás lenguas latinas, francés, italiano, portugués... También me apunto a la teoría de la dominación. Pero todo lo bueno se acaba. Saludos, Richard. P.D. ¿qué más querías decir?

**Geila Potter-Weasley:** Es mas complicado que eso. Gracias. Richard.

**Ninajanemalfoy**: Las cosas suelen terminar lejos de donde empiezan. Gracias. Richard.

**DesyWeasley**: La primera que siente lástima... Hermione no es así de verdad... ¿o quizá si? Saludos. Richard.

**Belenchiss**: Siempre la realidad supera a la ficción... aunque en este caso se aproxime bastante. À bientôt! Richard. P.D. Es una suerte poder hablar en casa dos idiomas con naturalidad. Aprovechalo.

**Niernath**: Gracias. Richard.

**Bonne nuit et bonne chance.**

**Richard.**


	14. Note de l'auteur

Hola de nuevo...

Esto no es un capítulo, es el anuncio de la autora de que habrá continuación. En sus propias palabras... y de paso seguimos practicando.

_**Note de l'Auteur**_

_Ceci n'est pas un chapitre. Simplement une annonce..._

_Alors, finalement, c'est officiel, Baisers Mortels aura bien une suite. La nouvelle fic s'intitulera **Undercover **( __Undercover Agent est l'appellation anglophone pour désigner un espion travaillant pour le compte de l'ennemi...), c'est pour l'instant tout ce que je peux vous dire. Normalement, elle devrait paraître dans la semaine à venir et l'histoire se déroulera deux mois après les évènements du dernier chapitre de BM et il y aura notamment beaucoup d'éclaircissements sur les zones d'ombres qui restaient ( vous vous demandez tous ce qui est arrivé à Draco, je vous rassure toute de suite, il n'est pas mort...) mais également et surtout sur le rapport de force existant entre Ginny et Hermione. Si vous pensiez que Harry et Ginny allaient rester ensemble sans autres problèmes, détrompez-vous toute de suite parce qu'Hermione ne risque pas de faire les mêmes erreurs qu'auparavant...Et petite précision : Voldemort, qui durant __Baisers Mortels s'était endormi, va reprendre du service !_

_Je n'ai pas répondu à toutes les reviews du treizième chapitre ( honte sur moi d'ailleurs ) mais sachez que je suis vraiment très contente que cette fic vous aie plu et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur !_

_A bientôt !_

**Nota de la autora:**

Esto no es un capítulo. Sólo un anuncio...

Finalmente, ya es oficial._ Baisers Mortels_ tendrá una continuación. El nuevo fic se titulará **Undercover **(Undercover Agent es la denominación anglófona para denominar un espia que está trabajando para el enemigo...) (1) por el momento es todo lo que os puedo decir. En condiciones normales, debería aparecer la próxima semana (2) y la historia se desarrollará dos meses después de los acontecimientos del último capítulo de BM. Aclarará notablemente muchos aspectos oscuros que quedaban (si os preguntáis que le pasó a Draco, tranquilizaos, no está muerto...) Y sobretodo tratará del conflicto entre Ginny y Hermione. Si pensais que Harry y Ginny van a estar juntos sin mas problemas, ya podeis desengañaros porque Hermione no se arriesgará en cometer los mismos errores de antes... Y una pequeña precisión: ¡Voldemort, que durante Baisers Mortels estaba dormido, va a retomar el servicio!

¡No he respondido a todos los reviews del capítulo trece (¡qué vergüenza!) pero sabed que estoy muy contenta de verdad que este fic os haya gustado y espero que la continuación esté a la altura!

¡Hasta pronto!

Notas del traductor:

(1) Agente encubierto o agente doble

(2) Veremos que se puede hacer.

**Tarde, mal y avergonzado, pero yo prefiero responder. Lo siento, Audrey.**

En general, agradecer el interés con el que habéis seguido los capítulos y animaros en seguir la continuación. No respondáis, reservad vuestras energías al primer capítulo de Undercover.

**Belenchiss**: La autora nos va a poner a prueba de nuevo.

**Pottershop**: Claro que habia tela para mas... Ahora podremos cortarla.

**Grint eliloca**: Esta Hermione nos dará muchos quebraderos de cabeza. Me permito sugerir que tengamos a mano una poción relajante. Nunca se sabe.

En cuanto a la traducción... hay MUCHOS ERRORCITOS. Tus cuatro... y cuatro más.

"narquois" es burlón, sarcástico... "contrit" es apesadumbrado, contrito... "effleurant" es rozar, quizá acariciar... "Fut soulagé" es aliviado, consolado... A veces, algunas palabras se repetían bastante en el texto y para evitar repetirlas las dejaba en francés para traducirlas después con ayuda de un diccionario de sinónimos. Las prisas...

**J0r**: Cuando lo descubrí, me sorprendió lo bien armados que estaban los personajes. Como decía GuilletheGryff, te podías creer lo que estaba pasando.

**Niernath**: Nos vemos en Undercover.

**Anatripotter**: Sólo del título se me ocurren un montón de cosas que podrían pasar... ¿Y a vos?

El error de la estatua no afecta a la trama... no quise cambiarlo. Creo que Audrey te dará más oportunidades de seguir odiando a esta Hermione.

**X Mariana Radcliffe X**: Bueno, Black Lagoon y yo esperamos tu participación.

**Zafiro Potter**: Volverás a tener la oportunidad de leer la continuación en francés y en castellano. No te vas a librar.

**DesiWeasley**: La autora te hizo caso, pero si vamos a seguir Undercover, mejor que no nos quitemos los cinturones de seguridad.

**Farenn**: Black Lagoon y yo te esperamos en la continuación.

**GuilletheGryff **: Nunca se me habría ocurrido "Mentiras de buena calidad."

Impresiones del fic. Lo que me gusta:

Su coherencia: apartándose del canon, mantiene una coherencia que no todos los fics consiguen. Por ejemplo el personaje de Malfoy, a pesar de su buena relación final con Potter, sigue siendo muy "Slytherin"

La "normalidad" de sus acciones, incluso para un relato "de magia": no sobrecarga la acción con situaciones inverosímiles. Todas son muy posibles en ese mundo mágico (e incluso en el muggle), incluso las locuras.

La fluidez de su ritmo: ritmo razonable de la historia, sin canciones interminables ni diálogos "de besugos"

Los personajes: los define muy bien y los mantiene a pesar de todo. Esta Hermione...

La traducción, pero no vale.

Lo que no me gusta:

La diferencia en la longitud de los capítulos. Empezando muy cortos hasta un último kilométrico. (Para el traductor es como el Tour de Francia, que se empieza muy confiado hasta que llega la alta montaña. La última semana suele ser horrible)

**Buenas noches y buena suerte**

**Richard.**


End file.
